When dreams become reality
by Tsunayum
Summary: Giotto fait le souhait d'avoir un fils. Tsuna fait un souhait de ne pas être seul. Résumer complet a l'intérieur il n'y as pas de Yaoi ! Parental G27 avec le reste des gardiens.
1. Wish n0

**Avant de commencer je voudrait dire que : Il y aura certainement des chapitres plus court que d'autres.**

**Nom : When dreams become reality = Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité !  
Rated : K+ vu que ces du Family First.G/Tenth.G bien sur il y aura du language coloré avec G et Gokudera ! **(Oui la Thenth Gardians viendront aussi... Peut-être dans la partie 2 mais ils viendront !)**  
Résumer entier : **Giotto fait le souhait d'avoir un fils. Tsuna fait un souhait de ne pas être seul, sa famille a était tuer sous ces yeux en le protégeant. La ville où il habiter a était détruite par les ennemis et le destin des étoiles ramène Giotto et Tsuna a ce rencontrer. Parental/G27  
Je répète que je suis assez nul pour les résumer lorsque ces en écrit.  
A savoir que : Wish est plus pour le souhait que rêve avec dream !

_****__Ce chapitre à était corriger par : Queen-Disturbed-Haruka !_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn malheureusement ne m'appartient pas. Car s'il était eh ben, j'aurait laisser le manga continuer en anime !**_

* * *

**Wish n°0**

C'était une nuit d'Hiver, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles plus petites les une que les autres et d'autres plus brillantes que certaines, quelques fois une brise de se faisait sentir tandis que les criquets chantaient. Dans un certain manoir dans lequel on pouvait voir des pièces encore éclairés, un majordome sortit et s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant un grand portail de fer.

Quelques minutes après, une limousine noire apparut et se stoppa devant le portail, le majordome se précipita vers elle et ouvrit une des portes de la voiture. « Bienvenu Maître, la réunion s'est-elle dérouler correctement ? » Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux hérissés sortit de la limousine et s'adressa au majordome avec un sourire « S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Giotto, et elle s'est dérouler assez bien même si on a eu quelques moments désagréables. »

L'homme connu sous le nom de Giotto fit une grimace en finissant sa phrase, le majordome rit en voyant le visage de son jeune maître . Aussitôt,six autres hommes sortirent de la limousine, certains arboraient la même grimace que Giotto, d'autres riaient pendant que les autres avaient un visage neutre.

Habitué à ce genre de choses, le majordome les salua de la même manière qu'au premier et les escorta au manoir.

« Maîtres, le dîner sera bientôt servi. » le jeune majordome baissa légèrement la tête en guise de salut et se remit dans sa position première.« Merci Henrique ! Mais pas la peine de faire tout ce travail vous pouvez vous reposer.» l'homme blond sourit, le majordome secoua la tête « non merci, jeune maître je ne suis point fatigué et cela est mon devoir, sur ce je suis désolé mais je prends congé de vous » et sur ces paroles, il repartit.

L'homme soupira « G, quand est ce qu'ils arrêteront de nous appeler maîtres et tout ça » L'homme nommé G était plutôt grand, des cheveux et des yeux rouges (et légèrement rose si je peux me le permettre) avec un tatouage de flammes (?) rouge qui entourait son œil droit.

« Pour tout te dire Primo je ne sais pas ! » Le blond soupira, « Ma ma, et si on allait se reposer un peu ? » Tout le monde ou plutôt ceux qui étaient encore présents - les autres avaient disparus- se sont mis à fixer celui qui avait parlé, un jeune japonais qui portait le nom d'Asari Ugetsu.

«Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Asari. » le blond les salua et se sépara de ses amis pour aller dans sa chambre, une fois arriver il enleva sa majestueuse cape en la posant sur une chaise et se coucha dans son lit en profitant de la paix qui fut de courte durée, car oui, des bruits des explosions et des insultes se firent entendre, il soupira et trembla à la penser d'une tonne de paperasse à venir.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, une fois la permission donné, une femme de ménage vint annoncer que le diner était prêt, il la remercia puis réajusta ces habits et prit sa cape royal qu'il accrocha à ses épaules. Une fois arrivé il dîna dans ce qui était le ''calme" pour lui (car oui des illusions à en faire peur, des cris, des insultes, de la nourriture qui vole et je vous laisse imaginer la suite c'est devenu un habituel dîner pour notre chère Vongola Primo xD) et il se dirigea vers son jardin pour regarder les étoiles qui s'étaient multiplié.

Il remarqua que ses deux inséparables amis G et Asari étaient derrière lui, il sourit en se rappelant des aventures qu'ils avaient eus ensemble pour créer les Vongola : un groupe d'autodéfense mais qui est devenu pour des raisons obscure un groupe de mafieux même s'ils protègent toujours ceux qui en besoin.

Mais hélas il devrait un jour ou l'autre avoir un successeur, mais là était le problème : il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Pourquoi ? Car il n'avait pas de femme et il ne voudrait pas mettre une femme ou un bébé dans le monde de la mafia même s'il les aimait beaucoup. D'ailleurs rien ne pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimerait sincèrement. Ayant tout ces problèmes dans dans sa tête il soupira pour la centième fois de la journée.

Voyant cela ses deux amis furent inquiets. « Ne Giotto y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Asari, son sourire habituel ayant disparu de son visage « Tu peux tout nous dire Primo » voyant ses amis préoccupés par son état, il re soupira et regarda le ciel.

« Juste … J'étais préoccupé par l'avenir de la Vongola et puis… » Ses deux amis étaient surpris, et ça il pouvait le sentir avec son hyper intuition.

« Comment tu peux être préoccupé par l'avenir des Vongola ? Nous sommes assez forts pour protéger plusieurs villes, sans oublier que personne n'essaye de créer une guerre… du moins ici ! » G était assez fier en disant ces paroles, et Asari avait retrouvé son sourire. « Ma ma G ! Laisse au moins Giotto continuer de parler. » G soupira et laissa la parole à Giotto qui lui, observait toujours les étoiles.

« Eh bien pour être honnête je veux un fils ! » Blanc. Grand silence. Il était sincère il voulait vraiment un fils, il avait vu beaucoup de couples, et des enfants avec leurs pères pendant qu'il se promenait dans la ville pour fuir la paperasse. Il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais mais personne ne lui interdisait de rêver. Giotto regarda ses deux amis qui étaient maintenant les deux seuls à savoir son veux le plus cher

Choqué ? Non. Surpris ? Un mélange de plusieurs de ces sentiments pouvait être vu dans leurs yeux, Giotto soupira encore une fois. « C'est assez sympa de votre part d'être comme ça ! » Giotto dit cela avec une moue adorable qui fut aussitôt remplacé par un visage d'enfant qui avait reçu une frappe dans sa tête qui avait été donné par G. Asari rigola. « Vous aviez l'air assez sincère en disant cela ! » Giotto regarda Asari avec un visage sérieux « Je le suis ! » il regarda les étoiles.

_« Je veux sincèrement avoir un fils ! »_

Quelque part un petit enfant pleurait en regardant deux corps morts au sol, il baignait leurs sangs et avait vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux en le protégeant, il sanglota en regardant les corps puis il leva les yeux vers les étoiles et dis d'une voix emplie de désespoir _« Je ne veux pas être seul ! »_

Mais il fut aussitôt coupé par des bruits de tires venant vers lui. Il se releva et courut, en essayant de semer les hommes qui le pourchassaient.

* * *

**Note deHaruka : Voilà =] J'ai apporté quelque modifications, tu en penses quoi x') ?**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je voudrait terminer avec un :  
1/ Beaucoup de questions que vous vous poserait aura sûrement la réponse dans les chapitres a suivre mais n'hésitez pas à me le demander  
2/ La raison pour lequel j'ai mis un Wish n° 0 ces pour changer un peu des autres fanfics !  
(?) Dans beaucoup de fictions j'ai remarquer que ils décrivent le tatouage comme flammes, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela disait le moi et je changerait  
3/ Oui beaucoup de dialogues, oui il y a sûrement beaucoup de mots répéter mais je fais de mon mieux car le français n'est pas vraiment ma première langue, (je pense que je m'en sort mieux avec l'anglais mais je n'y ose pas le faire.) et mon Microsoft Word a une dent contre moi je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois ce prologue donc il est sûrement pas aussi mieux que la première fois que j'ai écrit.  
**Je sait que mes notes de auteurs sont très longues mais je fais cela pour expliquer le maximum que je peu sans dire le minimum de ce qui vas ce passer dans les prochains chapitres. Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre de cette fiction environs toutes les deux semaines. Aussi si vous avais des questions du genre ou et comment se déroule l'histoire (si je ne l'est pas prononcer) alors j'y répondrait, et, parfois les chapitres suivant auront des tournures différant du précédant.**


	2. Wish n1

Yahoo ! Voici le chapitre promis qui devait être le 22 Mai mais comme j'ai décider de mettre tout les samedis (des 2 semaines) donc voilà ! Oui car si vous aurait lues le grand récit de note d'auteur vous aurait vu que j'avait écrit que je mettrait une chapitre environt estimativement (je précise en avance je suis nule en math !) tout les 2 semaines. Donc normalement si ma vie est encore sauver le prochain serra le 5 Juin.

Bon je vais répondre a quelques reviews xD alors...

**Stuffed sheep** :_ Merci beaucoup pour le début de ta review ! ^^ Pour être honnête j'ai l'impréssion que dans toute mes fictions de reborn et G27 (vu qu'il a très peu fic française de G27 et je suis une très grande fan de ce manga et de ce couple impossible !) je met le même début ! Pour l'instant juste un me satisfait surement car il est très bizarre xD._  
_Pour ta question a propos de Tsuna en couple eh bien... J'aime bien le G27 et le 2772 mais je vais pas faire ici notre très chère Primo un pédo... (sa serra marant non ? Vu que techniquement il a plus de 400 ans...) mais une chose est sur et certains... non ces pas un très grand spoiler il fallait sans douter avec moi d'ailleurs je ne ferait pas un K27, du moins dans cette fic, ces pour Kyoko j'ai d'autres plans. Sinon j'ai pas vraiment penser a Tsuna en couple ! Si tu as des idées je suis toute ouïe._  
_Pour ta dernière question je l'est dit a la fin du prologue et au début de ce grand récit ^^_

Djeday :_ Alors je te remercie beaucoup le début de ta review xD (je me répête non ?) tes la première personne qui me la dit avec ce point de vue. Puis touché ! Je ne suis pas vraiment française ce que j'ai mentioner aussi avant ^^ Et je me répête pour ici : Non je n'est pas vraiment copier la fic ! Si je l'aurais fait je l'aurais plutôt traduite ! Chose que je pense a faire pour une fic que j'aime bien (quelques unes de G27 et une de R27 je pense) mais je ne pense pas encore a me lancer la dessus._  
_Sache que pour "de Hiver" j'avait mis au début "d'hiver" mais mon Microsoft Word me la corriger comme sa - Je peu parier que toute mes erreurs viennent de Microsoft Word xD Je suis sérieuse la dessus ! Bref... répondant a tes question x)_  
_1/Et aussi, pourquoi pendant? Quel est le lien entre tes criquets et ton vent - Eh bien alors que il y avait une brise de vent les criquet eh bien "chantaient" x) non car moi dans le jardin de mon oncle les criquets faisait leurs orchestre lorsque il y avait une brise de vent estival et c'était la nuit._  
_2/Et puis, tu emplois des images super poétiques, je trouve, ce qui est bien, mais tu les posent, là, juste, sans broder. - Eh bien alors dans se cas la a part dire le fait que je suis rester quelques secondes en fixant plusieurs fois cette ligne je me suis dit... "Tiens je n'avait rien remarquer..." et je me suis mise a rire. Oui je rit de moi même car normalement un auteur, doit savoir ce qu'il met, mais moi... eh bien je écrit mais... je écrit. Tout en essayant de trouver le bon mot en essayant de mon mieux appliquer les régles que ma soeur m'as donner. (C'est un peu près une encyclopédie si je pouvait tout compter !)_ _Bon je pense que j'ai tout répondue en faisant des grand récit alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Si seulement je pouvait trouver vite les mots pour mes chapitres, car l'histoire elle est dans la tête mais les mots ne veulent pas apparaître !_

**fee obsidienne** : _Héhéhé (je ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai écrit comme sa mais bon xD), si tu savait le nombre de langue que je sait parler (et que pour certaines je suis en train d'apprendre) sans compter avec le français, anglais et japonais je me demanderait qu'est-ce que tu dirait xD. Vu la tête que beaucoup de gens font après avoir entendue la liste j'ai hate de savoir par écrit _x)

**ophelie.r :**_ Merci pour ton encouragement ! Et puis comment va tourner l'histoire tout dépendra des chapitres précédents et de mon imagination.__  
_

Sachez que j'ai fait la plus part du scénario vers 20h a 3h du matin car le truc s'effacer toujours sur mon portable -  
J'était a un tout fin cheveux de jeter mon portable pas un trou tellement que j'était énerver et stresser que le truc s'effacer toujours comme sa comme s'il faisait exprêt. J'avoue au premier coup sa devait être mieux mais vers le 25 coup je pense que sa a enlever la couleur. J'ai écrit la fin de l'histoire en permanence, je m'ennuyer a mourir tout le monde était partit au CDI donc j'ai prit une copie double petit format (oui car notre prof veux des petites) et je me suis mise a écrire avec la version "anime" dans ma tête ^^

Note : Dans la fin du chapitre, dans le AN la où j'expliquerait une certaine couleur... ne soyez pas en colère contre moi mais j'avait assez marre de le répéter au gens de mon entourage donc... peut-être que je suis aller un peu (beaucoup) trop forte là-dessus. Donc je m'excuse d'avance !

_**Ce chapitre a était corriger par : Queen-Disturbed-Haruka !**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement TwT) car j'aurait laisser le manga continuer en anime.**_

* * *

**Wish n°1 : La nuit avant le début de la fin**

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et éclairé d'un soleil resplendissant, caché de temps à autres par l'un des rares nuages qui se profilait. Une douce brise passait de temps en temps et faisait harmonieusement bouger les feuilles et les fleurs.

La matinée semblait calme par ''aspect ", car dans la famille Vongola il faut être prêt à tout, Giotto se réveilla et bailla. Il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et essaya de coiffer ces cheveux indomptables mais c'était inexorablement impossible. Il prit sa cape et s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivé il vit avec horreur ses gardiens en train de se battre mais cette fois-ci pas avec la nourriture mais avec des vraies armes.

Des couteaux, fourchettes, cuillères pointues attendez… pointues ? Oh, Primo n'allait pas laissez ça aussi facilement que d'habitude. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ils n'étaient plus d'un jaune éclatant mais d'un orange comme le ciel lors du coucher du soleil, tout le monde se figea en sentant l'aura menaçante qui planait dans l'air. Les gardiens regardèrent autour d'eux et virent un Enfer au lieu de la salle de dîner, ils glapirent tous en se préparant à ce qui allait leur arriver d'ici quelques secondes s'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas. Car il faut dire qu'une punition de Primo est sans échappatoire même pour une urgence. Ce qui n'arrivait pas vraiment dans de telles circonstances.

« Je ne veux pas être seul, mais je veux pas qu'on me fasse du mal ! » Pensa un jeune brunet qui visitait la ville. Quelques gens le regardaient avec pitié, d'autres le souriaient et encore certains lui donnait des offrandes. Alors qu'il était assis sur une fontaine mangeant une pomme qu'un vendeur lui avait offerte, il vit une scène qui le rendit nostalgique. Un enfant en train de pleurer parce qu'il était tombé et ses parents le serrait dans leurs bras pour le réconforter.

Il sentit des larmes salées tomber de ces yeux involontairement et courut dans un endroit pour pleurer. Mais partout où il allait il voyait des enfants avec leurs parents, n'en pouvant plus de contenir toute la tristesse et le mal qu'il avait, il pleura et cria pour extérioriser la douleur qu'il avait en lui.

Giotto qui visitait les lieux avec ces gardiens regardait les pères avec leurs enfants et soupira. Ces gardiens qui avaient vu cela se sentirent inquiets, même si certain ne le montraient pas.

« Primo ! Pourquoi vous soupirer ? » Demanda G. Alors que Primo allait répondre il fut coupé par Knuckle : « I y a une foule extrême là bas» et pour montrer qu'il avait raison il pointa du doigt un endroit où beaucoup de personne étaient assemblés. « Un spectacle ? » questionna G. « une lutte de boxe à l'extrême ? » proposa Knuckle, Alaude prit ces menottes en murmurant un « Je vais les emprisonniez pour avoir perturbé le calme de la ville. » qui fit tressaillir tout le monde, espérant que ce ne soit pas ça.

« Allons vérifier ! » proposa Asari qui obtenu un signe de tête, grognement ou un rire étrange en signe de concordance. Après avoir fait un marathon les gardiens et Primo se mirent à s'inquiéter car il n'y avait pas une foule à cause d'une lutte ou d'un spectacle comme certains pensaient, mais à cause de quelqu'un en train de pleurer, la foule qui avait remarqué les Vongola s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage. Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent ils sentirent (pour certains) leurs cœurs rater un battement.

L'enfant ne devait pas être âgé de plus de quatre ans, il avait des cheveux bruns et cachait ses yeux avec ses petites mains en forme de poing mais ce qui était le plus étrange pour eux étaient ces habits. « Qu'est-ce… » Marmonna Asari, Giotto s'approcha de l'enfant « mis scusi*… » Aucune réponse, tout les Vongola se tournèrent vers Asari l'air de dire : ''tes le seul japonais fait quelque chose à propos de ça " d'une façon différente pour chacun. Asari qui riait nerveusement s'avança vers l'enfant. Il tapota l'épaule de l'enfant et commença « Ano… » Mais fut vite coupé lorsque l'enfant qui avait vu son visage se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout le monde resta perplexe en regardant la direction où le gamin avait couru et regardait droit vers Asari en le lançant un regard ''Qu'est-ce que tu la fais ?'' Asari leva ces mains innocentes et se mit à rire nerveusement en sachant par quoi il devrait passer.

L'enfant courut en voyant le visage de l'homme sûrement japonais. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel le soleil était prêt à se coucher. « Kire**… Otou-san, Okaa-san… Vous me manquez, koayo ! Je veux vous revoir vous me manquez… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas avec vous ? » Il regarda le coucher du soleil et s'assit sur l'herbe en pensant à ce que lui et ses parents auraient pu dire en voyant le coucher orangé du soleil. Il se blottit contre un arbre et s'endormit au froid et mal installé mais il était tellement triste et avait tellement peur qu'il ne fit pas attention à ça. Soudain il se rappela que la voisine de sa mère aimait beaucoup prendre soin de lui.

Sans plus attendre il recourut vers son village en faisant plus attention et cette fois-ci avec un peu de joie sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il arriva au village la nuit était tombée, il s'assit devant la porte d'entrée de la voisine de sa mère. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui, le brunet se mit en boule pour que les gens qui venaient ne le voient pas. Eh bien la chance n'était déjà pas de son coter depuis sa naissance ; il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il leva doucement sa tête pour voir la personne qui le tenait fermement et fut surpris et réconforté de voir que ce n'était personne d'autre que la voisine.

Il était désormais à l'intérieur de sa maison , il fut étonné qu'elle ne lui demande pas ce qu'il faisait devant chez elle par une nuit froide. La voisine revint avec une tasse et la plaça devant Tsuna.

« Bois un peu, je pense que ça te calmera de tout ce que tu as du vivre depuis avant-hier ! » déclara d'une voix douce la jeune femme. Tsuna hocha la tête et commença à boire timidement le contenu offert, il remarqua aussi tôt par le goût que c'était du lait au chocolat, ce que sa mère lui donnait toujours avant de dormir. En se souvenant de sa mère il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la dame le prendre dans les bras en murmurant dans ces oreilles des paroles comme des : ''tout va bien je suis là !'' Ou des ''tout va bien se passer !'' Il voulait y croire mais il avait ce sentiment que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, ce même sentiment qu'il avait eu avant que ses parents meurent devant ces yeux. Bercé par la petite chaleur que la dame lui donnait il ferma lentement les yeux et aussitôt s'endormit laissant toute sa tristesse et sa préoccupation partir ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

* * *

**Haruka : Chapitre deux corrigé x') !**

* * *

1. Alors oui bon, je sait que beaucoup personnes disent et pensent que notre idolatré Vongola Primo, Taru Giotto et Sawada Ieyatsu au Japon a des yeux bleu ciel mais la vérité fait toujours mal et la je pense que je vais casser le coeur de beaucoup de gens en écrivant cela donc ceux qui sont sensibles veuiller vous abstatenir...  
_"EH bien non, notre royal Primo n'as PAS des yeux BLEU ! Mais il y as bien des yeux** JAUNES** ! Lorsque il as dans des colos ou dessins ou je ne sait quoi des yeux bleus ces une sois disante fan qui n'as pas eu l'intelligence de faire des recherches (et utiliser le cerveau car sa se voyait -) pour vérifier que Giotto avait des yeux **JAUNES** ! Hello ? Is somebody in this head ? Pour commencer ceux qui n'avaient pas remarquer au début pourraient faire des recherches dans des sites japonais (utiliser Google Chrome il traduit ou au pire Google Translated) vous voyerais très bien Vongola Primo avec des yeux **JAUNES** ! Dans tout les dessin de personnes japonaises et je pense aussi a Kubyou Azami (dans je suis une très grande fan d'elle) qu'il apparait toujours avec des yeux jaunes ! Puis l'autre que est le cerveau est : On dit que Tsuna ressemble a Primo certes ces vrais sauf les couleurs des yeux et de leurs cheveux ceux de Tsuna sont bruns et les cheveux de Giotto eh ben il est blond. Puis les autres boss de la Vongola quelques uns ont aussi les yeux plus au moins jaunes ! ET AUSSI DANS LES EPISODES : Son orange est plus clair que celui de Tsuna ! *remonte mes lunettes noirs imaginaires* S'il faut d'autres preuves disait le moi -w-_

2. Ce qui n'arrive pas vraiment dans de telles circonstances - Eh bien j'ai décider d'être méchante avec eux et que a chaque fois qu'ils veulent pas travailler il y a une urgence et lorsque ils veulent travailler il n'y as rien xD Je met sa car sa arrive la plus part du temps a nous.  
3. Eh bien Alaude ressemble a Hibari, Alaude a créer une fondation, Hibari dans le futur a créer lui aussi une fondation. Ils sont pareils (même avec leurs gardiens) sauf que Alaude est plus mature et je ne pense pas vraiment que il dira herbivore mais bon comme ont ne le sait pas trop j'ai décider de mettre emprisonniez au lieu de mordre a mort, pour changer un peu des autres fics aussi

LANGUAGE :  
*Mi scussi : Excusez-moi en italien  
**Kire : beau ; si beau en japonais  
*Koayo : Je l'ai écrit comme sa se prononce : peur ; J'ai peur en japonais

Je voulais tout dabord fait Tsuna dormir dans la forêt mais après je me suis dit que c'était clicher (car j'ai vue dans une ou trois fic que Tsuna apparaissait toujours a partir d'une forêt...) donc j'ai mis lui courir vers une voisine.


	3. Wish n2

**Voici le chapitre 2 (Wish n°2). Je voudrait vous dire que les titres sont vraiment important ! Bon, a l'heure que je vous parle -écrit cela- je suis déjà vers la fin du chapitre 5. C'est pour cela que je met des chapitres toutes les 2-3 semaines. Pour avoir du temps a écrire 1/2/3 chapitres en avances et les corriger.**

**ophelie.r - J'espère que je ne décevrait pas avec ce chapitre ! ^^' Et dans les chapitres a venir...**

**kuroechwannn - Heureuse que tu aime cette fic ! Et puis à l'heure que je poste ce chapitre j'ai déjà la fin du chapitre 5 faite. J'ai beaucoup de idées pour cette fic, surtout la fin ! Oui je pense déjà a la fin xD. Et a vrais dire j'espère que t'appréciera ce chapitre, d'ailleurs chaque scène a une partie importante dans cette fic. Ou plus au moins !**

_**Ce chapitre à était corriger par : Queen-Distubed-Haruka ! Un grand merci à elle ! x)**_

_**JE NE POSSÈDE TRISTEMENT PAS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! C'est juste Master-Sama qui me laisse faire joujou avec ces personnages !**_

* * *

**Wish n°2 : L'avant début de la fin !**

Vongola Primo était réputé pour plusieurs choses : pour sa gentillesse, pour ses manières de pardonner les gens, pour utiliser le pouvoir des Vongola juste pour protéger les plus faibles, pour son intelligence dans le domaine mafieux alors qu'il était si jeune, pour sa beauté et pour d'autres choses mais ses gardiens ne s'attendaient pas que leur très cher boss soit comme ça dès qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux…

« Alaude as-tu trouvé quelque chose à propos du garçon ? », « Asari tu es sur de ne lui avoir fait aucun mal ? », « Daemon as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal avec le petit ? », « Alaude as-tu finalement trouvé des informations oui ou non ? »

Tous les gardiens se mirent à fixer Alaude. Une personne normale aurait pu dire qu'il était calme, mais dans ces yeux et avec une hyper intuition on pouvait vite comprendre qu'il était agacé par tout cela. Alaude se trouvait là, dos au mur, loin de tous les " herbivores " qui étaient présents dans la salle.

« Alors ? » N'importe qui dans la salle pouvait voir que leur boss s'impatientait en attendant une réponse qui selon eux, décidera si un miracle ou un désastre s'accoplirait. Alaude s'avança et se mit face à face de Giotto pour lui donner un dossier.

Et il s'assit dans le canapé le plus proche en fermant les yeux tout en attendant d'autres réactions. Giotto lui s'assit et commença à lire les fichiers qui étaient… seul ? un seul fichier ? « Alaude qu'est-ce… » Questionna Giotto qui fut aussi tôt coupé par son interlocuteur. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle et je l'ai juste vu de dos, pas grand chose de son visage et j'ai questionné la ville entière pour recevoir ces petites informations, d'autres questions ? » Même si sa bouche demandait d'autres questions son regard disait plutôt un : ''Ose dire autre chose sur ce sujet et tu ne te rendras même pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard "

Après avoir vu ce regard Giotto ravala directement les questions qu'il allait poser, non pas qu'il était surpris puisque son gardien du nuage était distant et peu discuteur. Hic. La majorité des fois où Alaude parlait c'était des ''Hn.'' Ou des ''Je vais te mordre à mort.'' Ou des ''herbivore.''

Giotto se mit à directement à lire et relire plusieurs fois le même fichier. Trente minutes avaient déjà passé et il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, tout ce que le fichier disait était des choses très peu utiles, elles seraient utiles s'ils trouvaient le petit brunet et qu'il répondait à leurs questions

o0o ~ o0o

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla il sentit l'air matinal brosser ces cheveux et sa peau. _« Étrange… la dernière fois j'en étais sûr que j'étais dans un lit. »_ pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux en s'asseyant et examina le lieu inconnu. Tsuna bougea ses bras et jambes pour essayer de les dégourdir. Il avait une énorme envie de vomir lorsqu'il reprit ses sens.

Il avait la gorge sèche, ses membres étaient engourdis, sa peau lui brûlait et à chaque inspiration l'intérieur de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit le visage d'une femme. Il voyait tout violet et en double. L'inconnu prit la parole :

« Je vois que tu es réveillé ! » on pouvait entendre des rires mais ce qui lui était étrange était que cette voix lui était familière. Et soudain il se rappela. « V… Vous… êtes… » Malgré le fait que sa gorge brulait il continua mais il n'y avaient que ses lèvres qui bougeaient, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Des rires remplissaient la salle et Tsuna trembla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et son pressentiment devenu réel, la dame se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il me semble donc que tu m'as reconnu ! » sa voix était tellement froide et rempli de cruauté qu'il en frissonna. « Rentrer ! C'est là que votre contra commence. » Déclara-t-elle, aussitôt cinq hommes rentrèrent dans la salle avec des valises et des machines électroniques. Et à ce moment-là, Tsuna commença à être torturé.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'il n'y avait plus de trace du brunet et Giotto était inquiet même son intuition ne l'aidait pas. ''Comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre'' pensa-t-il. Il continua à signer sa paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le fichier d'Alaude, il l'inquiètait beaucoup et il décida de parler avec ses gardiens cet après-midi lors de leur réunion semainière qui aura lieu aujourd'hui…

oOo ~ oOo

« … Donc, je pense qu'il faudra refaire la porte pour plus de sécurité pour minerai-sama.» déclara Lampo. « Pour une fois que tas des bonnes idées ! » grogna G. « Le grand Lampo à toujours eut des bonnes idées Pinky » dit-il avec un ton moqueur « répète pour voir ! » Lampo ferma les yeux et bougea sa main droite en répétant sa réponse. Giotto décida qu'il était temps pour lui de parler -et aussi de les calmer- de ce qu'il voulait leur dire depuis le début de la réunion.

Giotto toussa pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, une fois cela fait, il prit la parole. « Il y a une chose dont je voulais discuter avec vous depuis le début de cette réunion lorsque j'en ai pris connaissance… » Il s'arrêta et regarda Alaude. « Alaude c'est au sujet de ton dossier ! » Alaude le regarda avec intérêt « Si ce que dit ton rapport est correct… » Regard de la mort d'Alaude diriger vers Giotto. « Et si c'est aussi pour cette raison que mon intuition me donne une immense douleur à la tête… » Tout le monde sauf Giotto retinrent leurs respirations. « Il faudra aller dans ce village le plus vite possible et peu importe comment on en est éloigné ! » finit-il dans son mode ''Moi je suis le Boss et vous êtes mes esclaves'' . Il sortit de la salle sans jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir s'ils le suivaient ou pas_. ''Pas de temps pour cela ! Et connaissant Asari et G ils me suivent directement.''_ Et avec cette dernière pensée il accéléra le rythme de ces pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva au portail en attendant son carrosse, il entendit des cris de son nom et des bruits de pas rapides _''Ils sont donc venu malgré leurs visages perplexe''._

Giotto reçut une tape qui le fit sortir de ces rêveries et moqueries de ces gardiens _**(Primo vous êtes un tel gamin xD… ah bien y repenser c'est moi qui vous fais comme cela… mes excuses…)**_, il se retourna pour faire face à G et lui donna un regard perdu. « Primo je vous suivrais jusqu'à l'extrémité de la Terre, j'affronterais la Déesse des Mers et je lutterais contre des tempêtes… » À cette remarque Primo avait un petit rire puisque son gardien était celui de la tempête mais n'empêche il avait toujours son regard perdu dans le discours de son bras droit. « … Je maudirais les dieux avec toute ma haine et ma colère mais s'il a des choses que je ne peux pas faire pour toi est de te trahir et te laisser affronter des bandes de mafieux seul… » _''Sans oublier toi et tes gamineries…''_ G lui donna un sourire et Giotto le lui rendit toujours perturbé par le discours dont il avait perdu une moitié assez importante.

''_Je ne peux pas laisser G savoir que j'ai perdu la moitié de son discours…''_ pensa-t-il _''Giotto, je tes connu depuis gamin et on a été inséparable. Et j'ai toujours été avec toi lors de tes gamineries… Je sais que tu as raté la moitié de mon plus beau discourt t'étant destiné Et tu vas me rendre la monnaie Mio Caro Amico !''_ pensa G alors qu'il songeait à de multiples choses qu'il pourrait faire à Giotto.

« Donc j'en conclus que vous venez tous. » Giotto disait cela comme une question même s'il savait qu'ils allaient venir avec lui depuis le début. Ils confirmèrent avec leurs propres mots, gestes ou regards. « Eh bien allons-y. le carrosse ne va pas nous attendre jusqu'au coucher du soleil. » Et avec ces mots ils y entrèrent tous.

* * *

**Haruka : Chapitre toi corrigé x'D !**

* * *

**Et je vous présente la fin du chapitre 2 part 1 xD Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Perso je me suis bien torturé le crane pour savoir comment faire Primo un gamin dans ces penser mais un adulte en apparence xD**  
**Alors :**  
**1/ Imaginer un peu Tsuna en train de penser a propos de Reborn car il n'as pas prêter attention a ces paroles et G qui est Reborn qui est en train de réfléchir a comment tort-je veux dire comment entraîner son chère élève !**

**Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus longs !**


	4. Wish n3

**Ciaossu ! Voici le chapitre 3 encore plus long que les deux autres. J'espère que vous l'aimerait car pour le corriger j'ai du me lever a 4-5h du matin xD. Et a la fin le truc marchait pas... donc il as était corriger le 31/05/2012 et mit donc Doc Manager le même jour ! Sacher que je suit déjà en train de finir le chapitre 7 eh oui... j'avance vite !**

**_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Ne m'appartient pas ! Master-sama me laisse juste utiliser ces personnages !_  
**

* * *

**Wish n°3 : Le début de la fin !**

Quelque part en Italie, dans un village où les habitants sont supposés à être heureux, il avait air glacial qui en frôlant du visage des paysans donner de la peur dans tous leurs corps. Le ciel qui était d'habitude bleu était désormais d'un gris foncer presque à virer au noir provoquer par les nuages, le sol était mouillé et d'une froideur que même une personne qui n'était pas pieds nus pouvait sentir le froid. La brume qui en temps normal laisserait quelqu'un voir au moins ces pieds et mains, était tellement épaisse qu'une personne qui était prise dans le piège pouvait même plus voir leurs vêtements et mains.

Les villageois qui pensait que c'était à cause de la saison ne firent pas très grande attention au climat et à l'air malveillant qui flottait dans le village.

Lorsque Tsuna repris connaissance ce jour-là, il sentit quelque chose de différent. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un mot là-dessus mais il savait que quelque chose était étrange. Ce n'était pas du fait que la maison où il _'habitait'_ avait les fenêtres fermées avec du bois pour empêcher de quelqu'un de l'extérieur sache ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas non plus dû au fait qu'il c'était réveiller avec une douleur au crâne. Ce n'était rien du fait de tout cela, c'était juste l'air qui planait dans la salle.

Il descendit du lit s'avança à pied presser malgré le fait que son corps lui signaler de se cacher, il ouvrit la porte et observa les alentours. Rien, même pas un rat. Il commença à vagabonder dans la salle a la recherche de la personne qui le laisse vivre ici.

Il était traumatisé par ce que cette personne le faisait, il ne pouvait même plus toucher une personne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ces qu'il avait créé une phobie. En marchand dans la salle à la recherche d'une personne, le bois à chaque pas grincé, un courant d'air frôla sa peau et il en trembla. Soudain, la foudre s'abattit et il entendit des gens crier, mais ce n'était pas un crié de peur, c'était un cri de désespoir. « Comme un cri lorsque la mort est la… » Murmura Tsuna en tremblant.

Il se sentit pousser et avant qu'il puisse crier de retour une main couvrait sa bouche.

═══════════════════════════════════════════════════Ŋ

« Vite ! » cria Giotto. Alaude qui était désormais celui qui diriger le carrosse répondit. « Si j'aurais pu je l'aurais déjà fait herbivore blond. Si on va plus vite ont risqué d'avoir un accident… » Giotto ferma les yeux en pensant à une manière pour aller plus vite. « Alaude arrête ! » Alaude s'arrêta et tous ceux qui étaient dans le carrosse se sont cogné l'un contre l'autre sauf Giotto qui avait G pour le protéger.

« Nufufufu… Vongola Primo, j'espère que vous avait une bonne raison pour nous faire arrêter comme ça ! » Déclara Daemon qu'étonnamment tout le monde était de son accord. Giotto soupira avant de dire « Alaude, as-tu des menottes de langues distances ? »

Alaude leva un sourcil à cette question mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il enleva deux menottes de son manteau et menotta les deux mains de Giotto. « Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il. « Je vais utiliser mes flammes pour aller plus vite ! Menotte aussi la carrosse s'il te plaît ! » Alaude menotta la carrossé et s'assit dans la place du conducteur et ferma les yeux. « Hn. » fut sa seule réponse

Sachant que son gardien du Nuage ne changera pas d'avis, Giotto se mit dans son mode HDW, « Accrochez-vous ! » dit-il dans un ton déterminer, « Car vous aller voir le ciel. » rajouta-t-il dans un ton taquin et s'envola en emportant la carrosse1. Pendant tout le voyage en pouvait entendre Lampo en train de crier des « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » et Knuckle en train de dire sans cesse des phrases comme : « C'est un voyage à l'extrême ! » ou un « Que dieu nous bénisse pour nous faire voyager dans le ciel ! »

Giotto après avoir parcouru quelques km en quelques minutes commença à voir à la fumer noir dans le ciel_. « Ce n'est pas bon signe »_ pensa-t-il et il accéléra sans prévenir a ses passagers, qui étaient en train de l'insulter de tous les noms pour avoir accélérait. Lorsqu'ils sentirent que Giotto diminuer la vitesse ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il se passait et ils ont tous imaginé le pire… et G fut le premier à réagir.

« GIOTTO ! SI POUR TOI ET TES IDEES FOLLES JE MEURS ICI ET D'UNE FACON RIDICULE JE VAIS TE POURCHASSER JUSQU'À CE QUE JE PUISSE ENFIN TE RENDRE LA PAREILLE ! » Rugit/cria G de tous ces poumons.

« Lampo-sama peut pas mourir comme sa je suis si jeeeeeeeeeune ! » pleurnicha Lampo.

« Que Dieu nous pardonne pour qu'on meurt avant de terminer notre devoir ! Amen… À L'EXTRÊME ! » Pria, à l'extrême Knuckle.

« Nufufufu, oya Primo ! Je vous trouve très courageux de me faire mourir ainsi ! » Déclara Daemon avec son rire de psychopathe.

« Hahahaha… Giotto-San ! » Ria Asari sans se soucier de ce qu'il lui arrive.

« Hn. » répondit Alaude sachant ce qui se passait. Pendant que G criait aux autres.

« LAMPO JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR AVEC TOI DONC ARRÊTE DE PLEURNICHER ! » « Hey Lam… » KNUCKLE ARRÊTE DE CRIER TES EXTRÊMES ! » « EXTRÊME ! » « DAEMON… » « Nufufufu… oui ? Nufufufu… » « JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR EN ENTENDANT TON STUPIDE RIRE! » « Oya oya ! C'est très méchant de votre part mon… » « Mama ! Si on meurt faut être en paix haha haha… »

Tout le monde qui était dans le carrosse regarda Asari qui lui eut une goutte de sueur. « ES-TU FOU ? EN VAS TOUS MOURIR COMMENT TU PEU RIRE COMME SA TOI IDIOT DE FLÛTE ! » (Idiot de flûte rajouté par G). Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ils pensèrent qu'ils allaient voir un ange, Dieu ou même un démon mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils allaient voir…

« Quoi ? Vous me regarder comme si vous pensaient que j'étais un démon ou un ange ? Ou même Dieu ! » La personne commença à rigoler mais reprit son sérieux. « Mais je pense que vaut mieux que vous reprenne vos esprits… on est arrivé ! »

Les gardiens sortirent, Giotto leur pointa une direction avec son regard sérieux et ils se mirent à regarder. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était de la fumer noir s'accumulait de plus en plus. Ils ont fixé Giotto avec un regard interrogateur et leur réponse fut un hochement de tête. « C'est le village qu'on devait sauver… » Il baissa la tête honteusement et avec de la tristesse dans sa voix « et on a échoué… »

Tous eurent un coup dans leur cœur en voyant leur boss qui avait gaspillé ces flammes de dernières volontés pour venir sauver à temps les villageois, chacun regarda l'autre. Daemon à Alaude, Alaude à Knuckle, Knuckle à Lampo, Lampo à G et G fit signe de tête à Asari. « Giotto-San… » Giotto leva sa tête pour regarder Asari qui lui donna un petit sourire. « On peut toujours aller vérifier qui c'est, un miracle a pu venir et il y a au moins un survivant ! » G continua. « Après tout au moins un survivant ces mieux que rien ! Déjà que selon le rapport il n'y avait pas de grand nombre de villageois… »

Giotto eut une petite lueur de détermination dans ces yeux et hocha la tête. « On va vérifier le village en entier ! » commanda-t-il en recevant des hochements avec des regards déterminés de ces gardiens.

Et ce fut ainsi que les gardiens se mirent à courir vers l'ancien village désormais détruit à la recherche au moins une personne en vie. Juste une seule personne leur suffira.

═══════════════════════════════════════════════════Ŋ

Cela faisait désormais depuis deux heures qu'ils recherchaient des survivants et ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé. Ils se sont tous réunis devant le carrosse avec des visages –ou des yeux- qui avaient le même sentiment. La déception. Giotto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant aucun mot pour dire il la referma de suite. Asari donna un petit sourire triste.

« Eh ben, cela fait depuis deux heures qu'on cherche mais ces presque dans le même secteur faut pas abandonner si tôt. » dit-il pour remotiver les autres, ce qui ne marcha pas très bien.

« Si je ne me trompe pas… » Commença Alaude qui reçut tous les regards vers lui. « Si je ne me trompe pas il y a une autre partie du village quelques kilomètres d'ici, on n'a pas encore cherché dans ce secteur. » Alors que Giotto allait dire quelque chose il fit devancer par Daemon.

« Nufufufu. Mais je ne pense pas que quelques kilomètres feront une différence de la vie d'une personne ou pas ! » Fit comme remarque Daemon.

« Je n'aime pas cela mais… je suis d'accord avec lui ! » Avoua Lampo avec un peu de honte dans sa voix pour avoir dit cela à voix haute. Giotto ne les regarda avec un sourire tellement triste qu'aussitôt les deux en regretter leurs paroles. Comment pouvaient-ils dire cela à voix haute et surtout face à leurs Boss alors qu'il est dans cet état-là ? C'est ce que tous les gardiens pensaient.

« Donc… Cela ne sert à rien pas vrai ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il baissa la tête pour que personne ne voie son visage et se dirigea vers le carrosse en étant suivi par ces gardiens. Mais aussitôt lorsqu'il était à quelques mètres de du carrosse il eut une douleur dans la tête. Serrant sa tête avec ses mains et en se mettant à genoux comme si s'allait aidait à calmer l'horrible douleur. (Je ne sais pas pour vous mais… j'ai vraiment l'impression que je suis sadique avec Giotto et Tsuna…)

« Primo qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix G. « Nufufufu, n'est-ce pas évident ? Il a mal à sa tête ! » G s'approcha de Giotto. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » « Ma tête me fait mal à cause de mon hyper intuition… » Dit-il. Tout le monde regarda avec curiosité mais le seul qui fut assez rapide a été sadique avec Giotto et Tsuna –w-)

« Hn. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? » Questionna Alaude. ''C'est moi où il vient de parler beaucoup pendant cette journée ?'' Pensèrent les autres. Giotto se releva d'un coup et commença à courir vers la direction où ils venaient de quitter laissant tout le monde surpris.

Il était si pressé qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de faire une mémoire photogénique du visage d'Alaude pour faire du chantage plus tard.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans le secteur en ruine la première chose qu'il se demanda fut : ''pourquoi mon intuition me dit de venir ici ?'' Sachant que pour l'instant son intuition ne lui a jamais trompé et qu'as sauvé lui et d'autres d'innombrables fois il le fit confiance encore une fois et se mit as marcher dans une direction aux hasards.

Et couper ! Prochain chapitre… Nan je rigole Xd comme c'est un des chapitres important et car je suis sûr que vous vouliez vite voir tout et car je sais qu'est-ce que ces d'attendre, car franchement dans une histoire on est déjà au 12ème chapitre et le bouleversement n'a même pas eu encore lieu je me demande même si cette personne a bien écrit le résumer –w-''

Donc pour cela et aussi pour m'excuser pour le futur car je vais être absente car je vais voyager et je n'aurai pas internet ni d'électricité dans le voyage (y op les sadiques dans les autocars) et car j'avais prévu depuis le début. Je vais continuer le chapitre Xd

Continuer de lire et désoler si elle ressemble à une autre histoire ce n'étaient pas pour être le cas. Je vais juste rajouter une autre petite partie cependant…

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de marcher il était devant une maison en ruines et il avait du sang désormais sèche qui était à l'extérieur. ''Surement des gens qui étaient dedans lorsque le désastre à commencer !'' Pensa-t-il avec pitié, il regarda autour de lui il voyait que des ruines et du sang. Soudain il entendit un gémissement qui venait de la maison en ruine. Pensant que c'était son cerveau désespérer qui jouait avec ces oreilles et son imagination il ne crut pas vraiment mais lorsqu'il entendit un autre mais cette fois-ci un cri couvert par les ruines il commença à enlever le bois et les pierres.

« Je vais te sortir de la attend ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il enlevait la dernière partie d'un mur effondrer il fit choquer par la scène. Un enfant était cloué au sol par une table. Et ce qui le choqua encore plus se fut que c'était le garçon qu'il avait rencontré et voulut tant savoir à propos et le revoir.

Sortant de son état de choc, il souleva la table et la jeta de l'autre côté des ruines. Il prit l'enfant dans ces bras qui c'était rapidement endormi. Découvrant juste quelques ecchymoses dans son visage il décida de regarder plus tard pour d'autres, ayant plus de peur qu'il a était traumatisé par le spectacle sanglant qui avait eu lieu, il vit un corps et pensa _''Ne vous inquiéter pas je vais prendre soin de votre fils !''_ Si seulement il savait que cette personne ne faisait pas partie de sa famille…

Quand il réapparut devant ces gardiens qui avaient décidé de l'attendre il n'avait plus le visage triste, mais un visage rempli de joie en regardant le jeune brunet qui était endormi dans ces bras. Les gardiens lui donnèrent des regards interrogateurs et il juste répondit :

« J'ai juste suivi mon intuition et je l'ai découvert dans une maison en ruine ! » Ils hochèrent de la tête et rentrèrent dans le carrosse cette fois-ci avec un survivant, et un survivant qui avait reçu un regard paternel de la part de leurs Boss sans qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et leurs boss ne l'avaient pas remarqué, et ils décidèrent de garder cela pour eux.

* * *

**Et voici la fin. EN espèrant qu'il vous as plus !**

**1/ L'idée de Giotto a voler m'est venu de deux choses différantes n°1 dans l'OVA Tsuna est obliger de faire voler l'autocarre dans son HDW xD Et lorsque il n'y avait plus de flammes suffisantes eh ben ils allaient tomber mais l'autocarre a continuer a voler sans l'aide de Tsuna qui ce plaigner face a Reborn xD. N°2 ces une image que j'ai dans mon portable x) Il y a Giotto avec les cornes et le museau d'une renne et G est le père noël xD alors que Giotto éssaye de ouvrir la porte a Tsuna en disant "Tu veux pas ton cadeau ?" Tsuna crie en disant de ne pas s'approcher xDD et dans la fin du "meme" on voit Père G dans une boite en train de voler grâce a la renne Giotto en HDW xD**


	5. Wish n4

**Ciaossu ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! xD Suivit du chapitre 5 et 6 ! Les raisons seront mis dans le chapitre 6 !**

**Alors :**

/Blablablablabla Parental G27\- Cela est du Flash-Back !

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Ne m'appartient pas Master-sama me laisse juste moi faire joujou~**_

* * *

**Wish n°4 : Traumatisassions**

Lorsque Primo arriva à la mansion il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à ces gardiens et il se précipita dans la direction de sa chambre. Une fois arriver dans sa chambre il posa délicatement le petit brunet dans son lit, il enleva doucement le t-shirt pour ne pas le réveiller et fit une grimace lorsqu'il avait vu le torse de l'enfant.

Des coupures, des marques de fouet, des plaies à peine guérit entouré tout le haut de son corps. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas pareil pour le bas à peine cacher, il enleva le short et lorsqu'il vit quelques petites coupures il soupira de soulagement mais après quelques secondes il fronça les sourcils. « Qui ferait une telle chose cruelle à un enfant de quatre ans ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il enleva la cape et couvrit le corps entier du jeune brun1, il le prit dans ces bras et le ramena dans la direction de l'infirmerie. « Si je ne me trompe pas Knuckle devrait être là-bas ! » lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs tous les majordomes et femmes de ménage se demandaient si le gamin endormit dans les bras de leurs Boss en étant couvert par sa cape était son fils. Primo ne s'inquiéter pas des regards qu'il recevait même si au fond de lui il était gêné des regards surpris que les gens donnent à l'enfant.

═══════════════════════════════════════════════════Ŋ

Pendant ce temps avec notre Tsuna endormie comme la belle au bois dormant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ces si chaleureux et protecteurs ! Ah, c'est la même chaleur qu'okaa-chan. » Tsuna s'endormit en ayant l'image d'un homme qu'avait la même forme de cheveux que lui. Il se blottit plus pour avoir la chaleur et il fronça les sourcils lorsque la chaleur alors qu'il se blottissait pour en avoir plus eu disparu et remplacé par une chaleur normale.

═══════════════════════════════════════════════════Ŋ

Giotto venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie et chercha du regard un signe de présence de son gardien du soleil. Lorsqu'il vit Knuckle revenir avec une boîte remplie de médicament il se dirigea vers lui. « Knuckle ! » Le gardien du soleil se retourna pour faire face à Giotto et lui sourit. « Giotto qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Giotto baissa la tête vers le brunet et répondit. « Il a plusieurs blessures qui donne signes de tortures. Je voudrais que tu les vérifies s'il te plaît ! » Knuckle hocha la tête. « On va le poser dans un lit dans ce cas. » Knuckle et Giotto se dirigèrent vers une salle qui était à côté. « Après la vérification j'irais chercher quelques vêtements pour lui. » Disa Giotto pendant qu'il s'approchait du lit. « En vas vérifier sa taille dans ce cas à l'extrême. »

Giotto allait poser Tsuna dans le lit lorsque soudain Tsuna se blottit encore plus dans son torse, Giotto eut un regard ébahi pendant que Knuckle donna un petit rire. « On dirait qu'il est déjà attaché à vous ! » Giotto fixa l'enfant toujours dans le choc de ce que Knuckle vient de dire. ''Comment il peut être déjà attaché à moi ? Il ne m'a même pas encore parlé ou regarder, tout ce qu'il a fait ces dormir.'' Se demandait dans ces penser Giotto. « Knuckle désolé, mais… tu peux m'aider. Il est attaché à moi comme une colle ! » Knuckle riait pendant qu'il aider son chère Boss à se séparer de l'enfant qui ne voulait pas.

Une fois qu'ils ont réussi à séparer Giotto et le petit brunet ils le posèrent dans le lit et Knuckle commença à examiner ces blessures tout en grimaçant. Une fois cela fini, il regarda Giotto avec des yeux sérieux. « Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait cela mais… cette personne a dû être un monstre ! » Giotto avait un regard rempli de pitié. « Je me suis dit la même chose… » C'était comme un chuchotement mais Knuckle as pu entendre.

« Tu savais pour les poisons que son corps est en train de lutter pour survivre ? » questionna-t-il. Giotto se leva de la chaise dont il était assis et lui regarda d'un air incrédule. « Non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était empoisonné ! » Répondit Giotto, il se sentait en colère contre les personnes qui ont fait cela au pauvre enfant qui se trouvait dans le lit.

« Je dois dire que je suis étonné par ce gamin… » Knuckle disa cela avec un air pensif. « Comment cela ? » Knuckle bougeait les membres du brunet. « Eh bien, la plupart des poisons sont mortels ! Ces encore un miracle qu'il puisse y survivre juste en haletant de temps en temps ! »

« Sais-tu quel genre de poison il a dans son corps . » Knuckle secoua la tête. « Pour le savoir il faudra attendre encore quelques heures pour le diagnostic se termine. J'ai juste pus savoir qu'il avait du poison à cause des globules2 qu'il avait dans son sang. Il a une forme mais… »

« Mais ? » incita Giotto pour que Knuckle continue sa phrase. « Il faudra faire une dissection3… » Les yeux de Giotto élargie et avant qu'il puisse répondre Knuckle prirent la parole. « Je sais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire et moi non plus je ne veux pas utiliser cette manière ! Maintenant rassit toi je pense que tu es assez curieux de savoir qu'elles sont les poisons qu'il a dans son corps. Mais il faudra attendre, jusqu'à la allée à l'extrême chercher des vêtements pour le pauvre enfant. »

Giotto se rassit et se fit aussi calme qu'il le pouvait, dès qu'il fut assez calme il parla. « Merci Knuckle je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on serrait sans toi ! » remercia-t-il. « Ne me remercie pas ! C'est un don de Dieu s'il peut vivre avec tout cela. » Fit comme remarque Knuckle. Giotto se leva en disant qu'il allait chercher des vêtements alors que Knuckle restait auprès de l'enfant en attendant que le diagnostic se termine.

Lorsque Giotto partit il pouvait entendre derrière la porte la voix de Knuckle en train de prier tout en faisant des commentaires à propos de l'enfant. Puis il se rappela de la conversation que lui et ces gardiens eurent dans le carrosse…

/ Après que Giotto termine de dire comment il a trouvé l'enfant G prit la parole pour couper le silence qu'il a eu. « Donc en tout… Ton hyper intuition a dit de revenir, tu la suivis, tu t'es retrouvé en face d'une maison en ruine et tu as commencé à enlever les pierres et bois. Lorsque tu as réussi à enlever assez pour voir de l'intérieur tu as entendu le gamin appeler de l'aide et lorsque tu l'as pris dans tes bras il s'est évanouie. » Résuma G.

Giotto juste hocha la tête. « Vous ne pensez pas que le petit ressemble à Giotto-San ? » remarqua Asari. Tout le monde se mit à fixer l'enfant et dut avouer qu'Asari avait raison, G prit l'enfant et le plaça à côté de Giotto, visage près visage. « Dieu Saint-Esprit… » Murmura-t-il calmement. ''Le calme avant la tempête…' pensa tous sauf G, sachant qu'il ira exploser.

« ON DIRAIT VRAIMENT TOI ! TU AS FAIT QUOI ? EST-CE POUR CELA QUE T'ECHAPPER DE LA PAPERASSERIE . TU AS UNE FEMME SANS ME LE DIRE . » Tous eurent une goutte de sueur, G allait dire plus mais il se mit en silence lorsqu'il ait le regard paisible que le visage de l'enfant endormie donner, une respiration calme et étonnamment tout le monde calma les mauvais sentiments qu'ils avaient, ils oublièrent tous à propos de la mafia.

« Bah… Te connaissant ne je ne suis sûr qu'aussi idiot, gamin, immature, irresponsable… » Pour Giotto à l'intérieur toutes les critiques que G disait étaient des flèches qui transperçait sa poitrine mais il restait toujours avec un visage calme, même si à l'intérieur il boudait blesser par les propos de son bras droit et ami d'enfance lui disait. « … Et tant d'autres… J'en suis sûr que tu as au moins un cerveau qui fonctionne qui ne te fera pas faire une bêtise aussi grande comme avoir un enfant son se marier. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Merci G, de ta part sa veux dire beaucoup de choses… » Remercia Giotto avec un sourire. Asari rit, « Mama G est en train de compliment en quelque sorte papa Giotto. » Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était un aliène. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » interrogea-t-il. « Sérieusement… Mama G et Papa Giotto ? » Demanda G d'un ton amer.

« Nufufufu… en quelque sorte ils ressemblent à un vieux couple marier je dois l'admettre… » Avoua Daemon, « Ore-sama pensé cela aussi ! » « On dirait à l'extrême ! Voudriez-vous vous marier . » « Hn. » fut la réponse des autres gardiens qui avaient un ton amuser dans leurs voix sauf Alaude qui lui avait dans son regard.

Giotto soupira. Les autres gardiens lui regardèrent avec un regard interrogateur. « Tout le monde je… » Commença-t-il. « J'espère que tu vas pas me marier ! » commenta G. « JE NE SUIS PAS GAY DIEU MERCI G ! » cria Giotto embarrassé par le commentaire de son bras droit. « Herbivore laisse l'autre parler où je vais te menotter à mort. » Alaude sortit de suite des menottes en signe qu'il le fera vraiment.

G se tut et fit un grognement. « Merci Alaude ! » « Hn. Maintenant continue. » Demanda ou plutôt ordonna Alaude. « Tout le monde je me demande si je pourrais l'adopter… » 

Blanc. Silence de Mort. Un ange passa. Les quatre stations firent irruption. Un blizzard apparut. Le dieu de la mort coupa le silence de mort et partit. Jusqu'à…

« ? » fut l'action de tout le monde sauf Alaude qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Giotto frottait ces oreilles endolories. « Aouh… ça fait mal ça… » G reprit de son choc « Giotto as quoi tu penses . » Giotto cligna des yeux et remit son poker-face « N'est-ce pas évident ? » G allait rétorquer lorsque Asari mit une main dans son épaule pour l'arrêter. « Je pense que Giotto a une bonne raison pour cela G. de plus ne te rappelles-tu pas de la dernière nuit si étoiler ? »

G ne trouvant pas d'autres mots répondit. « Giotto… Ne va pas aussi vite comme ça ! Apprends plus à le connaître et lorsque se sera fait laisse-moi être le premier à le savoir et je donnerais l'autorisation et ainsi tu pourras signer des tas de paperasses pour avoir lui comme enfant ! » Giotto donna un sourire diverti. « Oui maman ! » dit-il. 

G eut une énorme veine qui est apparu et il rugit : « JE NE SUIS PAS TA MERE GIOTTO ! » Et ces ainsi que le voyage continua tout en taquinant les uns et les autres. Après tout…\

''… _On n'est pas une famille de la Vongola pour rien !_'' Pensa Giotto alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs.

~ **(Désolé mais je ne savais plus quoi mettre pour dire que Giotto est allé chercher des vêtements pour Tsuna ! Perdonnami per favor !)**

Dans le bureau de Giotto :

« Giotto… avec ce que je vais te dire… Je veux que tu restes calme. » Knuckle dit cela avec un ton sérieux et à la fois suppliant. Giotto sachant que cela allait être sérieux il fit signe de tête. Knuckle prit une inspiration avant de commencer. « Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai dû attendre la fin des diagnostics pour savoir quels sont les poisons de l'enfant, qui sont tous mortels, c'est un grand miracle qu'il peut survivre cela avec juste une fièvre. »

La salle se remplit d'air de préoccupation, Giotto fronça les sourcils tout en restant calme, Knuckle continua. « Je ne sais pas comment mais… la personne qui lui a fait sa ont utilisé les poisons suivants… » Knuckle prit un papier qu'il avait dans sa poche et commença à le lire. « La plupart ce sont des animaux venimeux comme : Vipera ammodytes, Agkistrodon halys, Vipera ursinii… Puis ceux qui viennent de plantes : l'aconit… » Tout qui entendirent cela fronça les sourcils, ils savaient que cette plante était considéré comme la plus dangereuse de l'Europe.

« … la ciguë, elle peut paralyser le système respiratoire, sans oublier qu'elle peut attaquer le système nerveux ce qui peut lui produire des tremblements et aussi la perte de l'orientation. » Lampo leva la main. « Comment le gamin a pu s'en sortir vivant alors que pour l'instant il n'y a que des poisons mortels ? » Knuckle baissa la tête. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Nufufufu… ne faudra-t-il pas le disséquer pour savoir ? » demanda Daemon. « NON ! » cria Giotto en frappant son bureau avec sa main. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Je n'autoriserais jamais cela. On le saura lorsqu'il se réveillera et… s'il pourra répondre bien sûr. »

« Ce ne sera pas étonnant s'il ne pourra pas parler, faudra juste poursuivre des recherches des gens qui lui ont fait cela ! » répondit Alaude. « C'est la meilleure option ! » admis Giotto. « Continue Knuckle s'il te plaît… » Knuckle continua.

« J'ai trouvé aussi de la datura, celle-ci est possible de ne pas être mortel même si on l'appelle plante du diable. Même si celle-là était une petite dose il a reçu celui du poisson Pusher Fish, il a reçu une morsure d'une Phoneutria mais heureusement un bébé sinon il aurait pu en mourir… » « Avec tout ce que tu as dit-il serrait déjà mort en même pas une seconde ! » Fit comme remarque Daemon.

Knuckle continua sans faire attention au commentaire de Daemon sachant que cela est vrai. « Il a eu le poison du Stonefish mais a été guéri de suite pareil pour la boîte méduse et l'escargot marbre de cône… c'est comme s'il était un cobaye. De plus, la plupart ont était guérit après quelques instants alors que pourtant il n'existe pas vraiment d'antidote… à part pour la méduse… »

« J'ai pitié de cet enfant. » déclara G. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de réponses mais un silence, il savait que tout le monde n'était du même avis que lui. Il pouvait même voir l'aura noire criant l'homicide qui venait vers la direction de Giotto. Tout le monde savait que normalement son aura n'est pas comme ça, c'était leurs premières fois qu'ils le voient ainsi et tous les occupants de la pièce avaient la même penser.

''_Ils sont tous morts !'' _Bien sûr celle de Giotto était différente de la raison de ces gardiens eux ils avaient presque pitié de ceux qui subirent le sort du crime que le sera allée faire. « Nufufufu… je me demande vraiment qui lui a fait cela ! Même moi qui suis sadique doit avouer que je lui donne chapeau. » Tous le regardèrent et allèrent dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils firent couper par un…

« ! »

Un cri.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la direction du cri et fut inquiet lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte de la salle où l'enfant devait être en train de dormir. Giotto ouvrit la porte et fut inquiet lorsqu'il vit l'enfant suspendu dans une lampe accrocher au plafond. Giotto s'avança doucement et leva la main vers le brunet comme s'il était un animal. _''Il pense quoi que c'est animal ? Il veut l'adoucir ?_'' C'est ce que pensaient les gardiens face à leurs Boss.

« Tout ira bien ! On ne veut pas te faire du mal ! » Giotto disait cela avec une voix rassurante. En fait, il savait que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver dès qu'il voyait les blessures et entendu les poisons qu'il avait reçus. Il avait vraiment pitié pour cet enfant qui a dû subir cela à un si jeune âge, et était d'une grande colère noire face aux personnes qui ont fait cela.

« Non ! Je ne vous crois pas ! Laissez-moi tranquilles ! » Cria l'enfant. Giotto fit signe à ces gardiens de sortir. « He will not be so afraid if there fewer people.» Dit en anglais Giotto pour faire comprendre à ces gardiens. Ces gardiens qui comprirent le message sortirent de la salle en fermant la porte. Giotto s'assit sur le sol.

Ils restèrent comme sa pendant des minutes. « Tu peux descendre je te ferrais pas de mal ! » déclara Giotto. L'enfant ne répond dit pas mais descendit en sautant, atterrit dans le lit et alla dans la partie du lit la plus éloigner de Giotto. ''Au moins c'est un bon début…'' pensa Giotto pour se rassurer. Et ils restèrent comme sa pendant des minutes. Giotto vu par la fenêtre il vit que c'était déjà la nuit, il regarda sa montre et vu que c'était bientôt l'heure pour le dîner.

« N'as-tu pas faim ? » Demanda Giotto en essayant de démarrer une conversation. « Non… » Et un bruit fit irruption en faisant rougir l'enfant. Giotto donna un petit rire, « ce n'est pas ce que ton estomac me dit ! » Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

L'enfant le regarda et ne répondit pas, il commença à observer le ciel. Giotto fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ensuite il radoucit son visage, il comprenait car après tout l'enfant a été plus traumatiser presque vers la folie s'il pouvait le rajouter voir la façon dont l'enfant à sauter. Un autre bruit.

« T'en est sûr que tu veux pas manger ? Ça serrait mal pour ta propre santé si tu ne manges pas ! » Dit-il avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. L'enfant ne le regarda toujours pas mais parla. « Monsieur, puis-je savoir depuis quand vous vous soucier de ma santé ? » Giotto fronça les sourcils, cette question venait de donner une autre réponse cachée. _''Est-ce que se serrait… Vous ne m'aviez jamais vraiment nourri donc pourquoi maintenant ?''_

« Donc tu ne viendras pas avec moi manger ? » redemanda-t-il. L'enfant ne lui donna aucune réponse, soupirant Giotto se leva, ouvrit la porte et se retourna. « Je reviendrais avec de la nourriture… » Silence. Il quitta tout en fermant la porte et se dirigea vers la salle où le dîner aura lieu. Il ouvrit la porte et donna un petit sourire triste à ces gardiens. « Alors ? » demanda G.

« On a un peu parlé… » Répondit-il nerveusement. « À propos ? » questionna Alaude. « S'il avait faim… » Giotto s'assit et soupira dé d'exaspération. Il demanda as un cuisinier de faire de la nourriture pour enfants et le lui rendre dans un plateau, lorsque le cuisinier partit Lampo prit la parole. « Ore-sama pensait qu'il n'avait pas faim ? »Giotto reprit le tableau avec la nourriture. « Il avait faim, mais n'a pas voulu venir… Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! » Giotto se leva et partit pour aller nourrir l'enfant.

Lorsque Giotto avait sorti pour aller chercher de la nourriture, Tsuna regarda la porte et soupira de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde comme ça. Il avait faim oui, mais il avait peur de ce que Giotto lui fera, il espérer juste qu'il ne soit pas toucher. Tsuna entendit des ne pas venir vers la chambre, la porte s'ouvra en laissant passer l'odeur de la nourriture et Giotto rentra.

« Je t'ai rapporté de quoi manger ! » Dit-il en souriant, Tsuna regarda la nourriture en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas confiance en lui malgré son intuition lui dire le contraire. « J'ai pensé que j'avais dit que je voulais pas. » Giotto posa le tableau dans le lit tout en faisant attention pour que rien ne tombe. « Eh bien moi je pensais que c'était de sortir d'ici et manger ! » Giotto s'assit dans une chaise et le regarda. « Et il faut que tu manges. »

« Et qui a dit que vous n'avait pas mis quelque chose pour me faire du mal ? » Giotto fronça les sourcils dans son intérieur et dans l'extérieur avait son poker-face. L'enfant disait cela comme un adulte et cela l'inquiétait. _''Jusqu'où ils lui ont fait de la torture ?''_ « Une t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire du mal il me semble de t'avoir déjà dit. »

Tsuna regardait la nourriture et s'approcha d'elle, il prit une fourchette et mangea_. ''On dirait qu'il mange tout en regardant si les empoisonner ou pas.''_ Pensa Giotto alors qu'il regardait Tsuna manger jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la fourchette et se rédigera vers la fenêtre. « J'aime pas les brocolis et le chou-fleur ! » Giotto leva un sourcil et remarqua qu'il ne restait que ces légumes. Il se leva pris le plateau et sortit.

* * *

**1/ Comme les gardiens ne savent pas que l'enfant est Tsuna, lorsque ces l'histoire sa serra : gamin, enfant, herbivore, brunet etc... Mais lors ces avec Tsuna bah sa serra soit Tsuna soit d'autres choses que vous verrait.**  
**2/ Je ne sait pas si ces vraiment comme sa puisque j'ai pas vraiment trouver de sites pour m'aider - Mais je pense que lorsque on tire le sang d'une personne il y as d'autres globules, du moins comme sa pour moi ces logique. Puisque lorsque je suis aller à l'hopital on ma tirer du sang. Et pour les autres effets médicaux que j'ai écrit, je l'ai plus aus moins dit comme je pense que sa l'ait vu que je suis déjà aller dans des hopitaux pour plusieurs raisons.**  
**3/ Si ma mémoire est bonne et les livres en raisons... en Italie il en laisser de faire les dissections vers les environs de 1543 !  
4/Tout ces poisons et animaux existent vraiment... Et lorsque je dit qu'il n'y as vraiment pas d'antidote ces la vérité j'ai fait des recherches. Alors imaginer au XVIème siècle lorsque la médicine n'était pas si avancer que nous aujourd'hui... Mais s'il vous plaît négliger ces parties car je vais faire du hors-sujet et mettre des choses de notre temps dans la Vongola puisque ces une mafia.**


	6. Wish n5

**Ciaossu ! **Pour commencer Wish 5 et 6 sont du même chapitre au début mais sa devenait trop long donc j'ai couper... Et oui je sait le titre est bizarre mais bon... C'est unique !  
Les :  
**-G27 Parental-** ces des commentaires et entres () ces mes commentaires ! xD

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Ne m'appartient pas mais avec la générositer de Master-Sama je peu jouer avec les personnages !**_

* * *

**Wish n°5 : Baignoire et Nourriture !**

Cela faisait depuis quatre jours que les Vongola avaient Tsuna. Cependant leurs informations à propos de lui ne s'avancent pas vraiment, sans oublier qu'il criait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait, il devenait encore plus vulnérable comme un petit lapin effrayer. Vongola Primo et ces gardiens étaient en ce moment même en train de faire une réunion.

« … Et ainsi on devrait faire une party ! » Conclut G d'un ton fier pendant que les autres prenaient des notes. « Bon… donc en a fini sur ça ! » Dit Giotto en finit à prendre des notes. Tous les gardiens se mirent à regarder Giotto sans rien dire. « Oui ? ». « Giotto-san… comment va l'enfant ? » demanda Asari sachant que les autres ne savent pas exprimer leurs curiosité et préoccupation.

Giotto posa sa plume. « Il ne veut que personne ne lui touche, si on le touche il va… » « On le sait déjà herbivore… » Coupa Alaude. Giotto ne se sentit perdu « donc que… » Daemon lui coupa. « On voulait savoir si ta plus d'informations à propos de lui ! » Giotto laissa un « Oh ! » et remit son poker-face.

« Je sais des choses à propos de lui… » Commença-t-il, « Et quoi ? » Demanda G sachant que la réponse serra quelque chose qui ne sera pas vraiment une information assez importante. « Il déteste beaucoup des légumes comme les brocolis, chou-fleur, piments, l'ail, l'oignon… Il aime bien le riz et d'autres nourritures japonaises, il a aussi le poulet grillé, le… Aouh! »Giotto frotta sa tête doloirs par le coup qu'il a reçu à partir d'Alaude et G.

« Herbivore… » Commença Alaude. « … Ce n'est pas ce genre d'informations qu'on demande ! Sais-tu au moins son âge au lieu de ces préférences culinaires ? » Giotto repris son sérieux et fit signe de non. « Il ne parle pas beaucoup à propos de lui ! Il parle juste pour que les gens ne s'approchent pas de lui et lorsqu'il n'aime pas la nourriture. »

« Voilà donc comment vous savait tant de ces préférances culinaires ! » pensa à haute voix Lampo. « Nufufufu… votre hyper intuition ne peut pas vous aider ? » Giotto soupira à la question de Daemon. « Non Daemon. » « Mhh… » Pensa Knuckle. Tout le monde dirigea son intention vers lui, car c'était le seul bruit qu'il avait fait depuis que la réunion avait commencé.

« Knuckle ça va ? » Demanda Giotto préoccuper pour son gardien. « Primo… Pourrais-je vous tirer un peu de votre sang ? » Demanda Knuckle.

Blanc. Et un silence aussi royal et majestueux qu'elle pouvait être, elle ne cachait pas les regards choqués des autres.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Giotto gêné. « Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose qui me gêne à propos du gamin… » Répondit Knuckle. « Knuckle ! Réponds plus précisément la raison pour laquelle tu veux le sang de Primo. » Disait G sérieux. « Eh bien… J'ai l'impression que l'enfant ne ressemble pas à Primo qu'en physique… » Les autres le regardèrent incrédules. « Quand il était seul pendant que je regardais les informations du diagnostic, il agissait comme Primo lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment. »Expliqua Knuckle.

« Hn. Je veux savoir plus à propos de lui. » Dit Alaude agacer de ce garçon dont il ne sert rien. « Pourquoi on ne va pas lui montrer des parents et enfants ? » Demanda innocemment Giotto. Les gardiens regardaient Giotto. « Nufufufu… Êtes-vous un idiot ? » Demanda Daemon sachant que son patron pouvait être de temps en temps idiot. « Pour vous je le suis de temps en temps Daemon ! » dit Giotto connaissent les penser de son gardien Brouillard. « Alors ? Comment on va trouver plus d'informations sur le gamin autre que ces préférences culinaires ? » Demanda G. « N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose avec son comportement qu'il peut nous aider ? »Questionna Asari.

« Pourquoi pas on essaye de lui faire parle tout en faisant quelque chose ? On peut utiliser sa nourriture favorite pour cela ! » Proposa Lampo. Tous se mirent à le regarder comme si Lampo était un génie et ensuite ils observèrent leurs patrons qui avait un l'air pensif. « Je vais essayer ! » « Mais en premier il faudra qu'il prenne un bain. » Knuckle dit cela tout en hochant la tête.

Et voilà pourquoi notre Vongola Primo est devant la porte du petit brunet. Giotto toqua la porte et rentra. « C'est moi ! » annonça-t-il tout en observant la chambre. C'était devenu d'une salle vide à une salle meublé depuis que l'enfant à commencer à y vivre. La chambre était remplie de toutes les couleurs sauf le rose évidement.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à meubler la chambre, Giotto espérer que l'enfant lui dise sa couleur préférer comme il faisait avec la nourriture, mais ces espoirs se sont évaporé lorsque l'enfant ne dit rien. Il avait juste une chose qui intriguer à Giotto chez l'enfant autre le fait de sa traumatisât. C'était que l'enfant passer son temps à la fenêtre en train de regarder le ciel. Tout comme maintenant.

Au début Giotto pensait que c'était pour fuir mais même avec la fenêtre ouverte il ne sautait pas **-la chambre était au premier étage-**. « Ils me retrouveront ! » Avait-il dit et lorsque Giotto demandait de qui il parlait, le silence était sa réponse. Une fois pour rassurer l'enfant il avait posé sa main dans son épaule mais l'enfant se mit à crier. Ce rappelant de cela il se demandait comment il allait faire le petit prendre sa douche sans qu'il se mette à crier.

Giotto s'avança vers l'enfant tout en étant profondément dans ces penser. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut que tu prennes un bain ? » Demandait-il nerveusement sachant que sa question était idiote. Pas de réponse, Giotto soupira sachant que cela allait arriver. Il reprit son sérieux cette fois-ci et dit « J'ai préparé un bain pour toi tu en as besoin… » Re-silence. Alors qu'il allait sortir dans la défaite, il entendit un bruit de pas. Il se retourna et vit le petit marcher vers la direction de la salle de bain, il rentra et ferma la porte de suite.

Giotto leva un sourcil amusé par la scène qui c'est afficher devant ces yeux. _''On effet… C'est amusant"_ pensa-t-il, il s'approcha de la porte curieux et se mit à écouter. Des vêtements se faire jeter dans la boite de vêtement sale, des pas, quelque chose rentrer dans l'eau et un cri. Inquiet par le cri il ouvra rapidement la porte et se dirigea vers la baignoire.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la baignoire il vit l'enfant avec la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air, Giotto eut pitié pour lui _''Il a dû glisser et tomber tout en se cognant la tête !''_ Pensait-il sans savoir qu'il avait encore une fois raison. Giotto aida l'enfant à se lever et fut surpris que le brunet ne pas pleurer vraiment. _''Maintenant que j'y repense, je l'ai jamais vu lui pleurer…''_ Réfléchit-il tout en lavent le corps du bambin malgré ces protestations. « Je vais te rincer donc prépares-toi. » informa Giotto. Le petit couvrit ces yeux avec ses mains et Giotto rinça1 le petit corps.

Une fois laver le corps et les cheveux, Giotto prit une serviette propre et se mit à sécher le bambin. Après avoir été habiller, c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. « Je vais chercher de la nourriture… » Commença-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec moi et mes amis ? » finit-il en demandant assez gêné ne voulant pas un silence, il pria pour ne pas recevoir un silence.

''J'aurais pu mais…'' Le petit réfléchissait, il regarda l'homme et… « Tsunayoshi ! » murmura-t-il. Giotto le regarda perdu « As-tu dit quelque chose ? » Le garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation. _''Je le dirais encore une fois lorsque j'aurais plus de confiance… mais… Pourquoi l'ai-je dit en premier lieu ?''_ Alors que le garçon réfléchissait à pourquoi il avait dit cela il n'avait pas remarqué le regard déçu que Giotto avait dans son visage. Car après tout-il espérer pouvoir manger ensemble.

''_Manger… ensemble ? Mais ces ça !''_ Le visage de Giotto s'éclaircit en ayant une idée. « Donc je mangerais avec toi ! » Proposa-t-il même si c'était plus une déclaration qu'autre chose. « Hein ? » Tsunayoshi se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ou si c'était son imagination, car il ne savait plus quoi faire alors qu'il réfléchissait en premier lieu pourquoi il avait murmuré son prénom complet.

« Vu que tu manges toujours ici sans vraiment de compagnie tu dois te sentir seul, donc je t'accompagnerais ! » Giotto disait cela comme si c'était logique, sauf qu'il oublia un détail… « Vous êtes toujours là lorsque je mange… » Tsunayoshi disait cela avec un ton qui pouvait dire : ''Avait-vous oublié que vous m'espionner pour voir si je mange ?'' Et Giotto partit.

Lorsque Giotto était descendu pour chercher la nourriture le bambin se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se mit à fixer le ciel dégagé de nuage. « Tout comme ce jour… » Tsuna était perdu dans ces rêveries, plus particulièrement son passé, où il était heureux et tout a chamboulé. « … Où ma vie à changer ! » _''Et surement pour toujours !''_ Pensait-il d'un air songeur.

Inconnu à lui en réalité Giotto était derrière la porte en l'écoutant, et il se promit qu'il rendra le sourire à l'enfant et en faisant cette promesse silencieuse il partit vers la salle de dîner. Une fois arriver il fut accueilli comme habituellement. « Je vais manger avec lui ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux, les gardiens arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et regardèrent leurs patrons.

« Je vous comprends. » Dit Knuckle.

« Nufufufu… Ne le traumatisez pas plus de ce qu'il est ! » Prévenait Daemon.

« Gagner plus d'informations à propos de lui ! » Ordonna Alaude.

« Amusez-vous avec lui. » Asari dit avec son sourire habituel.

« Yare, Yare. Bom courage ! » Encouragea Lampo.

« Par pitié… Ne fait rien d'idiot ! » Supplia G.

Giotto eut une goutte de sueur, était-il vraiment ce genre d'homme à faire cela ? Il secoua la tête ne trouvant pas de réponse qu'il aime** – Son Hyper intuition lui disait que oui avec le malheur qu'il gagne – **il prit mes plateaux et retourna fans la chambre

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Ils étaient là assis… sans rien faire. Tsuna attendait Giotto de parler pendant que Giotto se demandait quoi dire. « Et si on commence à manger . » Proposait-il maladroitement, Tsunayoshi hocha la tête et commença à manger suivit par Giotto. « Alors ? » Tsuna posa sa fourchette « Froid. » Répondit-il. Giotto était d'accord mais il se demandait en même temps si le garçon parler de l'ambiance ou de la nourriture.

''_Ah bien ce rappeler… Habituellement lorsqu'il mange ce n'est pas ainsi… Est-ce ma présence ?''_ Tsunayoshi continua de manger, la nourriture de sa mère lui manquer, il regarda le ciel pour éviter de laisser les larmes couler. Et ces yeux redevinrent avec encore moins de vie qu'auparavant. Giotto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter cela faisait depuis plusieurs minutes que le garçon était comme ça. Il s'approcha de lui et lui traina dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Tsunayoshi reconnaissant la chaleur de l'étreinte eut ces yeux revenir à leurs couleurs chocolat caraméliser et leva la tête pour regarder d'un air interrogateur Giotto. « Recommence tout ! » Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec un air perdu peint dans son visage. « Je m'appelle Taru Giotto et je suis le leader du groupe Vongola, et toi ? »

Tsunayoshi lui donna un faux petit sourire et répondit. « Je le dirais plus tard Monsieur Taru. Car j'ai envie de dormir un peu ! » Et une fois cela dis il se dégageait de l'étreinte et sauta vers son lit en mettant la couette sur lui et ferma les yeux. Giotto était un peu déçu mais sourit en repensant au premier sourire qu'il avait vu dans son visage_. ''Quoi que… Il le force, ça ne venait pas de son cœur !''_ Il soupira et plaça correctement la couette sur le petit corps du brunet. _''Il est vraiment mystérieux.''_ Et ainsi il sortit.

* * *

**1/Je suis désolée si je fait Tsuna plus mature mais tout cela a une raison qui serra expliquer au fur et a mesure de l'histoire. Donc se OOC est vraiment fait exprès !**


	7. Wish n6

**Ciaossu !** Et voici le chapitre 6 et après je dois me mettre au travail sur le chapitre 7 même si je travaille déjà dessus dans ma tête ! Oui car j'ai une imagination tellement débordante que j'ai beaucoup d'idées en même temps en juste une phrase et aussi... Plusieurs fanfics viennent dans mon cerveau ! A partir de CE CHAPITRE le début changera et sa serra une nouvelle partie ! Je pense que cette fanfic ferra plus de 20 chapitres si tout cour bien !

**_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Ne m'appartient pas mais Master-sama me laisse moi jouer avec leurs sentiments de ces joujous~_**

* * *

**Wish n°6 : Pour apprendre à ce connaitre !**

Tsuna était déjà endormie en train de rêver, ou plutôt… se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

/Toute la salle était remplie de noir, Tsuna criait de douleur et du désespoir, il bougeait de tous les côtés comme si ça soulagerait la douleur. « Ai… Aidez-moi… Arr… Arrêter… » Tsuna priait sans cesse la même chose, que ce cauchemar s'arrête et que lorsqu'il se réveillerait il serra dans sa chambre et sa mère en train de lui sourire. Il entendit des voix… « C'est quelque chose qu'un humain normal pourrait pas survivre… » C'était la voix d'un homme, « Je te rappelle qu'il est - tout est dans le -. » Disait une autre voix d'une femme. « Démarrer le prochain processus ! » Une voix plus grave ordonna. Et la douleur augmenta. « ARRÊTER ! QUELQU'UN… QUELQU'UN AIDEZ-MOI ! » Pleurait-il…\

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. _''Non… Je ne veux pas me rappeler…''_ Il regarda par la fenêtre et voyait juste le ciel bleu nuit avec quelques nuages foncés dû au manque de lumière. Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre, soupirant il s'assit sur une chaise qui se situer devant la fenêtre et recommença à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Regarder le ciel.

Giotto était dans l'infirmerie en laisse Knuckle tiré son sang. _''Pourquoi faisant cela déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai pour que Knuckle arrête de se douter.''_ Knuckle mit le sang de la seringue dans une petite boîte en verre et le mit auprès d'autres boîtes. « Il manque plus qu'à attendre maintenant. » Knuckle prit un peu de coton et mit dans le bras de Giotto où le sang sortait. « Ah merci ! » Remercia Giotto un peu étourdi.

« C'est moi qui dois te remercier Primo ! » Dit Knuckle avec reconnaissance. Giotto sourit et ces leva tout en s'excusant mais qu'il devait faire la paperasserie et sortit.

Maintenant on retrouve Vongola Primo à se battre contre le pire ennemi que tous les Boss de la mafia doivent faire face… La paperasserie. Et non ce n'est pas une exagération, mais cet important car dans un bout de feuille la destiner de votre Famille se retrouve. Une négligence et la famille tombent en ruine ou il y a une guerre. Ce qu'aucun boss de la mafia voudrait et encore moins Vongola Primo qui n'aime pas la violence, ces pourquoi autant qu'il déteste et voudrait juste brûler ces horribles et monstrueux papiers que plus il signe plus se multiplient, il continuera à les signer.

Alors pourquoi d'un coup Giotto signe avec une vitesse inhabituel tout le tas de papiers ? La réponse est de ce qui ces passer hier soir…

/Tsunayoshi était assis sur le lit en balancent les jambes en attendant, Giotto ouvrit la porte et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il mit une main dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose et sortit une boîte en velours et la présenta à Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi ouvrit grand les yeux. ''C'est comme papa faisait en disant à maman si elle voulait être sa femme aussi cette année ! HIEEEEEEEE ! Taru-san va me faire aussi ça. JE SUIS UN MEC !' Et pourquoi il a cette boîte ? " pensait Tsunayoshi en gigotant. ''Pourquoi d'un coup j'ai l'impression que c'est une scène de demande de mariage ?'' Se demandait Giotto en remarquant l'air qui planait dans la chambre. (Ne te demande pas Giotto ! u.U. Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit sa en premier lieu xD) Giotto ouvrit la boîte et regarda qu'elle fût vide… « Euh… Oui ? » Disait Tsunayoshi pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire. Giotto soupira et se leva, « Tu ne veux pas dire des informations à propos de toi et de cette boîte. » Giotto leva un sourcil. Tsuna secoua la tête. « Je ne dirais pas ! » il s'approcha pour reprendre la boîte mais Giotto juste leva le bras, Tsunayoshi sauté et même comme ça il n'arrivait pas à reprendre la boîte. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas reprendre la boîte il fit un regard noir qui ressemblait plus à une moue. Remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse Giotto sortit de la chambre\

C'est ce qui s'était passé en premier lieu mais la suite lorsqu'il avait parlé hier soir à ces gardiens même encore maintenant il est choqué…

/« Je n'arrive pas à avoir des informations à propos de lui ! » Déclara honteux Giotto avec la tête baisse. Ils étaient dans son bureau en train d'essayer de penser à une idée pour faire le gamin parler. Souligner bien le mot essayer car tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé n'avait marché et était tombé comme une pierre avec l'eau sur un puits. « Pourquoi on garde en même temps le gamin ? On peut bien le rendre dans un orphelinat non ? » Demanda Lampo, tous les gardiens le regardèrent et commencèrent à réfléchir déjà pour la raison voyant que Lampo avait plus au moins un point là-dessus. « Car je voulais l'adopter ! » Répondit exténuer Giotto. G le regarda et prononça les paroles qu'ils restent gravés dans sa mémoire « Primo… » \

''… _Si ça continue comme sa tu ne l'adopteras pas ! Il n'a aucune confiance en toi et tu ne sais rien sur lui ! Je ne te le dis pas en tant que bras droit Primo. Je te le dis en tant que ton meilleur ami, si cela continue comme sa tu ne l'adopteras jamais Giotto.''_ Les paroles de G restaient toujours dans la tête de Giotto, en y repensant à cela Giotto accéléra le rythme ce qui étonna G qui venait de rentrer sans que Giotto tellement concentrer ne s'aperçût pas.

Peut-être que personne ne le savait mais il était déjà attacher au garçon, il savait ce que le garçon traverser puisque lui non plus n'a pas eu de parents quand il était petit, sauf que lui n'avait pas vraiment été torturé avec des poisons mortels et d'autres choses dont ils n'avaient pas encore connaissance. Giotto avait toujours voulu une famille depuis enfant. _''Et ce rêve d'enfant je le réaliserais coûte que coûte !''_ Et il accéléra la cadence. G regardait avec un regard triste son patron et ami d'enfance se battre contre le monstre de paperasserie pour avoir plus de temps à rester avec l'enfant._ ''Tu as encore besoin de mûrir, tu resteras toujours un enfant Giotto !''_

G s'approcha du bureau et siffla à la vue des tas de papiers diminués à une vitesse surprenante. Une fois tout terminer Giotto s'étira pour son dos qui était courbé pendant quelques heures. Il cligna des yeux en regardant G. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose G ? » Interrogea-t-il avec son poker-face. « Tu as terminé plus tôt que normalement et vu comment tu vérifier tout en signant les papiers c'était comme si tu n'avais plus de lendemains. Pourquoi cette précipitée ? » Questionna-t-il bien sachant la réponse. « Je voulais rester avec Yoshi ! » _''Je le savais… Attends… Yoshi ?''_ « J'ai décidé de le surnommer Yoshi comme je ne sais pour l'instant son nom. » Comme s'il avait lu les penser de son bras droit il répondit à sa question tout en soulignant sur pour l'instant.

« Je vois… » Giotto se leva laissé par G continuer sa phrase. « Je vais vérifier s'il a mangé tout son petit-déjeuner. » Et il sortit. G gratta l'arrière de sa tête _''Il est en colère contre moi pour ce que je lui avais dit hier soir…''_ Il regarda la porte où Giotto était sorti il y a quelques instants et soupira.

Giotto était en train de marcher vers la direction de la chambre de ''Yoshi" en fredonnant une chanson tout en pensent ce qu'il pourrait faire avec lui. _''Je pourrais juste faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire si j'aurais eu un fils ! Faire des piqueniques, raconter des histoires, regarder des étoiles, manger ensemble…''_ il ouvrit la porte et faillit rire devant la scène.

Devant lui, le petit brunet était en train de manger tout en éparpillant partout une part de gâteau, lorsque Giotto ferma la porte le bambin se retourna vers lui et Giotto laissa un petit sourire dessiner sur son visage. L'enfant avait tout autour de sa bouche du chocolat et dans les joues, et même un peu dans la pointe de son nez.

Giotto prit un tissu qui se retrouver dans le plateau et nettoya le visage de son Yoshi. « Dites monsieur Taru… » Commença timidement Yoshi. « Oui ? » Yoshi continua. « Pourquoi vous êtes gentil avec moi ? » Demandait-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Giotto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était mignon mais il arrivait à contrôler son envie de prendre le brunet et le serrer fort contre lui. **(Quel contrôle ne soi-même ! Moi j'aurais plus de difficulté !)**

À la place de tout cela il sourit et répondit. « Ces parce que je ne suis pas le genre de gens qui fera du mal à toi ! D'ailleurs je te les déjà dis-je te protégerais et je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu ne souffres plus et recommence ta vie ! »

Tsuna était surpris par la réponse de l'homme et il eut le sentiment, que Giotto ne mentait pas. Il avait espéré tellement pour une personne être comme son envers lui, il aurait espéré que cette certaine personne aurait le traiter comme Giotto le fait en ce moment. Il baissa sa tête pour pas que Giotto voit son visage presque au bord des larmes. « Si seulement lui étaient comme ça… » Chuchota-t-il assez bas pour que Giotto n'entende pas mais Giotto l'entendu.

« Et si on allait dans mon jardin ? » Proposait-il pour enlever la tristesse que l'enfant avait. Tsunayoshi releva sa tête. « Un Jardin ? » Giotto hocha la tête. « J'ai plusieurs jardins puisque la maison elle-même est grande mais on peut aller se promener et… » Il fut coupé par un Tsunayoshi qui sautillait tout en chantant des « Je veux aller ! Je vais aller dans un jardin ! »

Les yeux de Giotto se radoucit face à l'énergie et à l'excitation de l'enfant. « Bon alors on y va te chercher des vêtements ? » Il reçut juste un hochement et un sourire brillant. _''Il devrait sourire encore plus… Je vais protéger se sourire !''_ Il tendit sa main à l'enfant qui lui prit aussitôt et sortirent de la chambre.

Si les gardiens était surpris cela était enfaite un petit mot, s'ils étaient au-delà du choc de voir leurs Boss avec l'enfant sa aurai été la plus proche de la vérité. Ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Giotto. « Qu'est-ce que ? » se demandait G. « Ma, ma ! Giotto sait ce qu'il fait ! Laissons-les seuls ! » Et ainsi ils se séparèrent.

Giotto était assez content, il avait fait que l'enfant n'a plus peur de lui et ils allaient se promener dans le jardin. Il choisit des vêtements pour l'enfant, un t-shirt vert et un short marron et les tendirent à l'enfant qui les prit et se dépêcha de les mettre tout en enlevant son pyjama. Riant des singeries du petit, Giotto aida l'enfant.

« Pourquoi es-tu si excité ? » Demandait-il curieux. « J'avais vu un peu du jardin par la fenêtre et j'ai toujours voulu y jouer… » _''Est-ce pour cela qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre ? Non, mon intuition me dit qu'il y a autre chose.''_ « Je vois. »Il juste dit cela avec un sourire. Une fois que Tsunayoshi était prêt ils sortirent de la chambre de Giotto et se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

« Enfaite maintenant que j'y pense… Je ne sais pas encore comme tu t'appelles ! » Tsunayoshi regarda Giotto et mit son index dans sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il était en train de penser. « Je vais vous dire mon nom de famille dans ce cas ! » Giotto clignota des yeux. « Et pourquoi pas ton nom complet ? » demandait-il. « Parce qu'au Japon les gens appellent l'un et les autres avec leurs prénoms juste s'ils sont très proches ! » Répondit Tsunayoshi comme si c'était la chose la plus logique. « Ah ! » Fut la seule chose que Giotto pouvait dire.

« Mon nom de famille est Sawada… » Notant la tristesse dans sa voix Giotto ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsunayoshi. _''Si doux…''_ Pensait-il étonner par la douceur des cheveux. « Monsieur Taru-san ? » Giotto lui donna un sourire. « Appelle Giotto ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! » Tsunayoshi lui donna un petit sourire –Mignon- « Dja1… Giotto-san ? » « Ces mieux que Monsieur Taru mais sans suffixe, pas de Giotto-kun ni de Giotto-san ! Et encore moins Giotto-chan s'il te plaît ! »

« Mn, dja Giotto ! » Et ils se sont mis à marcher plus vite pour atteindre le jardin. Pendant tout le chemin Tsunayoshi était en train d'admirer les tableaux, les vases, sculptures et dessins. Eh bien, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la chambre après tout. La plupart des tableaux étaient des paysages, les vases avaient toujours l'air très cher mais étaient beaux, les dessins qui décoraient les murs étaient faites soigneusement et brillaient.

« Suis-moi bien où tu vas te finir par te perdre Sawada ! » Averti Giotto voyant que l'enfant rester à regarder son entourage à marcher sans faire d'attention où il marchait. Tsunayoshi accéléra le rythme de ces pas pour ne pas se perdre. En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans un énorme jardin.

Le jardin était plus que géant. Tsuna ouvrit grand la bouche tout en laisse un « Oaa ah~ » sortir. Il lâcha la main de Giotto et se mit à courir dans tout le jardin pendant que Giotto restait quelques instants cloués au sol et se mit à courir après le petit brunet. Et sans se rendre compte, les deux on commencer à jouer a plusieurs jeux, tout comme le ''chat'' et ''cache-cache''.

La nuit s'approcha et Giotto pris dans ces bras un Sawada épuiser pour tout ce qui s'est passé, il respirait avec la bouche ouverte et avait quelques perles de sueur sur son visage **(Vous êtes en train d'imaginer quoi ? Big Smile*)** Giotto commença à marcher tout en transportant le petit. _''Aujourd'hui… C'était assez amusant. J'ai bien fait d'avoir proposé d'aller au jardin et d'avoir fini toute la paperasserie !''_ Pensa fièrement Giotto.

Ils traversèrent une forêt entière jusqu'à arriver dans une colline loin du jardin mais pas très éloigné du manoir. Giotto posa Tsuna et s'assit à côté de lui –Tsuna s'éloigna de lui disant que c'était trop près- et commença à regarder les étoiles avec un silence gênant. Alors que Tsuna regardait les étoiles Giotto l'observèrent. Des cheveux hérissaient tout comme lui sauf marron, des yeux marron caraméliser teinté d'innocence et pureté. Finissant de faire une observation (Le chapitre deviendrait trop long donc je mettrais au fur et à mesure des chapitres un peu l'observation de Primo envers Decimo !) il se mit à observer lui aussi le ciel étoiler.

Tsuna lui examinait Giotto pendant que celui-ci regardait les étoiles. Malgré sa naïveté et pour un si jeune âge, Tsuna savait une chose. Cet homme blond qui mystérieusement lui ressembler émet une aura qu'il a toujours voulu sentir, un sentiment qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps. Une aura paternelle est l'attention. Non pas qu'il critique sa mère qui lui donner de l'attention, le problème est que sa mère même lorsqu'elle le regardait elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il aime.

Pour être un bon fils envers sa mère qui était seule il faisait de son mieux en ne se plaignent pas, mais il se sentait seul en même temps. Quant à l'aura paternelle certes il avait un père mais il était rarement présent à la maison, et il ne faisait que dormir, manger et boire. Herck. Il était même sûr que son père savait rien sur lui miser à part qu'il était son fils. _''S'il le savait que j'étais son fils…''_

Tsuna a toujours voulu une personne qui savait ce qu'il voulait et comment il se sentait, et il avait l'impression que cet homme savait comment il se sentait. Il aimait être avec cet homme et il se sentait en sécurité. Il faisait confiance à cet homme depuis le début que cette personne commençait à venir le visiter et lui parler. C'était juste qu'il fût trop timide et il avait peur… Peur de se faire blesser.

Gagnant un grand courage et une forte volonté Tsuna remurmura ce qu'il avait dit ce matin. « Tsunayoshi ! ». Giotto se retourna surpris pendant que Tsuna lui regardait avec des yeux remplis de détermination. « Pardon ? Ta dite quelque chose ? » Les yeux de Tsuna étaient entouré d'un orange. « Tsunayoshi… Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi ! »

Giotto était ébahi lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'enfant avait dit. « Soka… Tsunayoshi ces ça ? » Tsuna hocha la tête avec l'orange disparu de ces yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. « Dans ce cas… Laisse-moi te redire cela correctement ! » Exclama Giotto laisse Tsuna avec un air perdu.

« Bienvenu a la famille Vongola Tsunayoshi ! » Dit-il avec un sourire accueillant. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent en réalisation de la signification des mots. Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps Tsuna donna un vrai sourire de tout son cœur qui était lumineux en fermant les yeux et, se jeta dans les bras de Giotto. « Merci ! » Et il laisse des larmes de joie couler de ces yeux.

Giotto tapota le dos de Tsuna. « De rien ! Désormais tu fais partie de la famille Vongola ! » Tsuna hocha la tête ne sachant pas la signification de cela. Giotto sachant cela embrassa le front de Tsuna et le fit s'assoir plus à côté de lui dans l'herbe. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Giotto lui donna un air interrogateur. « Oui ? » « Giotto… Pourquoi vous m'avaient posé tant de questions à propos de moi ?» Disait Tsuna avec plusieurs questions dans sa tête. Giotto sourit et regarda le ciel.

« Pour apprendre à se connaitre ! » Et le vent souffla.

Tsuna sourit à cette réponse. « Donc nous allons apprendre plus sur l'un l'autre ! » Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et se mirent à rire.

''_Mon rêve ces exaucer je ne suis plus seul ! Et qui sait il pourrait devenir mon père !''_ Pensa Tsuna heureux pendant que Giotto lui chatouillait. _''Mon rêve est en train de s'exaucer, même s'il ne deviendra pas mon fils adoptif… Je le traiterais comme mon propre fils !''_ Songeait Giotto.

''_Oui… Car ces justes le début d'une histoire !''_ Pensèrent ensemble.

* * *

**1/Dja peut signifier "Donc" en japonais !  
NA. La raison pour laqu'elle je met tout cela en même temps ces que je devenait stresser a cause de ma lenteur de mettre a jour alors que j'avait fini en même pas 1 semaine 2 chapitres.  
L'autre raison est parce que comme je dois me préparer pour mon voyage et mes notes, les profs deviennent moins absents, le conseil de classe vient la semaine prochaine, je doit remplir des fichier pour des inscriptions et l'ENORME STRESS QUE LES PROFS ADORENT NOUS DONNER pour la passage d'année est la... Je devient lente.  
Aussi... mon cahier ou je faisait non seulement mes dessins de mangas (très bien réussi si je peu me le vanter...) était dans mon sac et je ne sait pas qui mais une personne la envoyer dans une énorme flac d'eau du collège pendant que j'était dans la cantine et mes affaires on était tremper. Du coup rattrapage de cahier... Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais il as des gens "jaloux" de moi donc ces assez difficile d'aller dans un collège sachant que au lycée sa serra pire. Imaginer un peu la vie de Tsuna !^^"**


	8. Wish n7

**Ciaossu !** Voici le chapitre 7 ! En espèrant que sa vous plaira ! ^^  
Pour les reviews...

**Kyara17** : eh ben je suis heureuse de savoir que tu les trouves mignons les deux car ces pour une de ces raisons que dans un dossier Word il y as plusieurs fics G27 ! ^^ Oui je compte faire beaucoup avec ce couple et aussi du 2772 et d'autres en français pour remplir l'espace quasi vide des fanfics G27 en français ! (Oui je garde espoir xD)

**ophelie.r** : Alors j'ai beaucoup aimer de savoir que tu as apprécier les 4 ou 3 derniers chapitres que j'ai mis ! Et puis je dois dire que je vient de remarquer que tu dis toujours ton avis a chaque fois que je fait une mise à jour ce que j'apprécie vraiment car je me stress beaucoup en me demandent qu'est-ce que les gens pensent en lisant cela !

_Ps : Lisez la NA qui va être à la fin de se chapitre please !  
_

_**Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! Master-Sama me laisse juste moi rêver et utiliser ces personnages !**  
_

* * *

**Wish n°7 : L'enfant sans identité !**

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla il se sentit en sécurité. Il se mit en position assise et commença à observer l'endroit inconnu.

C'était une salle luxueuse, les rideaux étaient rouges entourés d'oranges d'un tissu surement rare et cher. La salle avait un bureau, une petite table encercler de sofas et de canapés, dans le mur il avait des tableaux de paysages et de photos suspendus, un grand tapis bleu ciel et beaucoup de papiers éparpiller dans les tables, un lit pour environ cinq personnes, plusieurs portes dans une devaient être la porte de la salle de bain.

Tsuna en tournant dans son côté gauche il remarqua un Giotto endormis près de lui. '' Ah. J'ai dû m'endormir et il m'a ramené dans sa chambre.'' Le petit brunet pensait pendant qu'il regardait le visage de l'adulte endormit. Il se sentit curieux pour les cheveux de l'homme qui mystérieusement lui ressemblait physiquement.

Il passa sa petite main sur la chevelure blonde. ''Si doux !'' Pensait-il et il commença à caresser les cheveux de Giotto comme si c'était un chat.

Giotto ouvrit une paupière et bailla en couvrant sa bouche avec une main (Bah oui Vongola Primo est polie !) il s'assit sur son lit regarde l'enfant de quatre ans qui le regardait de retour. « Désolé Giotto si je t'ai réveillé ! » S'excusa Tsuna. « Ce n'est rien, et puis il fallait bien que je me réveille un jour ou l'autre non . » Tsuna donna un petit sourire timide sachant que l'homme n'était pas en colère.

« Maintenant… Allons-nous nous préparer pour manger ? » Demanda Giotto. Tsuna hocha la tête et suivit Giotto qui se diriger vers l'armoire. Giotto se mit à rire lorsqu'il remarqua tous les vêtements que les dames avaient choisis pour le bambin. ''Un t-shirt bleu avec une capuche qui a des oreilles de lapin doit certainement lui aller ! " pensait Giotto en examinant les autres vêtements. Il donna quelques vêtements à Tsuna et prit son costard.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tout propres –ils ont pris aussi une douche- ils sortirent de la chambre. « Une Giotto… Où on va ? » Demandait Tsuna curieux, Giotto lui regarda et répondit calmement. « On va dans la salle à dîner manger avec mes gardiens ! » Tsuna s'arrêta, curieux Giotto questionna. « Il y a un problème . » Tsuna le regarda avec aux yeux. « Désolé mais… J'ai en… » Il fut coupé par la surprise lorsque Giotto lui donna une accolade.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai promis que je te ferais recommencer tout, donc fais les choses à ton rythme. » Dit-il avec un sourire, ''donc je suis le seul à qui il veut s'approcher ?'' Réfléchissait Giotto. Il était heureux que Tsuna veuille être avec lui mais il était encore blessé car il savait que tout ce qu'il avait vécu serait dans sa mémoire certainement pour toujours.

« Dja… Giotto n'est pas en… colère . » Demandait Tsuna tout en reniflant pour empêcher les larmes de tomber. « Non je ne suis pas. » répondit-il. ''Comment peut-on être en colère contre lui ?'' Tsuna donna un petit sourire en voyant Giotto lui sourire.

Giotto demanda à un majordome de prendre Tsuna et lui faire ramener dans un jardin où il pourra manger tranquillement tout en profitant du soleil.

« En se verra après Tsuna ! » Promis Giotto pendant que Tsuna se dirigeait vers le jardin… ~

« Alors ? » Demanda G. « alors quoi ? » fit Giotto. « Où est le gamin ? » G roula des yeux face à la naïveté que Giotto pouvait démontrer. « Il ne veut pas manger avec vous ! » Répondit Giotto.

Les gardiens le regardèrent avec –presque tous- des sourcils levés. « Nufufufu… Comment cela il ne veut pas manger avec nous ? » Giotto soupira et gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Eh bien… Comment dire ? Il… ne veut pas manger avec vous… Il n'est pas encore habitué à être auprès de beaucoup de monde. » Et il donna son regard à Alaude ainsi que ses autres gardiens qui regardèrent le nuage manger tranquillement en ignorant les regards adressés à lui.

« Oya ? Comme Alaude ? Cela sera assez gênant d'avoir une autre personne qui traite tout le monde d'herbivore. » Grimaça Daemon. Alaude face à cette remarque posa sa fourchette et tout le monde sauf Giotto pensèrent qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Au lieu de cela ces yeux se sont mis à briller d'une manière jamais vue auparavant.

« Non Alaude je ne te laisserais pas faire cela ! »Soupira Giotto sachant à quoi Alaude pensait faire. Alaude le regarda et un combat de regard commença.

« Hn. Pourquoi cela ? » « Car je ne veux pas ! » « Oh ? Pourquoi ? » « Il est un enfant Alaude ! » « Et alors ? Il peut bien survivre avec des poisons ! » « Ce n'est pas une excuse ! » « Avoue que toi aussi tu es curieux de savoir s'il a des flammes du ciel ! » « Je… Ce n'est pas vrai Alaude ! » Se défendit Giotto. « Pour m'avoir menti en plein regard je vais te… » « Ok, Ok j'avoue je suis curieux à propos de cela mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du mal ! » « Hn. » « Alaude ? » « Hn. Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal ! » « ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUDEEEEEEEEE ! » « Agis encore une fois comme un gamin et c'est toi qui vas subir de la douleur ! »

Giotto fit la moue face à ce commentaire. Eh oui notre très chère Vongola Primo vient de recevoir un gâteau et commença à le manger.

« Donc… qui a gagné ? » Demanda Lampo tout en ayant peur du regard qu'Alaude lui avait lancé. « Moi ! » Firent en même temps Giotto et Alaude. Et ainsi un autre combat commença…

Le combat dura trente minutes et aurait pu continuer s'ils n'avaient pas était interrompu en entendant un rire. Les occupent de la salle se retourna par la fenêtre et vit un petit enfant qui rigolait pendant que des femmes de ménage le chatouillaient. Giotto rigola à la scène.

« J'ai dû laisser Tsuna seul et comme il s'ennuyait les dames ont dû commencer à jouer avec lui ! » Pensa à voix haute Giotto. « Tsuna ? N'était-ce pas Yoshi ? » Demanda G. « En Fait, son véritable nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais il m'a dit de l'appeler Tsuna pour faire plus court ! » « Ore-sama est surpris. Je pensais que ça allait prendre des mois ! » Avoua Lampo. « Enfaite… Il avait juste dit son nom de famille après que je dise mon nom… Et hier soir il a décidé de dire son prénom complet ! »

Alaude fronça les sourcils ce qui fit les autres s'inquiéter même si d'autres ne le montraient pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alaude ? » Demanda Knuckle. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Sawada… » « Eh bien il est japonais non . » Dit Asari. « Oui il l'est ! » Affirma Giotto.

« Mais même lorsque je cherchais des familles japonaises pour trouver son identité je ne le trouvais pas ! Et c'était pareil pour tous les autres pays… » Les gardiens commencèrent à s'inquiéter car Alaude trouvait toujours des informations.

''Qui est exactement Sawada Tsunayoshi ?'' Tous les gardiens pensaient cela pendant qu'ils regardaient Tsuna rire.

~OoO~

« En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Oui monsieur il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus ! »

« Mm~ alors comment se fait-il qu'on ne trouve aucune information sur lui ? »

« Eh bien c'est que… » « Les Vindices ne devraient-ils pas commencer à bouger d'ici peu ? »

« Monsieur… »

« Oui ? »

« Si on n'a pas d'informations à propos de lui ces parce que… »

Et plus le subordonné parlé, plus les yeux du leader pétillait d'une étrange étincelle…

* * *

Alors voici un chapitre cours je dois l'avouer mais bon... Si je l'aurais fait plus long je ne m'arrêterais pas et je ne savait pas quoi faire après pour correspondre au titre...  
Alors oui on peu dire que l'histoire commence a partir de ce chapitre. Pour moi le 7 lorsque j'écrit signifie toujours quelque chose et soit ces une fin, soit ces un début, malheur,bonheur etc... Donc voici le moment où je vous vais vous poser des questions espèrent que vous répondrait ! ^^  
**1/Qu'avait vous honnêtement penser de l'histoire jusqu'à la ? Y a-t-il des choses dont je dois m'améliorer ?**  
**2/ Voudriez-vous [plus tard] que je fait une deuxième partie de cette histoire ? (Car moi je sait déjà quoi écrire si je fais une deuxième partit... Mais je veux savoir vos avis car je ne veux pas écrire pour que sa ne sois pas lu ! Bien sûr il y aura des nouveaux personnages.)**  
**3/ Avait-vous apprécier le moment du combat des regards entre Alaude et Giotto ? **  
**4/ Avait-vous des questions pour la suite ou a propos d'un personnage ?**  
**5/Pensez-vous que je dois faire mon O.S "Un anniversaire de Mukuro" un Multi-Chapter ? Et si oui avec quel couple entre 6927 et R27 ?**

Voilà je pense que ces tout ce que j'avait demander ! ^^  
La prochaine fois sa dépendra des réponses... Pour la 4 j'essayerais de répondre autre chose que "Regarder les chapitres a venirs" Car je sait que sa va être dans des très loin chapitres qui vont venir ! Par contre vous pouvais toujours essayer de trouver le personnage que est le leader xD Celui qui trouve le personnage en premier je ferrait un Omake que cette personne a choisit xD ... Oui j'aime bien les faire des concours car je trouve que le leader est très facile a deviner ! Je ne mettrait pas le chapitre 8 tant qu'il n'y as pas de réponses pour celle-ci, je peu vous assurer que le personnage fait parti de katekyo hitman reborn !


	9. Wish n8

**Ciaossu ! Désolée pour le retard de se chapitre mais Word a effacer ce que j'avais écrit du chapitre hier soir donc je me suis rattraper se matin et j'ai corriger aussi quelques fautes qui aurait pus s'incruster après tout écrire des le matin je fais toujours des énormes fautes xD**

**Bon alors...  
Kyara17 : Eh ben je suis vraiment désolé que le chapitre 7 a était court mais je l'avait expliquer ! ^^" Mais je suis heureuse que tu l'as penser ainsi et voilà la mise à jour.**

**ophelie.r :1/Je suis très heureuse et soulager.  
****2/Dans se cas la si la réponse est un oui l'histoire aura une suite ! Je pense déjà au titre et au début. x)  
3/Eh bien pour les gardiens j'avait l'idée de faire des chapitres d'un gardien + une aventure avec Tsuna. Ce qui commencera des le prochain chapitre !  
4/Heureuse que tu as aimer le combat du regard de Giotto et Alaude. xD  
5/Eh ben... Je sait que j'ai 2 chapitres d'une histoire qui s'appelle Hunting the Target que ces une fanfiction de G27. (Je suis une grande fan de G27 xD) et j'avait mis un O.S pour l'anniversaire de Mukuro que a était le 9 de Juin et on ma proposer de le faire un multi-chapitre et je ne sait pas encore si je vais faire ou pas.  
6/ J'ai était très toucher par cela. On m'as dit que j'avait des qualités pour écrire (je pense plus a ma prof de français qui as mit cela dans mon bulletin de notes.) mais ces toujours touchant de savoir que des gens pensent cela.**

**Et ainsi en démare le chapitre 8 ! **

**_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! Master-sama me laisse juste moi faire du théâtre avec ces marionnettes~_  
**

* * *

Je voudrais savoir vos personnages préférées de la First Generation Vongola !  
Avec : G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude et Daemon (Je sait que Giotto est le préférée pour beaucoup de gens y compris moi donc je l'enlève) Je voudrais que ceux qui feront des reviews -Car oui il y as beaucoup de gens qui sont inscrite pour savoir les mises à jours mais ne disent jamais ce qu'ils en pensent ou répondant a mes questions TwT- me disent par ordre leurs classements ! x)

* * *

**Wish n°8 : Un plan pour adopter ! Étape n°1 réussi !**

Tsuna se sentit observer et s'arrêta de rire en regardant vers la direction où il se sentait observer et vit Giotto et d'autres gens. _''Sûrement ces gardiens dont il parlait avant !''_ Pensa-t-il.

Sachant que sa mère disait toujours qu'observer une personne ainsi sans rien faire état très malpoli, Tsuna s'excuse auprès des majordomes et femmes de ménage et se mit à courir vers la salle à dîner. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait mais faisant confiance à son intuition aiguisée il se laissa emporter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une porte.

La porte était d'un marron rougeâtre, avec comme motifs un grand coquillage séparer au milieu par le trait d'ouverture de la porte. Tsuna nerveux toqua à la porte et l'ouvra laissant à peine sa tête passer.

« Puis-je… Rentrer. » Demanda-t-il timidement. Giotto avait un regard surpris mais disparut aussitôt pour se faire remplacer par un sourire, il tendit sa main et Tsuna courus vers Giotto en se cachant des regards des gardiens en se faufilant dans sa cape. Giotto avait un regard amuser en pensant que les actions du brunet pour se cacher de ces gardiens étaient mignonnes, sauf qu'il savait qu'il fallait les présenter.

« Tsuna, voici mes gardiens et mes amis. Ils ne te feront pas de mal ! » _''Du moins certains ne le ferons par mais pour d'autres je ne suis pas si sûr…''_ Pensa Giotto inquiet en s'adressant un regard à Daemon et Alaude qui vous dire : ''Osez faire quelque chose de mal à lui…''

Ce que Giotto ne savait pas et que Tsuna lui non plus n'avait pas remarqué, était que Giotto était entouré d'une aura noire et que son regard vers Alaude et Daemon était devenu froid. Tous les gardiens, et je dis bien tous, en trembler face à l'aura et chacun avait des raisons exprimer différemment mais pour des mêmes raisons.

Lampo c'était parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à cette aura dangereuse et avait compris qu'il ne faudra pas faire de farce à Tsuna.

G il n'était pas habitué à ce changement et il avait peur de l'aura.

Asari pour lui il continuait de sourire tout en tremblant face à l'aura noir.

Knuckle priait pour que l'aura monstrueuse ne s'acharnera pas un jour sur eux.

Daemon lui tremblait mais en même temps il était curieux mais il tenait trop a sa vie pour faire quelque chose.

Alaude tremblait d'excitation pour battre son Boss dans ce état-là avec cette même aura. Mais connaissent les dégâts que son patron faisait lorsqu'il était en colère il préférait ne pas savoir.

Les gardiens se sont regardé l'un et les autres et se sont fait un d'accord pour ne pas faire une bêtise, enfin tous sauf Alaude et Daemon. Mais ils ont tous pensé à une chose en commun lorsqu'ils virent Giotto prendre dans ces bras Tsuna… '_'Depuis quand il est devenu si paternel ?'' _Car peut-être Giotto ne le savait pas mais en regardant Tsuna il avait toujours un regard paternel, un sourire qu'un père ne ferait rien que pour son enfant, son inquiétude et le plus important qui fait que Giotto ressemble à un père avec son enfant avec Tsuna… C'est son aura.

Giotto qui portait Tsuna désormais dans ces bras souriait à ces gardiens mais… une aura terrifiante et en même temps protecteur l'encerclait ce qui fit les gardiens craindre encore plus l'état paternel de Giotto. ''En tant qu'adultes je pense que vous devrez savoir que la politesse existe. Surtout toi Alaude ! Maintenant présentez-vous à Tsuna ou sinon…'' L'aura dangereuse se multiplia.

Lampo allait protester qu'il n'était pas encore dans sa vingtaine mais le regard de Giotto lui fit frissonner. ''Lampo… Tu dis que tu détestes les gamins mais tu te comportes encore pire qu'un gamin… Tsuna lui-même peut agir encore plus maturément que toi !''. Tsuna regarda Giotto puis ses amis, il regarda Vongola Primo et il regarda ces gardiens, il regarda son p… _''Houwa ! Qu'est-ce que je suis déjà en train de penser ! Tsuna ressaisit toi.''_ Il regarda les gardiens et donna un sourire. _''En premier les présentations… Je pense que je dois commencer…''_

Tsuna s'accrocha avec plus de force à Giotto et le regarda. Giotto donna un regard encourageant et Tsuna prêta son attention aux gardiens. Il fit un petit sourire timide qui fit les gardiens arrêter d'avoir peur de leurs patrons et il se présenta nerveusement. « Je… Je suis… Sawada Tsunayoshi… Mais vous pouvait m'appeler Tsuna pour faire plus court. Heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Pour dire que les gardiens étaient surpris celle-ci serra proche. Mais pour la suite de ce que Tsuna avait dit cela n'était plus le mot adéquat pour décrire.

« Et… Je suis désolé face à mon attitude… Avant… » S'excusa Tsuna. En réalité Tsuna avait vraiment honte face à son comportement qu'il avait fait, mais il avait juste peur. [Se réfère aux chapitres précédents]. Mais il savait qu'il devait plutôt s'excuser face à Giotto puisque c'est lui qui a dû l'endurer. Il regarda les gardiens qui étaient rester son mot –Ce n'était pas comme si Alaude et Daemon allaient dire quelque chose- et il regarda Giotto.

« Ce n'est rien… Ça devrait plutôt être nous de nous excuser… » Commença nerveusement Asari. Tsuna leur donna un regard interrogateur et fronça les sourcils. Giotto fit amuser par l'attitude de Tsuna car il savait qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute. G soupira connaissant ce visage et termina la phrase d'Asari. « Si on était venu plus tôt tu n'aurais pas fait face à tout cela… »

Maintenant Giotto fronça ces sourcils pendant que Tsuna écarquilla les yeux –amusant pas vrai ? -, il était vrai ce que G disait. S'ils étaient les plus tôt Tsuna n'aurait pas… « Si vous parliez des poisons et de la torture cela était bien avant du massacre G ! » Répondit Tsuna avec une voix en mode patron.

Silence. Les adultes étaient étonnés du fait que Tsuna sache leurs noms. Pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal Tsuna commença à s'agiter nerveusement. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas . _» ''À part le fait que tu as dit que tu as était torturer avant le massacre et que tu savais le nom de G ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de mal mais plutôt choquant !''_ « Hn. Comment tu savais que l'herbivore s'appelle G ? » Demanda Alaude curieux face à ce garçon. Il était sûr qu'il n'était tombé sur aucun dossier avec un nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi dans tous les pays, et là le brunet sait le nom de G. Il pourrait parier que le gamin connaissait tous leurs noms. « Eh ? » Dit Tsuna en penchant sa tête dans le côté avec son index sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Coup critique. Kawaiiness activé !

''_Tsuna est si mignon comme ça !'' _Pensa Giotto alors qu'il essayait de gagner son calme pour ne pas étouffer Tsuna dans ces bras pendant qu'il gigotait en criant comment le brunet était si mignon. Inconnu à lui ces gardiens n'étaient dans le même bateau que lui. « Eto… Alaude-sans… C'est à cause de Giotto m'avait parlé beaucoup de fois de vous tous… » Répondit Tsuna comme si c'était la chose la plus normale mais cette fois-ci il pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, avant de donner un sourire en fermant les yeux.

**(Tsuna~ J'ai une énorme envie de te serrer dans mes bras ! ) **

Eh bien maintenant les gardiens en lever tous un sourcil et regardèrent leurs Boss que lui clignotèrent ces paupières. _''Je ne savais pas qu'il m'écoutait pendant ces moments…''_

En effet Giotto parlait de ces gardiens avec Tsuna, sauf que Tsuna regardait la fenêtre indifférant comme s'il n'écoutait pas ce que Giotto disait. Donc Giotto pensa que l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas. Il essayait juste de démarrer une conversation, mais il disait de ce qu'il pensait aussi de ces gardiens puisque son intuition lui disait qu'il pourrait dire à Tsuna car il entendait tout. Mais avec le regard de Tsuna et ses actions d'agissement indifférant il pensait juste que son intuition ne fonctionnait pas correctement à cause de l'aura mystérieuse que l'enfant avait.

« Tu m'écoutais à ces moments-là . » Demanda Giotto incrédule. « Eh bien oui… Kaa-chan m'avait toujours dit que lorsqu'une personne me parle il faut que je l'écoute… Mais mon père me disait toujours qu'il faut écouter ce qu'un adulte a à me dire juste si mon intuition me dit que soit cette personne ne me fera rien de mal ne soit ces quelque chose qui me servira plus tard… » Répondit Tsuna.

''_Oh !''_ Pensaient les gardiens pendant que Giotto paniquer dans son esprit. Il sait qu'il avait dit plusieurs choses qu'il ne fallait jamais dire à ces gardiens, il avait même dit à Tsuna c'est secret sur ce qu'il pensait à propos de ces gardiens et… Heck… _''Il ne va rien leurs dires pas vrai.''_ Daemon était curieux de savoir ce que son Boss avait dit a cet enfant.

« Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à propos de nous ? » Demanda Daemon avec un sourire ce qui effrayait Tsuna car le visage de Daemon était tout près de son visage. _''À propos de Daemon qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ah oui ces vrais j'ai dit à propos de sa coiffure et de… Oh non !''_

Tsuna regardait Giotto et sut toute suite à quoi il pensait malgré son visage neutre. _''Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais raconter de telles choses… Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.''_ Malgré le fait que Tsuna souriait il se sentait vraiment triste que Giotto pensât qu'il allait dire les secrets, donc il a fait la chose la plus normale pour lui de faire.

« Il m'a dit que Daemon était un grand illusionniste qui venait d'une famille aristocrate sauf qu'il n'aimait pas ce point de vue ! » Daemon fit son sourire et se releva –il était penché pour s'approcher du visage de Tsuna- Tsuna lui soupira de soulagement qu'il pouvait respirer normalement. « Nufufufu… Vous avait de la chance Primo ! Je pensais que vous avait dit quelque chose d'autre mais je me suis trompé à ce que je vois. » Dit Daemon.

Quant à lui Giotto était heureux que rien de mal ait été dit mais il se sentit déçu de lui-même pour avoir penser que Tsuna ferait de telles choses. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dire quelque chose de mal Daemon. » Soupira-t-il. Heureusement qu'il pouvait feindre facilement les gens même s'il détestait cela il ne voudrait pas être pourchassé par ces gardiens.

« Et qu'est-ce que l'idiot blond a dit à propos de moi ? » Demanda curieusement G sachant qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas sur cela.

« Eh bien… Giotto a dit que G-san était son meilleur ami d'enfance, qu'il était un bon bras droit. » Répondit Tsuna. Enfaite-il savait très bien que pour répondre à ces questions des gardiens cela allait être très difficile puisque les c'était que des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire à haute voix que Giotto lui avait dite.

« G ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dire quelque chose de mal à propos de vous ! » Fit Giotto sachant où cela se terminera. « Mouais… Peut-être… » Dit G pas convaincu de telles réponses, mais il se souvint de quelque chose. « Enfaite… Tu as de la paperasserie qu'est arriver ce matin... Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! » Asari tapota gentiment l'épaule de Giotto sachant que G avait dit cela exprès.

« Ma, ma ! Et si on allait faire notre travail. » Questionna Asari. Les gardiens hochèrent la tête et Giotto lança un regard à Tsuna. Tsuna juste sourit et dit. « Je vais continuer à jouer avec les gens qui jouer avec moi Giotto. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de te préoccuper pour moi. » Giotto sourit et posa par terre Tsuna qui se mit à courir en direction du jardin.

« Que Dieu bénisse cet enfant innocent. » Dit Knuckle. « Giotto… » Interpella G, Giotto le regarda avec un regard interrogateur. « Plus je le vois et je t'entends parler de lui au début je dois avouer que je me doutais mais… » Giotto leva un sourcil pendant que le reste des gardiens regardait curieusement G. « Je pense qu'il fera un bon fils pour toi ! » Termina G.

Giotto avait les yeux ouverts. G lui avait donné un accord pour qu'il puisse adopter Tsuna, mais il savait que cela ne sera pas suffisant. « Cependant… » Eh oui avoir une hyper intuition aide toujours et parfois c'est très décourageant. « On l'a vu comme cela juste aujourd'hui et on le connaît pas correctement… » « Hn. Pourquoi pas pendant un jour où on est libre on restera avec lui ? » Demanda Alaude.

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers car non seulement il a fait une grande phrase sans être auprès d'un juge, mais aussi il a donné une idée splendide. « Eh ben ces décider ! »Déclara joyeusement Giotto. « Je déteste les gamins j'en voudrais pas rester avec lui une journée entière ! » Refusa Lampo.

« Lampo ! » « Primo Ore-sama a dit non. » « Lampo ! » « Très bien… » Lampo soupira en défaite. Giotto donna un sourire [comme dans l'épisode où il a fait Lampo faire un test pour Lambo vous vous souvenez ?]. « Dans ce cas l'affaire est fermée. Revenons à notre travail ! »

Et ainsi les gardiens Vongola se dirigèrent vers le bureau pour observer quelques papiers pour que Giotto les signes. Quand a Giotto… Il ira affronter le pire ennemi des Boss de la mafia… La paperasserie.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 8 ! Mais s'il vous plaît pour les gens qui lisent mais ne répondant pas je voudrais vraiment savoir votre classement !


	10. Wish n9

Ciaossu ! Voici le chapitre 9 qui pourrait être court mais assez nécessaire -inutile- mais mieux que rien.  
La raison pour se chapitre court est :  
1/J'avait pas une grande inspiration pour continuer après la fin de ce chapitre que vous verrait.  
2/Je travaille sur 4-5 fics : **When dreams become reality** ; **To say : "I love You !"** _(ancien O.S pour l'anniversaire de Mukuro cette fanfic aura du contenu de R27 qui évoluera au fil des scans. Comme un petit drabbles.)_ **Hunting the Target** _(Je suis en train de faire la fin du chapitre 2. L'histoire serra bien sur publier) _; **My little dog... Tsuna** _(Celle-ci va trèèèès lentement.)_ ; **The Vongola Primo's Cat !** _(Je suis en train de faire le chapitre 2)_ et dans un Forum de Reborn je fait avec une autre personne une fic de Haru x Shamal ! xD Juste une petite histoire pour dire qu'est-ce qu'il serrait passer si sa n'aurais pas était Tsuna mais Shamal qui aurait sauver Shamal.  
3/ Je voulais faire rapidement une mise à jour car je partirais en voyage.

Pour ma question dans le chapitre précédent c'était pour savoir qu'elle serrait le premier gardien avec qui Tsuna allait passer sa journer. Et comme j'ai pas eu vraiment des réponses claires ici mais dans d'autres sites oui le gagnant serra dit dans se chapitre. Mais vous pouvait toujours décider qu'elle est votre rang de vos personnages favoris dans la First Vongola Famiglia.  
Giotto, G, Asari-Alaude, Lampo, Knuckle et Daemon.  
Ceci est un exemple de comment fallait dire plus au moins vos personnages favorits ! ^^"

**Yuki-Jiji - Désolée mais dans d'autres sites Alaude n'avait pas était vraiment le 2ème choisit beaucoup de fois. Et quand à Alaude comme il n'as pas était choisit j'ai décider de faire plus tard -lorsque sa serra son tour- de faire avec un autre personnage qui à était déjà choisit avec lui. Le chapitre serra -je l'espère- assez drôle. Encore gomen ! **

**_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS MAIS A MASTER-SAMA ! L'histoire m'appartient de tout droit par contre._  
**

* * *

**Wish n°9 : Le premier gardien choisit serra…**

Giotto se diriger avec un pas précipité vers la chambre de G. Les femmes de ménage se demandaient pourquoi leurs Boss avait ces sourcils froncés et avait l'air pressé. Il n'y avait pas de problème avec la famille, à ce qu'ils sachant ils gagner une bonne réputation et avaient de nombreuses demandes pour des alliances. Ce ne devait pas non plus être le fait qu'il y a des réparations, tout a été construit ou réparer sans aucun problème.

Outre le fait des choses de la Vongola, leurs statuts et leurs journées habituelles, les serviteurs ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur patron.

Giotto arriva enfin devant la porte, il l'ouvrit sans toquer et ne fut pas surpris de voir la chambre noire à cause que les volets étaient fermés et encore moins de constater que son bras droit était encore endormi quoique c'était huit heures du matin. Non, en vérité Giotto savait tout cela à cause de son intuition. Avoir une grande intuition aide beaucoup à ne pas être surpris parce qu'il nous arrive. Une intuition que beaucoup de gens voudraient avoir en possession.

Giotto eut un sourire amuser qui s'incrusta dans son visage lorsqu'il vit son gardien de la tempête dormir toujours sans avoir senti sa présence, bien qu'il la cache toujours. Giotto prit deux bouts de la couette et l'enleva du lit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre il l'ouvrit grand ainsi que les volets. Maintenant il ne manque plus la chose la plus amusante à faire…

''_Calme Giotto… Tu es un adulte plus un enfant… Mais sa à l'air tellement drôle !''_ Pensait Giotto qu'à la fin ça a était l'adulte mature, calme et posait qui a gagné. Giotto commença à secouer le bras de son bras droit, il donna quelques claques –sans forces- au visage de son gardien de la Tempête et à la fin il prit par les pieds son ami d'enfance et le fit tomber du lit.

« Aouh… Merda qu'est-ce que ces ? » G se retourna et vit Giotto. « Giotto qu'est-ce que tu… » Mais Giotto ne lui laissas pas continuer sa phrase. « Il est huit heures passer ! » Fut la seule réponse qui fit G ouvrir grand ces yeux et courir vers l'armoire prendre ces vêtements, se laver le visage, se peigner, s'habiller correctement, faire le lit que Giotto avait défait et remettre sa cravate correctement devant le miroir. Oui à la vitesse qu'une tempête se déchaine.

G regarda Giotto. Giotto regarda G. G regarda Primo. Primo regarda le gardien de la tempête. Le gardien de la tempête regarda son ami d'enfance. Son ami d'enfance regarda le roux clair. Le roux clair regarda le blond. Le bond regarda le tatouer. Le tatoué regarda celui aux yeux orangés. Celui aux yeux orangés regarda…

« Giotto ! ~ J'ai faim on peut aller manger maintenant ? » Une voix d'enfant coupa les observations. G se retourna vers la source de la voix et vu que c'était juste Tsuna qui était habillé avec un pullover rouge et un pantalon gris. Giotto juste sourit lorsque Tsuna courra vers lui et lui porta dans ces bras. « Oui Tsuna j'étais juste venue ici pour réveiller G. » « Oh ! » Répondit Tsuna.

« Bon je suis prêt on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda G. Tsuna gonfla sa bouche droite et regarda à sa droite. Les deux adultes ont pu juste imaginer que le brunet disait : ''Je suis venue exprès ici pour dire si on peut y aller G-sans !'' puis un bruit de ventre coupa leurs analyses. Giotto fit un petit rire, G donna un petit sourire et Tsuna rougissait. « Je pense que vaux mieux si on va manger maintenant. » Et ainsi les trois partirent vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivé dans la cuisine ils on du retenir leurs respirations à cause de l'aura d'Alaude qui planait. Oui, Alaude avait faim. Oui, Alaude n'était pas très patient des le matin. Oui, Alaude n'aimait pas que tout cela se passe à cause d'un ridicule herbivore. « Excusez G s'il vous plaît… On peux commencer à manger. » Dit avec un ton nerveux Giotto en s'asseyant tout en metent Tsuna confortable sur ces genoux.

Alors que les gardiens manger ''calmement " -Si on peut dire que des regards qui essayent de faire des trous, des insultes envers les autres, des gens qui rient alors qu'il se reçoit de la nourriture dans son visage, des gens qui se lèvent et crient extrême et qu'après il se met à prier, d'autres qui obligent les gens à s'agenouiller en sa présence et d'autres qui font un rire à glacer le sang aient calme-.

Giotto regardait avec désespérant ces gardiens pendant que Tsuna essayait de rester calme et de manger sans en mettre partout, qu'il réussit avec Giotto qui l'aidait à manger et après nettoyer son visage. Vongola Primo regarda ces gardiens et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous, une fois qu'il a eu l'attention désirée de ces gardiens et reçut un regard curieux venant de Tsuna il prit la parole.

« Je voudrais qu'on fasse ce qu'Alaude nous avait proposé hier… » Commença-t-il. « Et j'ai décidé que le premier qui commencera serra G ! » Déclara Primo avec un petit sourire amuser sur ces lèvres. « Quoi ? … Je veux dire… Très bien Primo, mais pourquoi ? » Demanda G en essayant d'être aussi calme qu'il pouvait.

« Eh bien tu es mon bras droit à ce que je me rappelle et… Bien sûr si ça te gêne de t'occuper de Tsuna je donnerais la tâche à un autre comme Asari ou Knuckle. » Dit Giotto. G se leva et mit sa main droite là où son cœur se retrouve. « Ça ne sera pas besoin Primo, pardonne-moi pour mon action c'est Juste que je ne m'apprêtasse pas à être le premier. »

Giotto sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna est très sage donc il ne fera pas quelque chose de mal. » G regarda Tsuna. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais qu'il ferait quelque chose de mal… J'étais juste surpris Primo. » Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et avait connaissance qu'il était le seul qui ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient et était assez gêné que son nom soit répété ainsi il tira la manche de Giotto pour attirer son attention.

« De quoi vous parlait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une façon mignonne **[Imaginer un petit Tsuna qui vous demande ceci… Vous craquerait surement.]** Giotto regarda Tsuna et lui répondit. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très grave, juste que G va passer une journée avec toi. » Répondit Giotto alors que Tsuna souriait. « Ah ! Et chaque jour que les gardiens auront une journée de congé ils vont être avec toi. Et je dis bien TOUS ! » Rajouta Giotto tout en soulignant le mot tous sachant que certains gardiens ne voudraient pas.

Et pour montrer que s'allait se finir ainsi et que personne ne pouvait se plaindre il rajouta à la couche son aura autoritaire de Boss. ''Je suis le Boss ici et vous mes gardiens. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici et vous devait les suivres sont ses plaindres ou sinon…''

D'un coup l'aura à changer vers une plutôt sadique et les gardiens frémirent de peur. Eh bien… Personne ne voudrait oser de se faire punir par un Giotto Sadique après tout.

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous le trouvait ? Maintenant il manque plus que le chapitre 10 avec Tsuna et G.  
N'oubliez pas que Tsuna ne sait pas la véritable raison pour que les gardiens s'occupent de lui pendant une journée entière.  
Quel serra le 3ème personnage qui apparaîtra avec Tsuna je ne le sait pas encore donc je vous laisse choisir si vous voulait que un personnage de la première génération.  
Mise à part : Giotto, G, Alaude et l'autre personnage que j'ai décider.


	11. Wish n10

**Ciaossu ! **Voici un long chapitre -pas un des plus grand que j'ai déjà fait mais bon...- pour m'excuser du 9 et de l'autre note. Elle fait plus de 4.472 mots et 10 pages ! Et pourtant j'avait pratiquement que 456 mots xD. J'ai beaucoup travailler samedi matin et dimanche après-midi vers 15h et là ces 17h ! x)  
Espèrent qu'il vous plaira ! Dans une partie je me sentait assez triste... Je pense que vous reconnaîtrait la partie où j'ai faillie pleurer ! xD C'est pas une grande chose mais ces une chose qui arrive va bouleverser l'histoire...

**ophelie.r : Merci pour ta compréhension ! Et d'ailleurs je suis étonner par la fin de ta review ! Je n'avait même pas penser que je mettait du suspense ! x) Mais si tu dit sa vers après que Giotto à récupérer Tsuna -je pense que ces vers la si je me trompe tu pourra me corriger- mais dans ces moments là c'était où j'avait le plus de problèmes dans mon collège. On dirait pas mais ma vie n'est pas très rose ! xD Mais je suis heureuse que tu m'as fait remarquer cela ! ^^  
Espèrent que j'ai réussie à mettre un peu de suspense ici vers la fin même si je pense que j'ai rater.  
Il y as beaucoup de choses au sujet de Tsuna que je ne peu pas encore dévoiler... Et bien plus que vous pourrait imaginer ! Donc je suis assez dans un espace étroit pour écrire des choses au sujet de Tsuna. Mais l'action va venir ! Eh bien je voulait aussi pas te rendre triste avec l'idée que j'avait désolée Donc j'ai décider de faire cette idée une autre fic... Je ne veux rendre personne triste après tout ! Mais en faite je suis assez fière de moi pour cette fanfic mais bon d'un côté je note aussi les commentaires que des amis à moi me disent ces pour cella ! **

**Yuki-nee : Eh ben merci pour m'avoir écrit cela ! Je le considére et j'ai réfléchie comme j'ai aussi répondit aux 2 reviews de ophelie.r ! Pour ton expression homogène... Ces pas que je l'ai pas comprit -je pense que j'ai comprit plus au moins le sens xD- mais le sens est la ! J'en suis même sur et certains que sa na rien avoir avec ce que ma prof de Chimie à expliquer en plein cours ! OwO Ou si ces plus au moins ce que les profs de chimie disent à propos de hétérogène et homogène alors excuse-moi. Puis comme je l'ai dit avant et je le redit ici... J'aime beaucoup cette fanfic et comme tu l'as dit sa tien la route -qui comparé à une autre que j'avait fait il y as des mois... Je pense que celle-ci est meilleure- mais je sait qu'un auteur n'est rien sans ces lecteurs ! La preuve moi je pense que je ne serait pas déjà en train de travailler sur le chapitre 11 si il n'y avait pas des gens qui disent ce qu'ils pensent.**

****Maintenant place aux autres reviews qui on pas était placer dans la note ou dans le chapitre 9 !  
Yu-chan : -pour commencer pardon si j'ai réduit ton pseudo espèrent que tu le prendra pas à mal...- Eh ben... Je corrige déjà avec Word et après sur un autre site puis encore une fois sur Word car le site pratiquement m'enlève tout les mots. Donc ces un peu normal qu'il manque des mots ou autre chose comme ça. Quand à une beta... Comme ma grande soeur qui met aussi ces fanfictions (en anglais mais malheureusement pour moi pas de Reborn) je ne trouve pas vraiment des béta dans Search Beta ! Car après l'histoire faut qu'elle soit à ces goûts et tout cela et je ne veux pas toquer à une porte pour quand me la renferme au nez.

Tian - Non tu ne m'as pas vraiment vexer xD Les critiques sa sert à dire se qu'on pense et au moins je sait que je dois m'améliorer sur ces choses ! Sinon déjà répondit avec Yu-chan ! Mais sinon merci pour penser que tu trouve mon histoire intéressante ! xD *snif va bouder dans un coin* Mais sérieusement ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute !

Mise à part ces énormes discourt -mise à part la dernière-

_**JE NE POSSEDE PAS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Juste... Euh... Master-Sama me laisse moi rêver avec ces personnages !**_

* * *

**W****ish n°10 : Une journée avec G le bras droit et le gardien de la Tempête !**

Tsuna se retrouvait assit sur le sol dans le bureau de G. La chambre avait plusieurs meubles remplis de livres, papiers, petites statues et quelques cadres avec des photos. Il y avait un canapé en face d'une petite table de verre et bien sûr un bureau où G travaille avec une chaise dont lequel il était assis.

Tsuna fixait G pendant que G signait. Des heures ont passé jusqu'à ce que G finît de lire les papiers et regarda Tsuna. « Tu vas me regarder pendant combien de temps ? » Tsuna répondit automatiquement. « Je m'ennuyai et j'ai faim mais j'attends en patientent que G-san termine ce qu'il a à faire. »

G regarda avec un air surpris dans son visage. Il ne savait pas que ce gamin pourrait être si patient et si polis. Mais il savait que Giotto serrait prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. « Très bien… Qu'est-ce que Giotto t'as dit ? » Demanda G. Tsuna regarda curieusement G. « G-san, je pense que je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par ce que Giotto-san ma dit, désolé ! »

''_Donc se gamin a appris à comment parler avec ce formulaire ?''_ « Je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce que Giotto t'as dit avant que tu passes une journée avec moi ! Et s'il te plaît enlève tous titres honorifiques lorsque tu me parle. » Tsuna hocha la tête comprenant mieux ce que l'adulte voulait dire. « Giotto-san mais juste dit la raison pour laquelle G devrait rester avec moi pendant cette journée ! » répondit Tsuna.

''_Donc Giotto lui est dit qu'il pensait l'adopter ? Mais vaux mieux être sûrs…''_ « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué ? » Tsuna ne comprenait plus dis tout pourquoi G lui demandait de telles choses. « Ces parce que comme Giotto-San est très occupé aujourd'hui il ne pourra pas s'occuper de moi et d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas compris. Mais Giotto-San m'a aussi dit que ça serait mieux si je passais une journée entière avec ces gardiens comme sa je pourrais mieux apprendre à les connaitre… »

Tsuna regardait G, il n'était pas habitué à parler tellement en pratiquement juste une phrase. G quant à lui, il réfléchissait. _''Donc il n'a pas encore dit à Tsuna qu'il veut l'adopter ? Il a juste dit que c'était pour que l'enfant apprenne mieux à nous connaitre ? Giotto, à quoi penses-tu exactement ?''_

Dans une salle. Dans le bureau de Giotto qui faisait sa paperasserie. Giotto éternua. « Surement quelqu'un qui essaye de trouver un plan pour me tuer ! » Vongola Primo… Si seulement tu savais…

G soupira et se leva. Tsuna regardait les mouvements du roux, il se leva lui aussi et se précipita à rejoindre le gardien qui venait de sortir de la salle. « Ne G-san, où vat- ont ? » demanda Tsuna. G continua à marcher et répondit au brunet sans le regarder. « Tu avais faim et j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire pour le moment. On peut bien aller manger quelque chose. » _''Sans oublier que je ne veux pas que Giotto déchaine sa colère contre moi…'' _Pensait-il avec crainte.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de dîner et G ouvrit un peu la porte. « Moi et Tsuna on va… » Il ne finit pas ce qu'il avait à dire et ferma de sitôt la porte. « Ne, ne G-san ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Posa comme question Tsuna en voyant le visage pâle de G. G se tourna vers Tsuna. « Non, non rien de grave… Pourquoi pas on va manger dans un restaurant ? » Proposait G essayant d'éviter le sujet.

Tsuna juste hocha la tête comprenant que l'adulte ne voulait pas lui dire. Lui-même avait des nombreux secrets dont personne d'ici ne savait, et même ses propres parents désormais défunt ne savaient pas ses nombreux secrets. Il suivit G tout en essayant de se rappeler du chemin car, il fallait l'avouer, si jamais il se promènerait seul il sera très vite perdu dans ce grand manoir qui est comme un labyrinthe.

Ils étaient désormais en train de marcher dans le jardin mais Tsuna reconnu tout de suite que ce n'était pas le jardin où il avait joué. Il se cogna contre G qui c'était arrêter. Curieux de savoir pourquoi l'adulte ces arrêter Tsuna s'accrocha à la jambe de G et regarda devant lui. Tout devant il avait deux gardes face à un énorme portail.

« Potevate aprire la porta? Io ed il ragazzino si va al villaggio.* » Tsuna fronça les sourcils, c'était de l'italien et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à en parler. Mais selon son intuition ce n'était rien de grave juste une demande, donc il ne se préoccupa pas de ce qu'ils parlaient, étant sûr que son intuition lui donnerait un maux de tête lorsque le sujet serra de quelque chose sur lui ou si c'est un sujet important.

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et G avec Tsuna qui le suivait commençait à sortir du manoir.

Ils étaient dans un petit chemin centrer dans la forêt. _''Pourquoi Giotto a-t-il voulut faire la mansion ici ?'' _Se demanda Tsuna, il fit une note mentale de lui demander plus tard s'il le verrait. En ce moment il devrait se focaliser sur la journée qui allait s'annoncer. D'après ce que Giotto lui a dit, G pourrait être très calme mais il pourrait exploser comme une tempête. Il est aussi très surprotecteur envers Giotto.

'''Heureusement que j'ai écouté mon intuition…'' Pensa Tsuna. Il avait tout écouté non seulement car il n'y avait pas grande chose à faire et que c'était malpoli de ne pas écouter ce qu'une personne à faire peu importe comment ennuyeuse cette personne peut-être, mais aussi car son intuition lui a dit qu'il fallait tout écouter car ça pourrait lui servir à beaucoup de choses.

''_Dans quel restaurant devrais-je l'emmener ? Pas un où il a des risques qu'une famille ennemie vient s'installer, le gamin peut avoir une énorme et incroyable tolérance pour des poisons mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour l'emmener au sein d'une bataille entre mafieux.''_ G réfléchissait à quel meilleur restaurant il pourrait ramener Tsuna sans qu'il y ait des ennemis.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement concentrés –même si Tsuna avait l'air normal- qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient déjà au village. G avait décidé d'aller pas dans la ville où le manoir était plus proche, il avait décidé que les ennemis auraient pu penser que sa serra le meilleur endroit pour eux d'aller se reposer. Ce qui était vrai, mais G était plus attentionné qu'il pouvait faire paraître.

Tsuna remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais dans une forêt et non pas dans un village comme ils devaient être normalement. « G-san… Où on est ? » Demanda Tsuna, G continua son chemin. « G-san… Où on est ? » Redemanda Tsuna. « On est dans une forêt ! » Répondit G. ''Est-il devenu aveugle maintenant ?'' Pensait-il. « Une devons-nous ne pas être plutôt dans le village ? » G s'arrêta de marcher.

''Donc il savait depuis le début qu'on n'allait pas dans le chemin du village mais dans une autre direction ?'' G fronça des sourcils. ''Techniquement la première fois qu'à la vue c'était dans le village mais, il n'a jamais vu le chemin pour aller au manoir Vongola…'' G commençait à réfléchir encore une fois en se demandent comment Tsuna avait pu savoir qu'ils allaient dans un autre chemin.

Tsuna était assez contrarié. ''G m'avait dit qu'ils allaient manger dans un restaurant mais à la place on se retrouve dans une forêt, sans oublier le fait qu'on s'éloigne encore plus du village… Je ne me demande ce que G à en-tête.'' Tsuna juste soupira et arrêta de penser à ce sujet. G devrait savoir ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il est l'adulte. Il sait le chemin après tout. ''…Pas vrai ?''

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes –ou heures- que les deux, l'adulte et l'enfant marchaient dans la forêt.

La forêt est devenue des arbres avec des feuilles vert clair, d'un vert foncé. Les arbres qui étaient avant étaient justes quelques pins, maintenant il y avait des Aune Cordé, des Cyprès et des peupliers, des oliviers, entre autres arbres. Il y avait des buissons, le sol auprès des arbres et buissons, était caché par des feuilles qui étaient tombées avec les années, des branches et même quelques fruits incomestibles.

La terre était humide, signe qu'il y avait dû avoir un brouillard. Il n'y avait aucun animal sauf des corbeaux. Le vent était plus que glacial et, plus ils marchaient, plus la température baissait. Le ciel s'ils arrivaient à le voir, il était couvert par des nuages gris foncé. Les corbeaux croassaient. Il n'y avait pas de signe de vie.

Tsuna était pâle, il n'aimait pas être ici. Il s'accrocha au pantalon de G comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il regarda en haut et s'il le pouvait il aurait été bouche bée, G était neutre. Tsuna se demandait comment l'adulte arrivait à ne pas avoir peur. Il regarda derrière lui, tout était d'un gris clair. La brume avait accompagné le tableau. ''POURQUOI TOUT FAIT SOUDAINEMENT PEUR ?''1 Criait dans ces pensait Tsuna.

G était tellement concentré sur ces pensait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le froid et le changement de l'environnement. ''… Il faudra qu'on vérifie l'alliance avec cette famille… Même avec une alliance ils pourraient nous déclarer la guerre aussi soudain comme s'ils toquaient à notre porte…'' Tsuna commençait à enfoncer ces ongles sur la pauvre jambe de G. ''…Il faudra aussi revérifier le matériel de l'infirmerie… Même si Giotto le fait tous les jours, une double surveillance ne ferait pas de mal…'' Tsuna éternua. ''Il faudrait aussi qu'on commence à préparer les matériels pour ça…'' Tsuna frissonna.

Tsuna ne pouvait plus tenir. Il était un enfant, et dans ce genre d'environnement il avait besoin d'être au moins rassuré par une présence, ors que l'adulte qui était à ces côtés ne répondait pas, comme s'il n'était même pas là. Tsuna commença à pleurer silencieusement. G quant à lui, il se rappela qu'il était en train d'emmener Tsuna dans un restaurant.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua que l'environnement avait changé à l'extrême comme Knuckle aurait dit. Lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retenir un frissonnement. Combien idiot était-il ? Il regarda en arrière et ait la brume. ''Maudit sois-tu Daemon si c'est toi qui as fait cela !'' Maudissait G.

Dans le bureau de Daemon on pouvait entendre son fameux rire. « Nufufufufu… Pourquoi je rigole ainsi sans aucune raison ? Nufufufufu… » Eh bien, malheureusement ou heureusement comme vous l'entendait, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait l'ambiance glauque.

G était occupé à maudire de toutes les langues qu'il a dû apprendre à propos de la tête de melon qu'il n'a pas fait attention où il marcher. Crash. [Non ces pas déchet en anglais c'est un bruit xD D'ailleurs ces Trash ou crash pour déchet ?] G lentement descendit son regard avec Tsuna vers le pied de G. Un os.

La peau de Tsuna est devenue encore plus blanche si possible et ces larmes tombaient plus vite qu'avant. [Il y a une vitesse pour les larmes coulées ? Sinon imaginer xD] G inquiet regarda l'enfant pour voir sa réaction et fit étonner. ''Depuis combien de temps est-il en train de pleurer comme ça ?''

Se demandait-il.

G se mit à genoux en face de Tsuna et regarda le brunet inquiet. « Shhh… Ce n'est rien c'est Juste… » G essayait de trouver le bon mot mais n'en trouva pas un qui arrêtera les pleurs. « Son fait depuis combien de temps que tu pleures comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Ce qui était encore plus important c'est de savoir depuis quand l'enfant pleurer, et pas de trouver le bon mot pour décrire que c'était un os d'un squelette surement d'un cadavre qui s'était perdu et avec la faim il est mort, et que les corbeaux et tous les insectes en voyant de la viande fraiche ont décidé de le manger.

Non. Ceci n'était certainement pas une bonne réponse à donner à un enfant vers les quatre, cinq ans qui pleurait dû à l'environnement qui ressemble à un scénario d'un film d'horreur où les deux personnes qui étaient la forêt allaient se tuer par quelque chose de surnaturel ou par une poupée abandonnée. Oublier l'idée ceci n'est pas une bonne chose pour des enfants.

« De… Depuis la brume est… Ar… arrivé… » Répondit Tsuna entre plusieurs hoquets, il essaya de sécher ces larmes mais elles revenaient. G regarda la brume autour d'eux. Elle couvrait tout, le haut comme le bas. _''Il a donc dû être ici pendant plusieurs minutes ou une heure.''_ Conclut G. G soupira et porta Tsuna dans ces bras. « Désolé pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! Je suis tellement occupée avec les choses de la famille… » S'excusa G.

Tsuna sécher ces larmes. « Je le sais… Date… snif… Giotto m'a dit que G se préoccuper beaucoup pour ma Famiglia… snif… et que… Il pensait toujours à comment l'améliorer pour le mieux… » Disait Tsuna en se calment. **[Désolée pour les 'snif' ! Mais je pensais que ça serait mieux si je les mettais ! Si vous n'aimez pas dis-le-moi et je les enlèverais !]**. G sourit en voyant l'enfant faire de son mieux pour paraître qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré.

''_C'est décider… Il fera un bon fils pour Giotto ! Je suis à cent pourcents sûrs de ma décision et personne ne la changera ! Je serais prêt à affronter des tempêtes juste pour ce gamin…''_ Pensait G. Que pouvait-il penser d'autre ? L'enfant l'avait pardonné, il n'était pas de ceux qui demandaient toujours des choses et malgré la faim qu'il avait il ne se plaignait pas. Il avait attendu sagement sans faire de bruit dans son bureau alors qu'un gamin de son âge aurait fait un chahut.

« Ne G-san… » Hésita Tsuna. « Oui ? » Tsuna leva la tête et G regarda dans les yeux marron de Tsuna. « Nous sommes perdu pas vrai ? » Posait-il cette question plus comme une déclaration terre-à-terre**. G ne pouvait juste clignoter des yeux, il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et les rouvrit. « Je pense que oui ! » Si l'enfant avait déjà remarqué surement depuis longtemps à quoi se servirait de le mentir ?

Tsuna bougea un peu dans les bras de G et pointa vers la gauche. « On n'a qu'à aller par cette direction G-san ! » G regarda la direction. « Et pourquoi cela Tsuna ? » Tsuna continua à pointer du doigt. « Eto… » _''Comment je peux lui dire que cette mon intuition ?''_ Tsuna paniquait dans ces pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose. « Ces mes instincts qui me le disent ! » Exclama-t-il. G leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, il marcha vers la direction dont Tsuna avait indiqué.

''_Ouf… Il l'a cru… Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un mensonge. J'ai eu cette intuition comme un instinct après tout !''_

Tsuna continua à indiquer les directions. Ils avaient commencé à sortir de la grande forêt et étaient dans la forêt qui n'était pas très loin du manoir Vongola. Ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques arbres qui donnaient des fruits mûrs et les ont cueillis pour après les manger pendant tout le chemin. « Ne, ne G-san on pourrait donner à Giotto ces fraises des bois ? » Demanda Tsuna tout excité.

G sourit. « Bien sûr ! » Hochait-il en même temps la tête. _''Il est déjà attaché à Giotto. Ça serait un désastre s'ils devraient se séparer !''_. Tsuna quant à lui était choqué. _''Depuis quand je demande de telles choses à propos de Giotto-san ? Je ne peux pas être attaché à lui !'' _Ils marchaient et avaient repéré déjà le manoir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent définitivement de la forêt les deux furent surpris de constater que c'était déjà la nuit.

« Giotto doit être inquiet en ce moment et limite à l'hystérie ! » Murmura G à l'oreille de Tsuna qui lui ne pouvait que hochait la tête face à l'avertissement caché dans la phrase_. ''Si tu vois Giotto agir comme un hystérique cela sera normal !''_ Voici la face cachée de la phrase. Avec une grande détermination et prêt à voir le pire dérouler en face d'eux, ils sont entrés dans le manoir par le portail.

« COURRONT ! » Hurla G. Tsuna ne comprenant pas se fit porter encore une fois dans les bras de G qui était en train de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tsuna était en train de rire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, c'était après tous une réaction enfantine. Il voyait tout passer à une énorme vitesse. « Je ne savais pas que G-san pouvais courir si vite ! » G continua sa course. « Avec autant d'années d'expérience ceci est un jeu d'enfant pour moi ! Si tu t'entraines comme moi tu seras un grand coureur comme moi ! » Tsuna imaginer G en train de courir autour du village. Ça faisait bizarre à imaginer.

Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans la mansion, G courut directement dans le bureau de Giotto. Il posa par terre Tsuna et toqua à la porte. Un ''Entrer" pouvait se faire entendre. La voix était surement fatiguée et remplie d'inquiétude. G ouvrit doucement la porte. Dans le bureau était Giotto qui avait fini toute sa paperasserie celle d'aujourd'hui et même celle des prochains jours et G savait très bien combien Giotto a dû mourir d'inquiétude au point de faire un tel travail.

Giotto en voyant le visage de G il se leva spontanément. « G tu vas bien ? Où est Tsuna ? Il est blessé ? Pourquoi vous êtes arrivé à une telle heure ? Y a-t-il eu des ennemis ? Quelque chose est arrivée à Tsuna pendant la journée ? Est-ce qu'il… » « Du calme Giotto l'enfant va bien ! » G rentra dans le bureau avec Tsuna encore une fois dans ces bras pour bien le montrer à Giotto. Il ferma la porte avec son pied, il s'approcha de Giotto.

« Pardon pour l'énorme retard ! Je m'étais perdu… » Avoua-t-il honteux. « Et tu as retrouvé ton chemin ? » Demanda Giotto un peu plus calme en prenant Tsuna dans ces bras. « Non ! » Répondit G. Giotto leva un sourcil. « Alors comment vous avait retrouvé le chemin ? » G regarda Tsuna avec un sourire, qui étonna Giotto qui dirigea son regard vers Tsuna. « C'est lui qui m'a indiqué l'endroit alors que tout était couvert de brume ! » Expliqua G.

Giotto était surpris pour la réponse de G, il regarda Tsuna avec les yeux grands ouverts. Tsuna en sentant les deux regards vers lui enfouit son visage sur le torse de Giotto. Giotto en trouvant la réaction assez mignonne –mais il ne roucoula pas, après tout il est mature- sourit tendrement. « Je vois ! Et si on allait manger ?» Proposa-t-il.

Tsuna retira sa tête et regarda Giotto dans les yeux, avec ces yeux marron remplis d'étoiles. « Moi et G on a cueilli plusieurs fruits ! Et j'ai même des fraises des bois pour Giotto ! » Giotto était assez surpris mais heureux à la fois donc il juste sourit. « Ah bon ? Donc je pense qu'on peut les manger pour le dessert ! » « Un. Et on peut aussi faire des gâteaux avec ! » Proposait Tsuna. G du retenir un rire. Il savait combien Giotto aimer les gâteaux*** même si juste la Vongola savait cela. « Pourquoi pas ? Je demanderais donc aux cuisiniers ! » Tsuna regarda avec étonnement Giotto. « Eh ?~ Giotto a des cuisiniers justes pour lui ? »

Giotto riait. « On peut dire sa je pense ! Mais ce pour tous les gens qui travaillent ici aussi ! ». Ceci fait Tsuna cligner des yeux, ''maintenant que j'y pense… Je ne sais même pas le travail de Giotto-san !'' Et avec courage il décida de demander. « Une Giotto ! Quel est ton travail ? »

C'était une question innocente, une question qui provenait d'une pure et fragile curiosité et pourtant… Tsuna et Giotto eurent le pressentiment que quelque chose allait changer selon la réponse. Tsuna eut juste quelques fourmis dans tout son corps, mais Giotto eut un drapeau rouge mais qui ne disait pas quel genre de réponse il devrait dire à l'enfant. G était inquiet car Giotto n'avait pas encore répondu, et lorsqu'il allait répondre il vit Giotto sourire.

« Mon travail consiste à aider les gens qui en-ont besoin ! Moi, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude et même Daemon on a sauvé plusieurs gens qui en avaient besoin ! On protège aussi le village et d'autres de la mafia. » C'était une simple réponse mais Tsuna se sentait bizarre. Non pas que son intuition lui avait dit que ce n'était pas tout qu'il avait encore plus qu'il pourrait en imaginer, mais le problème a été dans son corps, et il se situait dans son cœur.

''_Pourquoi… Ai-je ce sentiment ? Pourquoi… Je me sens comme ça ? Pourquoi… J'ai envie de… Pleurer ?''_ Tsuna cacha ce sentiment en mettant la même façade qu'il avait toujours faite depuis très longtemps. « Eh ?~ Sugoi ! Giotto-san et G-sans et tout le monde sont comme des héros pas vrais ?» G frottait sa joue pendant que Giotto avait les joues un peu roses dues à cette comparaison. « Pas vraiment… C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir des gens souffrir donc j'ai fait un groupe d'autodéfense pour protéger… »

Tsuna reçu encore une fois cette douleur dans le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait qu'il ne voudra jamais faire cette expérience et pourtant, en regardant Giotto se sentiment revenait toujours mais il remit son masque. Son ventre criait pour manger et G avec Giotto riait pendant que Tsuna rougissait d'embarrasser par la situation.

« Je pense que vaudrait mieux aller manger directement ! » Reproposée Giotto. Recevant des signes de concordances Giotto avec Tsuna dans ces bras suivit de G se dirigèrent à la salle de manger.

«… Et après G-san à marcher sur un os d'un cadavre et ces justes à ce moment-là qu'il a remarqué l'environnement ! » Disait Tsuna avec de la sauce autour de bouche. Tous les gardiens riaient, enfin… G avait son visage rouge comme ces cheveux et Alaude juste souriait. « Je savais que des fois G est dans les nuages mais… Autant que ça… » Disait Giotto en riant, il avait tellement mal dans son ventre qu'il avait enroulait son ventre avec un bras et avec l'autre il frappait la table comme beaucoup des autres gardiens. Cela fit G rougir encore plus.

« Eh ?~ Demo, G-san à pensait à des choses très importantes ! » Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les rires. G toussa pour attirer son attention avec toujours son visage rouge. « Mais avec l'aide de Tsuna et de son instinct à la fin où a réussi à trouver la sortie et des fruits comestibles ! » Toute l'attention se mit sur Tsuna.

Tsuna voyant les regards tous intéressait et curieux vers lui il bégaya. « M-Mais c'est n-normal ! J-J' ai l'habitude d-de me perdre ! » Avouât-il. « Sauf que je n'avais jamais été autant que ça… » Rajouta-t-il en chuchotant mais les gardiens avaient entendu et continuaient à rire.

Giotto une fois calmé prit la parole. « Demain ces à Lampo qui va passer la journée avec Tsuna ! » Annonça avec un sourire Vongola Primo. Lampo pratiquement cracha tout son jus sur le visage de G qui lui fit assez en colère mais qui, avec le regard de Giotto ne fit rien juste jeta un regard. ''Ta la chance gamine !''. « Pourquoi moi Primo ? »

Primo juste soupira. « Eh bien… Tu es qui a pratiquement le moins de travail ! Et j'en suis sûr que Tsuna sera heureux d'être avec toi. Pas vrai Tsuna ? » Demanda-t-il à Tsuna qui lui juste clignota des yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre. « Peu importe ceci est définitif Lampo demain tu passeras ta journée avec Tsuna que tu le veuilles ou non ! » « Mais… » Essaya Lampo de protester mais avec l'aura de Boss qui entourait Giotto il juste hocha la tête. « Bien ! » Sourit Giotto avec innocence. « Allons Tsuna ! Il est l'heure pour que tu ailles te coucher ! » Il porta Tsuna sur ces bras et sortit de la salle.

Giotto donna à Tsuna un pyjama bleu ciel avec des motifs de la foudre d'une couleur verte clair. Après que Tsuna soit vêtu du pyjama et c'est laver les dents, Giotto l'emmena dans son lit et caressa les cheveux du brunet. « Fais des beaux rêves Tsuna ! » « Un. Merci ! Vous aussi Giotto ! ». Giotto sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte doucement.

Tsuna s'endormit après quelques minutes en pensent à plusieurs choses, et ces choses n'étaient pas des bonnes et heureuses choses. Dans son rêve il fronça les sourcils et murmura des choses. « … Feu… Sang… Mort… Papa et Maman…neo ! … »

**Quelque part d'autre…**

« Ça va durer pendant combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt ? » « Boss ! On a localisé le dernier ingrédient ! » « Bien ! Tout à fait Parfait ! Il ne manque plus que cela et puis on pourra être vue comme la plus terrifiante famille de la mafia que les gens peuvent connaitre dans le monde entier ! » « Boss ! J'ai trouvé les victimes ! » « Que des bonnes nouvelles ! C'est mon jour de chance ! D'ici dix jours… La mafia changera ! »

Des subordonnées frappaient des mains, criaient ou les plus terribles rigolaient d'un son à glacer le sang.

« Notre dernier ingrédient se retrouve… » Il prit une fléchette et lança dans une carte. « Ici ! » Les gens regardaient le lieu où la fléchette s'était retrouvée et tous eurent dans les yeux, une lueur de mal et de détermination noire.

« Notre dernier ingrédient est ceci. » Il fit apparaitre une énorme pancarte avec la photo de l'ingrédient. « Un beau saphir marron aussi pur et innocent qui personne ne peut rivaliser et pourtant… Ce saphir est encore plus entaché de ce que les gens pourraient croire ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Voici le chapitre 10 ! Et avec la proposition de ophelie.r il y aura Lampo comme prochaine personne qui serra avec Tsuna ! Espérant que vous l'avait apprécier ! Je sait déjà ce que je vais faire avec Lampo -j'avait déjà une petite idée- maintenant il me manque plus que sa se transforme en mot à paragraphes à pages !  
Voici les explications :**

*Potevate aprire la porta? Io ed il ragazzino si va al villaggio. = Pouvais-vous ouvrir la porte ? Moi et le gamin on va au village.

**Tsuna va droit au but. On m'avait dit que terre-à-terre ces aller droit dans le but sans d'ironie pendant que je parlait de quelque chose. Dans cette situation Tsuna dit cela sans hésiter. Mais si ce n'est pas la véritable signification disait le moi et je la changerais !

*** Techniquement les gens qui mettent Giotto aimer les sucreries ces juste parce qu'ils on vu une petite image qui provient d'un doujinshi où Giotto est un chat et mange des gâteaux que Tsuna lui donne. Mais dans se petit doujinshi (qui se retrouve juste au japon ou si les gens son chanceux d'en trouver dans des sites japonais. Ces plutôt un drablles qu'un doujinshi mais bon... Moi j'ai 3 drabbles pur japonais xD) et il n'y as pas 1 Giotto mais 2. Un que est le principal que ces Giotto Neko et le 2 lui en Adulte xD. Le pauvre dans un drabble que j'ai il est choquer car Tsuna fait plus attention à son lui neko qu'à lui ! xD

**Aune Cordé - c'est un arbre qui se retrouve dans le Sud de l'Europe (dans l'Italie et en Corse par exemple), pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces un arbre qui as ces feuilles en **  
**forme de coeur. Il peu s'appeler aussi : L'Aulne de Corse, Aulne à feuilles en coeur, Aune de Corse ou Aune à feuilles en coeur (Alnus cordata), parfois appelé Aulne d'Italie ou **  
**Aune cordiforme. Pour ceux qui sont fort en biologie, se arbre est de la famille Betulaceae. J'avoue que j'ai du chercher sur Wiki juste pour apprendre plus d'informations sur ce **  
**arbre. J'en ai déjà vue plusieurs fois pendant mes promenades, mais pour trouver le nom correct fallait bien que je fait des recherches.**

**Peuplier - J'en ai aussi déjà vu mais des verts foncer, alors lorsque j'ai su qu'apparament il y existait aussi en noir j'était étonner. Ah oui, les peuplier d'Italie ils dépassent de 30 **  
**mètres et leurs troncs peut faire 1m de diamètre. J'ai jamais fait attention a leurs hauteurs mais je pense que sa aurait fait mieux de préciser. Je l'ai mis dans se chapitre car **  
**ils aiment le sol humide, et comme je l'avait décrit dans la situation de G et Tsuna le sol était humide.**

**Entre autres - J'aime pas mettre se mot mais cette fois-ci je l'est mis. J'ai était dégoûter en sachant que je ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres arbres avec plus de déscription. Je ****sait qu'il y en n'as d'autres mais j'ai pas trouver un site qui décrit comme je l'apprécie les arbres. Soit ils mettent juste le noms, soit une photo avec ni le nom ni d'informations. **  
**Et je me demande des fois si ces gens adorent se moquer de moi, je visite des sites avec des arbres et leurs informations et ils en mettent même pas... -**

**1/Si Tsuna n'était pas petit et était dans la même situation du manga... Je pense que j'aurais mis plutôt : "POURQUOI TOUT EST SOUDAINEMENT AUSSI FLIPPANT COMME ****DANS UN FILM D'HORREUR ? REBORN EST-CE ENCORE UN DE TES TOURS ?" Criait Tsuna. Je pense que j'ai déjà des projets pour Halloween xD.**


	12. Wish 11

**Ciaossu !** Je vous présente le chapitre 11... Se chapitre à la fin n'est pas devenu ce que j'avais planifier au début et sa ma fait un peu peur au début mais j'ai continuer ainsi. Ce qui avait était planifier à faire rire n'est pas vraiment ici et je me déteste pour cela. Pour moi faire de l'humour exprès ne marche pas vraiment a mon avis. Bon au moins ce que je suis heureuse ces que j'ai réussie à faire un action que j'avais écrit dans une note.

**Ah oui. Pour les commentaires -enfin d'une certaine personne- je pose la question au sujet de "Giotto un peu plus mère poule" car après tout j'ai couper plusieurs parties. xD Et je pose aussi la même question que j'ai mis dans tout les nouveaux chapitres des deux autres fanfics !**

_**KATEKYO HITMAN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ! Les personnages appartient entièrement à Amano Akira.**_

* * *

**Wish n°11 : Journée avec le maitre de la foudre Lampo !**

C'était le matin, vers cinq heures du matin où tout le monde dormait plus au moins. Seulement, dans le manoir Vongola les gens commençaient déjà à se réveiller et travailler. Les femmes de ménage repasser les vêtements, laver des vêtements et nettoyez la mansion. Les majordomes aidaient les femmes lorsqu'elles en avaient besoin, aller acheter les produits si la Vongola commençait à ne plus en avoir. Les cuisiniers commençaient tout de suite à planifier tous les repas de la journée et commençais à en cuisinier tout en écrivent des notes aux majordomes s'il en manquait des ingrédients.

Les gardes patrouillait tout le manoir et s'assurer que les pièges et les matériels de surveillance marchaient tout en étant en bon état. Toute la Vongola était réveillée et en train de travailler comme tout de normal. Dans la salle de réunion les gardiens Vongola étaient en train de faire une réunion.

« Donc G… Tu avais dit que tu avais un rapport à nous transmettre… » Commença Giotto. G toussa et hocha la tête. « C'est à propos de Tsuna… » Commença-t-il. Tout le monde le regarda avec un air intéressait, ils ne savaient pas grande chose du petit brunet. « J'ai l'impression que lui aussi il a l'hyper intuition… » Tout le monde apparu presque choquer sauf un. « Et qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il ressemble… » Tous avaient un regard curieux, sauf deux. « Mais qu'à même temps il est fragile et timide. Mais c'est un bon enfant j'en suis sûr. » Deux étaient d'accord avec ce que G venait de dire.

« Donc en tout je vais devoir passer une journée entière avec un gamin bizarre ?» Demanda Lampo qui reçue tout de suite un coup sur sa tête. « Primo… Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose… » Giotto regarda d'un air curieux Knuckle, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il oubliait quelque chose et vu le ton auquel il s'est adressé c'était surement quelque chose d'important. « Oui Knuckle ? » demanda Giotto.

« Tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai fait une prise de son sang ? » Giotto hocha la tête. « Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit les résultats… »Dit Knuckle assez honteux d'avoir oublié une chose importante. « Et quelles sont les informations que tu as reçues ? » demanda Alaude. « Je sais que vous serez surpris avec ce que je vous dirais mais… » Knuckle continua à dire les informations qu'il avait trouvées.

Plus il informait, plus les gardiens avaient les yeux écarquillés. « … C'est une des choses que j'ai pu constater ! » Finissais Knuckle. Il laissa le reste des gardiens digérer l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir, il pouvait les comprendre puisque lui aussi était choqué lorsqu'il avait découvert ceci. Mais ceci n'est pas la seule chose dont il avait oublié de parler à propos du sang de l'enfant.

« Vous vous rappeler des poisons qu'ils avaient injectés sur le corps de Tsuna ? » Demanda Knuckle, il ne reçut que des visages avec un regard de pitié comme réponse. « Ceci est un autre problème… Son sang il a… » Et il continua à expliquer. Il eut même un tableau et des fois il allait chercher les verres remplis du sang de Tsuna pour expliquer mieux pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris.

C'était désormais neuf heures. « Eh bien je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui… » Les gardiens ont tous hocher la tête étant d'accord avec ce que Vongola Primo avait dit. Ils sont tous sortit de la salle de réunion, en allant dans des directions différentes. Vongola Primo s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre mais il continua sa marche, les personnes regardaient avec étonnement leur patron mais ne dirent rien et continuèrent à faire leur faire.

Vongola Primo s'arrêta enfaiter à la porte qui était auprès de sa chambre. Le désigne de la porte était identique à celui de lui, en prenant courage il l'ouvrit. La chambre était vide, aucun meuble n'était dans cette chambre. « Pourquoi cette chambre était-elle vide ? Et pourquoi vous la regardait avec une si grande détermination ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Giotto se retourna pour faire face à un Lampo qui avait un regarde qui exigeait au début une réponse mais après ce regard changea en un sentiment que Vongola primo ne comprenait pas. « Le grand Lampo-sama n'approuvera pas si facilement se enfant ! » Déclara Lampo. Giotto lui avait un regard amusé, malgré son visage neutre. Il donna néanmoins un petit sourire. « Prend bien soin de lui Lampo ! » Et ainsi il partit vers la direction opposée.

Lampo s'approcha de la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que cet enfant a de si spécial ? »Lampo savait que l'enfant avait quelque chose de spécial, cela lui a même donné des frissons lorsqu'il a entendu ce que Knuckle avait à dire. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son boss était si préoccupé par l'enfant, c'était quelque chose de normal de lui être préoccupé ainsi, mais pas comme ça.

« Je trouverais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ! » Il regarda la chambre vide avant de fermer la porte et se diriger vers la cuisine. _''Le grand Lampo-sama ne perdra jamais face à un gamin comme lui !''_.

Giotto était parti enfaité pour aller réveiller le petit brunet qui allait passer sa journée avec Lampo. Vongola Primo ouvrit la porte et se figea, devant lui était un Tsuna endormit qui avait le visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil. _''Il a l'air si paisible… Mais toute paix a toujours une fin malheureusement !''_ Il s'approcha de Tsuna et le secoua légèrement. « Tsuna… Il faut se réveiller ! »

L'effet qu'il a voulu n'a pas eu lieu, enfaite il avait même l'impression que Tsuna était désormais profondément endormi. Soupirant il se rapprocha encore plus de Tsuna, il entendit quelques mots mais il n'avait pas réussi à entendre assez pour les comprendre. Il se rapprocha plus et prit Tsuna dans ces bras. ''Au moins comme ça il se réveillera doucement.'' Pensa-t-il en sortant de la chambre de Tsuna.

Il rentra dans la cuisine puisque la salle de dîner était en… Réparation due à certaines circonstances. Lorsqu'il arriva-il vu tous ces gardiens sages, calmes et polis sans dire des choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Tsuna à ce moment la décida de se réveiller, il bâilla un peu. Les gardiens le regardèrent. « Yare, Yare… Et dire que je devrais passer une journée entière avec un morveux pareil. »

Tous les gardiens regardèrent Lampo puis Vongola Primo avant de finir par Tsuna et recommencer l'action. Lampo quant à lui regardait fixement Tsuna avec un regard jaloux, bien sûr juste Tsuna a vu la jalousie dans ces yeux. Tsuna s'accrocha encore plus contre le torse de Giotto et posa sa tête confortablement sur le torse, il bailla et ferma encore une fois ces yeux pour se rendormir.

« Hahaha. Tsuna est vraiment mignon auprès de Giotto-san ! » Dit Asari, ce qui intensifia la jalousie de Lampo. « Mn… Il est à l'extrême mignon ! » Disait Knuckle tout à fait d'accord avec le point de vue d'Asari. Quant à Giotto lui juste rougie de gêne, G aida son patron à s'assoir tout en faisant pas tomber l'enfant.

Giotto fit Tsuna s'assoir sur ces genoux plus confortablement mais, Tsuna ne voulait pas et bougeait dans tous les sens. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tsuna ? » Demanda Giotto assez préoccupé par les actions du petit. Tsuna sortit de l'emprise de Giotto et se dirigea vers Lampo. Lampo lui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tsuna sauta sur les genoux de Lampo et sourit. « Comme je vais passer aujourd'hui avec lui, je vais être sur ces genoux ! »

Lampo allait protester et faire Tsuna tombé de ces genoux mais il fut arrêté par Asari qui tenait son bras tout en souriant comme d'habitude. « Eh ben… Je pense que c'est une bonne chose ce que Tsuna il dit ! » Giotto, G, Asari et Knuckle était tout à fait d'accord. _''Ce gamin… A réussi à faire eux être d'accord avec cela ?''_. « De plus peut-être qu'avec cette journée qui va s'annoncer tu vas être plus mature ? Par contre j'ai pitié de l'enfant ! » Rétorqua G.

« Je suis mature. Au moins ces pas moi qui a des cheveux roses ! L'enfant quant à lui, il doit être honoré de passer une journée entière avec le grand Ore-sama ! » G allait se lever et donner un grand coup sur la tête de Lampo mais il vit toute suite la position de Tsuna et il ne voulait certainement pas blesser l'enfant ou recevoir la colère de Vongola Primo qui était après tout légendaire. Voyant cette action Lampo leva un sourcil.

''_Apparemment tant que l'enfant est sur mes genoux il ne me fera rien…''_ Lampo regarda Tsuna qui finissait de manger et un plan est apparu dans sa tête. _''Ceci dit… Je vais passer une journée entière avec lui… Personne ne voudra repasser au moment d'hier…''_ Lampo tremblait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier dans la salle à dîner. _''Je pourrais donc faire toutes les bêtises que je veux… Et je pourrais utiliser ce gamin en tant que bouclier !''_ Lampo eut un petit sourire diabolique bien cacher, mais une étincelle diabolique qui faisait une promesse de désastre était dans ces yeux.

Giotto avait remarqué cette étincelle et commença à prier pour qu'aucun désastre ne surgisse pour qu'il signe une autre paperasserie pour les réparations. Lampo se leva en prenant Tsuna sur ces bras, « Ore-sama à finit de manger. Ce morveux aussi donc Ore-sama va se reposer ! » Et il partit laissé quelques gardiens surpris.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Lampo. Tsuna était assis sur une chaise car Lampo lui avait donné l'autorisation de s'assoir tant qu'il ne touchait à rien. Il lui avait dit que les gamins comme lui devait juste être assis et Sage mais, Tsuna savait –grâce à son intuition- qu'entre les deux, c'était bel est bien Lampo le plus gamin. Lampo en ce moment était en train de faire de rassembler de plusieurs produits et matériels et Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lampo termina de mettre le dernier objet dans son sac. Oh oui. L'heure de la revanche à sonner. Peut-être que Lampo ne le savait pas lui-même mais, il avait un visage sadique et était presque en train de rire exactement comme une certaine personne dont il a peur. _''Lorsque mon intuition se trompera… Sa serra surement le moment de jamais.'' _Eh oui. Même notre petit mignon brunet savait que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Mais pas pour lui.

Lampo se tourna vers son bouclier, Tsuna. Il le prit dans ces bras. « Aujourd'hui tu vas jouer à un jeu avec Ore-sama ! » Annonça-t-il. L'inquiétude de Tsuna à toute suite disparut et l'excitation est venue. « On va faire Bonbon ou Farce ! » Déclara Lampo avec un grand sourire. « Bonbon ou Farce ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Tsuna. « Normalement on fait dans l'Halloween mais moi j'aime jouer à ça tous les jours lorsque j'ai le temps ! Le but consiste à demander des bonbons ou dans notre cas, demander quelque chose quand veut. Et s'ils ne nous donnent pas, on leur fait une farce ! » Expliqua Lampo.

Tsuna laissa un 'oh' sortir et ces yeux furent remplis d'un sentiment que juste des enfants comme Tsuna peuvent avoir. Lampo prit le sac avec l'autre main et sortit de sa chambre pendant que Tsuna ferma la porte.

Ils ont marché dans les couloirs, bizarrement il n'y avait personne mise à part les deux. _''Ceci serra meilleur pour tendre les pièges d'après…''_ Pensait Lampo tout en réfléchissant quel genre de piège il pourrait faire pour chaque personne. Soudain il se rappelle qu'il avait Tsuna dans ces bras mais qu'il ne sentait aucun point, avec peur que l'enfant n'était plus sur ces bras il retourna la tête juste pour voir Tsuna confortablement dans ces bras sage, silencieux, calme, qui regarde tout avec curiosité.

C'était la première fois pour Lampo qu'il voyait un enfant comme ça.

Lampo en premier se dirigea vers la chambre de G, il toqua à la porte après d'avoir posé Tsuna sur le sol. G est apparu et dès qu'il a vu Lampo il a refermé la porte. Lampo prit la main de Tsuna et s'en alla, après quelques minutes de marche et de silences Lampo prit la parole. « G aura une farce. » Tsuna regarda avec curiosité Lampo mais juste hocha la tête.

La prochaine personne était Daemon. « Nufufufufu… Non merci… » Et il referma la porte. Quant à Alaude, il n'a même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir la porte. « Herbivore. Si tu oses entrer dans ce bureau… » Sachant qu'il passera des mauvaises heures, Lampo à juste prit doucement Tsuna sans aucun bruit et commença à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était vrai.

Lampo essouffler se retrouva en dehors du manoir, dans le jardin avec Tsuna. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » Demanda Tsuna. Lampo reprit un peu son souffle avant de répondre. « On va préparer les farces ! » répondit-il. « Mais on n'as pas encore demandé à Giotto-san, Asari-san et Knuckle-san ! » Protesta Tsuna. « Ce n'est pas la peine de le faire avec eux ! »_ ''De plus… Je pourrais avoir ma vengeance face à l'humiliation que G, Daemon et Alaude me donne. Et il est hors de question de faire ceci à Knuckle ou à Primo ! Asari aussi…'' Pensait Lampo._

Pendant que Lampo réfléchissait, Tsuna regardait dans le sac les matériels pour les farces. Une idée est venue dans sa tête, il regarda Lampo qui était profondément dans ces pensées. Il prit le sac et courra vers le manoir sans se préoccuper de Lampo ou de le regarder une dernière fois.

Lampo quand il s'arrêta de réfléchir il regarda à côté de lui pour parler à Tsuna, ou plutôt, là où devait être Tsuna. Lampo se retourna de tous les côtés et voyait aucune trace du petit brunet. Il est venu juste une seule chose dans sa tête. Il avait perdu Tsuna. Même si plutôt ces Tsuna qui sont partis. Il regarda auprès de lui et vu que le sac n'était plus là. ''Oh merde…'' Pensa Lampo avant de courir pour pas qu'un malheur arrive.

Tsuna était dans les couloirs du manoir toujours silencieux et calme. Si Lampo n'allait pas demander il allait le faire, inconsciemment il fit une moue à cette penser. Il s'approche d'une femme de ménage avec un petit sourire, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers sauf si on est perdu. Il pouvait dire qu'il était perdu puisqu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le bureau d'Asari, pas vrai ?

« Euh… Excusez-moi… » La dame se retourna et regarda avec surprise Tsuna avant de donner un sourire et se baisser pour être à sa taille. « En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle. Tsuna ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait parlé à lui comme ça, mais il pensa que c'était pour être poli. « Je ne retrouve pas le bureau d'Asari-sans… Est-ce que vous pouvait le dire par où c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

La dame sourit à cela et pointa la direction tout en disant par où il devrait aller. Tsuna tourna sa tête affectueusement avant de donner un sourire. « Merci madame ! » et il court avec son sac vers la direction qu'il venait d'apprendre. La dame se releva avec une expression choquer. « Je ne suis pas encore marié... » Eh oui cette jeune dame devait encore se faire appeler par mademoiselle.

Tsuna se retrouva cette fois-ci devant une grande porte où il avait un panneau bleu avec une goutte d'eau. _''Pourquoi une goutte d'eau au lieu de dire Asari ?'' _Se demandait Tsuna. Tsuna juste haussait les épaules avant de toquer à la porte. Il entendit une légère voix prononcer le mot ''Entrez" et il rentra dans le bureau.

Le bureau avait les mêmes immeubles que G, sauf que ce n'était pas remplies avec tellement des livres. Il pouvait reconnaitre des tableaux du style japonais mais il ne dit rien là-dessus. « Ah c'est toi Tsuna. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre pour ramener plus de travail » dit Asari. Tsuna comprit que le mot travailler n'était pas si amusant comme ça avait l'air avec G.

« Je suis juste ici car Lampo n'avait pas le courage de dire quelque chose… Et comme il réfléchissait trop et je m'ennuyais je suis venu à sa place ! » Expliqua avec toute honnêteté Tsuna. Au premier abord Asari avait l'air surpris mais après il le remplaça avec un sourire comme toujours. « Je vois… Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me demander ? » Tsuna juste sourit. « C'est une des règles d'un jeu que moi et Lampo on joue ! »

« Eh ! Ça doit être amusant. » Tsuna hocha la tête. « Très ! Mais on vient de commencer le jeu et pour cela il faut accomplir toutes les règles avant que le jeu devient plus amusant ! » Asari s'approcha de Tsuna et se mit à genoux pour être plus au moins de la même taille. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que tu me demandes ? » si Asari ç'aurait approché un peu plus, il aurait remarqué que le sourire s'était agrandi. « Asari-sans… Bonbons ou Farces ? »

Asari juste cligna des yeux avant de faire un petit rire. « Je pense que Lampo a juste expliqué un jeu qu'on fait ici en Italie ! » Tsuna juste hocha la tête en disant qu'il avait compris avant de sortir de la chambre. _''Asari-sans aura une farce !''_ Nota Tsuna dans ces pensait avant de continuer joyeusement ses recherches pour les bureaux.

Tsuna savait par son intuition que Knuckle n'était pas dans son bureau mais dans l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie, pour se reperdre. Heureusement pour lui il avait trouvé Lampo ou plutôt, Lampo l'avait trouvé. Mais… « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un monstre ! » Et Tsuna se mit à courir laissent Lampo fatiguer planté sur le choc au milieu du couloir. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna a pensé que Lampo était un monstre ? Tout simplement car Lampo était recouvert de terre et son visage était recouvert de bouge, ces vêtements déchirés étaient trempés, il avait des feuilles et branches accrocher sur lui et ces habituels cheveux verts étaient d'une couleur noire. Normal que Tsuna ne l'eût pas reconnu, il était comme un zombie.

Après d'avoir été remis du choc et d'avoir maudit pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt il se remit à courir pour pourchasser Tsuna.

Tsuna était en train de courir dans les couloirs et sans le savoir il mettait des pièges que, Lampo réussissait à ne pas y tomber tout en les réajustant. Après tout il voulait bien voir les autres tomber dessus. _''Ça serrait marrant de les voir tomber dans tous ces pièges qu'il met et que je réajuste…''_ Pensait Lampo en imaginant les gardiens tomber sur ces pièges et qu'il pouvait utiliser son 'bouclier'.

Heureusement pour tous ceux qui travaillent dans le manoir où ces pièges se retrouvent dans le côté juste accessible aux gardiens. _''Mais… Tsuna… NA AUCUN DROIT DE VENIR ICI ! Giotto VA ME TUER S'IL VOIT CE QU'IL Y A ICI !'' _Hurlait dans son esprit Lampo qui accéléra son rythme. Il enleva la boue, la terre, enleva les branches et secoua ces cheveux pour faire tomber les cendres.

Il attrapa enfin Tsuna. _''Qui savait qu'il pouvait courir si vite…'' _Comme Tsuna n'arrêtait pas de se débattre il fit la chose qu'il pensait qu'il se ferait jamais dans sa vie. Il commença à chatouiller Tsuna qui lui se mit à rire tout en plaide de l'aide* et que Lampo arrête.

Une fois que Tsuna était sur le sol avec les yeux fermé, rouge, avec de transpiration et en respirant par sa bouche pour reprendre le souffle et eut sa gorge qui brulait pour avoir criait en plaident pour plus **[Vous n'avez pas de penser pervers pas vrais~ ?]** pour que Lampo arrêtait de la chatouiller.

Lampo lui regardait Tsuna qui était en train de se relever. « Je pense que… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits il regarda sa montre**. Il se mit à paniquer, il prit Tsuna par la main et se mit à courir le plus vite. Il arriva en face d'un vase et poussa le vase jusqu'à trou apparu là où était à l'origine le vase. « Waaaaaaaah~ » Laissa sortait Tsuna dans l'émerveillement.

« Fantastique*** pas vrai ? C'est moi qui la trouver ! » Se vanta Lampo. « Mais maintenant c'est juste toi et moi qui connais cette cachette ! » Déclara Lampo avant même d'avoir pensé. Il n'allait pas dire une chose pareille, peut-être que c'était ce que G avait dit lors de la réunion. **[Je n'ai pas tout mis la réunion sinon ça gâchera les secrets de l'histoire…] **Il juste haussa les épaules et poussa doucement Tsuna vers le trou.

Une fois qu'ils étaient dans le trou il remit le vase à sa place d'origine. « Les autres sont en train de sortir de la chambre pour le repos de quatre heures **–Il est seize heures donc ils ont droit à une petite pause- **et ils sont très effrayant à ces moments-là. » chuchota dans l'oreille de Tsuna Lampo, Tsuna juste hocha la tête sachant qu'il ne devait pas parler. _''Le jeu va commencer ?'' _Se demanda Tsuna.

Après quelques minutes ils sortirent de la cachette et virent que les gardiens étaient tombés dans leurs 'farces'. « Hahahaha ! Ils sont vraiment tombés ! » Annonça Tsuna ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous les gardiens sauf deux avaient des auras noires autour d'eux. « Euh… Retraite ! Tsuna il faut fuir ! » « Eh ? » Fut la seule chose que Tsuna pu dire avant que Lampo prend Tsuna comme un sac de patates sur ces épaules et se mit à crier.

G sortait de sa chambre fatiguer de toute la paperasserie qu'il devait faire. Il avait pitié de Primo qui n'avait pas vraiment droit à la pause. _''Oh oui c'est vrai… Il a dit qu'il voulait terminer toute la paperasserie pour environ passer une semaine de congés…''_ Il marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçût de quelque chose d'étrange. Même de très étranges. _''Depuis que Lampo est venue me voir il n'a pas eu de grand bruit mis à part des rires… Le couloir est trop silencieux pour mon goût !'' _

Pensant que Tsuna à emmener Lampo loin du couloir comme par exemple le jardin il continua de marcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un petit 'Click'. Il regarda en haut, en bas, à gauche et à droite. Rien d'anormal. Pensant que c'était juste son imagination il continua, mais les bruits de 'Click' devenaient non seulement plus fort, mais bizarrement plus proches.

Osant se retourne son regard en arrière il regretta d'avoir pensé une telle chose venant de la part de Lampo devenir plus mature et sage. Pourquoi ? Car bizarrement une géante balle roulait vers lui. Faisant la chose la plus logique qu'une personne ferait en ce moment, il se mit à courir tout en maudissant à haute voix Lampo.

Daemon avait les yeux et les mains fatigué de devoir signer, lire, signer, lire puis après ce devoir ranger les papiers par ordre pour donner à Vongola Primo. Il a été très heureux d'entendre son alarme sonnait pour la pause. Attendez. Depuis quand avait-il une alarme ? Haussant les épaules à cause de la fatigue il alla juste prendre une petite douche pour se rafraîchir.

Comme je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils se lavaient au XVIème siècle je laisse cette partie ainsi -

Lorsqu'il remit un uniforme lavait et propre il se mit face au miroir pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son aspect. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que dans tout le manoir Vongola les gens ont entendu un cri à dire « Nufufufufu… Je vais tuer cette personne ! » Les gens se sentent toute suite mise à prier pour la pauvre personne.

Daemon sortit de son bureau et vu G courir. « Oya ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de courir ainsi ? » Pensent juste que G voulait recevoir le gâteau pour la première personne il se mit à marcher. Jusqu'à ce que petit innocent 'Bip' résonne dans le couloir. « NON D'UN SAINT ESPRIT DAEMON QU'AS-TU FAIT ? » Cria G continuant à courir. « Nufufufu… J'ai juste marché . » Répondit-il même si ça sonnait plus comme une question. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment bizarrement.

Dans tous les couloirs on pouvait entendre des explosions. Daemon a rejoint G dans sa course pour s'en sortir de la boule géante de pierre tout en courant dans un couloir où des mines étaient bien cachées.

Alaude était calme. Étant le leader de la CEDEF il était habitué à ce genre de choses, mais pas à des bruits dans son travail. Comprenant que c'était l'heure de la petite pause, il se leva de son siège et sortit de la chambre tout en fermant à double tour son bureau. Après avoir sorti de sa chambre et commençait à se diriger vers le salon pour les pauses, une aura sombre entoura le gardien du nuage.

Il savait quel était son travail, et qu'il faisait une petite paperasserie comparée à son 'Boss'. Mais il allait se plaindre face aux bruits que les autres faisaient lors des pauses. Rayez cette phrase et corriger avec : Il allait punir tous ceux qui faisaient ces bruits lors de CES pauses. Sentant quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas avec les couloirs, avec son instinct il se mit à genoux. Il se releva et regarda le mur.

Un trou qui montrait un peu son bureau était dans le mur. Il esquiva tous les autres pièges mais il entendit des cris. Prenant ces menottes il se retourna. « Pour faire tant de bruit je vais… » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Daemon et G courir poursuivi par une géante boule et essayant de ne pas activer les mines. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment.

Comprenant la situation il marcha vite et était dans la même situation que G et Daemon. Sauf que des balles destructives étaient activées.

Knuckle et Asari étaient en train de tourner vers le prochain couloir lorsque des couteaux sont sortis de nulle part heureusement qu'Asari les avait arrêtées avec son épée. « Hahaha… On a eu de la chance ! » Dit Asari en riant. Knuckle vérifia les couteaux soigneusement. « On a eu de la chance ! » exclama-t-il. « Ils sont empoisonnés à l'extrême ! » rajouta Knuckle.

« Hahahaha… Est-ce une sorte de nouveau jeu pour s'améliorer ? » Demanda Asari. « Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est une bonne formation pour esquiver ! » Déclara Knuckle.

Et ces ainsi que les gardiens se trouvèrent dans cette situation.

G, Daemon et Alaude virent Lampo courir avec Tsuna ce son épaule et ils avaient tous comprit à qui la faute leurs pauses étaient devenu ainsi. _''Lorsqu'on le rattrapera…''_ Disaient-ils dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils se sont regardé.

Les pièges étaient désormais de tous sortes. Explosives, tires, fantaisistes, enfantins, poisons, lasers. Il y avait de tout. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ces que les pièges les plus mortels c'était Tsuna qui avait mis et Lampo avait juste mis les enfantins. La seule différence est que Tsuna l'avait fait sans faire exprès et Lampo l'avait fait intentionnellement.

Lampo était en train de courir plus vite en voyant que les trois gardiens avec une aura sombre le poursuivaient toujours au lieu d'aller dans la salle de repos qu'ils avaient déjà raté. Il regarda dans les deux côtés avant d'apercevoir une fenêtre ouverte, comme ils étaient désormais au premier étage Lampo ne pensa pas et juste sauta en atterrissant sur un buisson en toute sécurité puisqu'il avait mis une fois beaucoup de coussin au ça ou si un jour il devra sauter par cette fenêtre.

Tombant de dos et Tsuna étant il ne sait pas comment sur son ventre, mais il soupira de soulagement voyant que l'enfant est en toute sécurité et qu'il ne devrait pas subir la colère de Vongola Primo. Peut-être que Primo ne savait pas mais dans le monde mafieux tout le monde était effrayé de voir Vongola Primo en fureur. C'est pourquoi lorsque les gens sont intelligents et tiennent à leur vie et réputations qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bagarre lorsque les réunions se déroulent dans le manoir Vongola.

''_Si déjà avec nous qui cassent des choses lors de nos disputes il se rentre en colère. Lorsque ces au sujet de ce gamin comme hier c'est une fureur... D'ailleurs s'il est blessé c'est moi qui devrai subir toutes les conséquences !''_ Lampo blanchit en imaginant son très cher patron en furie sur lui. Il n'est pas suicidaire. Il a encore tellement de choses à faire avant de mourir ! Il devait encore faires des farces à G pour ces cheveux.

Tsuna tapota gentiment le visage de Lampo. Il était inquiet car soudainement il saute par la fenêtre et d'un coup il devient aussi pale qu'un mort. Un mort. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans la tête de Tsuna et sans le savoir il laissa des larmes coulaient. Lampo qui a senti de l'eau tombait sur son visage revint à la réalité. Il regarda Tsuna.

« Es-tu en train de pleurer ? La chose est, ne pleure pas ! Un pleurnicheur n'est pas quelque chose qui est permis dans le royaume d'Ore-sama ! » Dit Lampo en essuyant les larmes de Tsuna. Tsuna sécha ces larmes. _''Je suis… en train de pleurer beaucoup en ce moment…''_ remarqua Tsuna. Lampo gratta l'arrière de la tête en cherchant quelque chose pour faire que l'enfant retrouve son humeur habituelle. Lorsqu'il découvrit une solution il retint un tremblement.

Il regarda encore une fois le visage avec les yeux rouges de Tsuna avant de soupirer. Giotto le tuerait s'il savait qu'il a fait Tsuna pleuré ainsi. « Viens on va continuer notre jeu ! » Lampo se leva en prenant Tsuna plus confortable dans ces bras. « Notre jeu ? » demanda Tsuna. _''Il savait donc que ce n'était pas un jeu…_'' Nota Lampo. « Oui un jeu ! G, Daemon et Alaude eux-mêmes ont décidé de jouer un peu avec toi et le grand Ore-sama donc tu ne dois pas pleurer comme ça ! » _''Si je dis que c'était pour qu'il s'amuse au lieu de pleurer j'en suis sûr que les trois autres seront d'accord pour me protéger de la colère des trois dangereux !''_ Réfléchissait Lampo.

Et ces ainsi que Lampo partit en direction du suicide avec son unique bouclier, Tsuna. Qui le pauvre innocent pensait que c'était un jeu de cache-cache. Lorsque les trois virent Lampo ils firent la chose la plus logique en ce moment pour eux. Poursuivre Lampo. Lampo lorsqu'il vit qu'il eut toute l'attention des trois il regarda droit dans les yeux de Tsuna.

« Tsuna écoute-moi… À partir de maintenant, si on ne fait pas attention… Tout peut devenir réel ! Fais attention où tu vas et de ton entourage compris ? » Tsuna hocha la tête avec un regard déterminer. Lampo laissa un dernier soupirer et commença à courir lorsque les trois commencèrent à les pourchasser.

Tsuna qui était bien installé dans les bras de Lampo prit un objet du sac. L'objet était tout rose et ressemblait à un ananas. _''Sa serra plus amusante !''_ Pensa Tsuna qui lança l'objet d'une couleur rose si innocente. Lorsque l'objet atterrit délicatement sur le sol devant les trois, ils firent la même chose d'une manière différente.

G accrocha une corde à une flèche de son arbalète et tira contre le mur, le résultat fut qu'il vola par-dessus l'objet rose. Daemon était devant l'objet rose grâce à ces illusions. Alaude bougea rapidement et d'un seul coup il était déjà à quelques mètres de l'objet rose. Une explosion se fit entendre dans les alentours de l'objet rose.

''_Donc les ananas roses ces des explosives ? Ce doit être une grenade.''_ Pensait Tsuna. _''Veut-il qu'on meure plus tard face à Primo ?''_ Pensa en pleurnichant Lampo. _''Cet enfant est tout différent de ce que son physique nous dit !''_ Lampo regarda en arrière et vit avec horreur que les gardiens étaient presque en train de les rattraper.

Il regarda en face de lui. Il avait une cachette en face à gauche mais il ne pouvait pas les montrer. Murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille de Tsuna, Tsuna retira un objet qui ressemblait à un oignon et le jeta dans l'air discrètement. Cette fois-ci G, Daemon et Alaude n'ont pas remarqué l'objet qui atterrit admirablement en face de leurs pieds.

Une fumée beige sortit de l'oignon et remplit tout le couloir. Lampo connaissent les couloirs comme sa poche gauche il continua à courir. Il s'arrêta quelques millimètres face à un tableau, il prit le tableau et dit à Tsuna de rentrer dans le trou. Tsuna à l'aveugle rentra dans le trou et avança à quatre pattes et attendit des ordres venant de la part de Lampo.

Ceci à continuer ainsi pendant des heures. Des fois Lampo et Tsuna étaient entre des statuts et lançaient des choses aux trois. Des fois les trois attrapaient Lampo qui réussissait toujours à s'échapper.

Cette fois-ci Tsuna était dans un conduit d'aération. Lampo était en train de marcher dans les couloirs calmement comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait désormais trente minutes qu'il n'avait pas de signe de cri de G, des rires de Daemon ou de l'aura intimidante d'Alaude. Lampo était attentive de tous les bruits. Tsuna faisait attention à tout ce qui allait se passer pour que leur plan commence.

''_C'est certainement plus amusant que des jeux que je jouais avant !''_ Pensait Tsuna avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Il avait toujours été seul et à cause de cela il ne savait pas qu'être entouré de tellement des gens pourrait être si amusant. Surtout ce jeu, il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il entendit des bruits derrière lui. ''Bizarre… Lampo m'avait certainement dit qu'il n'avait pas d'insectes ici.'' Il se retourna et vit une petite machine avec un cercle rouge lumineux. En voyant cela Tsuna eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Il continua de marcher cette fois-ci encore plus vite à quatre pattes. Il regarda derrière lui lorsqu'un rayon rouge traversa quelques millimètres de son visage. Sa tête lui cria de sortir d'ici et très vite, il prit un objet de sa poche que Lampo lui avait donné jusqu'en cas d'urgence. Il fit un cercle autour de lui avec l'objet.

La machine tira un laser et il savait que si cela le touchait il serra gravement blesser. Avant qu'il le sache, par chance, il était en train d'écraser le visage de Lampo. Paniquant il se leva « Désolée Lampo ! Il avait quelque chose de dangereux et j'ai juste… » « Ça va, ça va je vais bien ! » Dit Lampo avec une main sur son visage.

Tsuna laissa un soupir ne soulager que Lampo n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il savait grâce à ce que Giotto lui disait que Lampo n'aimait pas les enfants. Il se demanda donc pourquoi Lampo ne faisait pas vraiment paraître cela avec lui. ''Serait-ce parce qu'il fut coupé de ces penser lorsqu'il entendit les cris de G.

« Lampo ! Tu es désormais encerclé ! » Cria G en faisant remarquer qu'il avait Alaude derrière Lampo et deux daemons dans les côtés droit et gauche. « Yare, Yare ! Pourquoi d'un coup j'ai l'air d'être le méchant de l'histoire ? » Demanda Lampo en se grattant l'arrière des enfants. G s'approcha de Lampo et prit Tsuna. « Primo veut demander quelque chose maintenant à Tsuna ! Tu peux prendre ta pause. » Et ainsi il partit laissé ainsi Tsuna et Lampo perdu dans la situation actuelle.

« Ne devait-il pas être en colère contre moi ? » Demanda Lampo qui regarda Daemon et Alaude. Les deux se regardèrent avant que Daemon prend le bras gauche de Lampo et Alaude prit celui droit et les deux entraînèrent Lampo très loin. « NOOOOOOON ! C'était pour amuser Tsuna ! Il était en train de pleurer donc j'ai juste… »

Heureusement –ou malheureusement tout dépend de vous- Vongola Primo était lui aussi en train de chercher Tsuna et il entendit Lampo criait que Tsuna avait pleuré. Il apparut en face d'Alaude et Daemon. « Laissez-le ! Je veux parler avec lui. » Dit-il avec son aura majestueuse de patron. Sachant qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir leurs châtiments maintenant ils laisseront Vongola Primo avec Lampo qui était assis sur le sol.

Vongola Primo s'agenouilla en face de Lampo. « Est-ce que ça va Lampo ? » Lampo juste pouvait hocher la tête doucement sur le choc. Vongola Primo avait un regard inquiet. « Pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna ces mis à pleurer ? » _''Comme je le pensais…''_ Pensa Lampo qui avait envisagé déjà que Primo était venu le sauver à cause cela.

« Pour tout être honnête je ne le sais pas Primo ! Il ces justes soudainement mis à pleurer ainsi… » Répondit Lampo. Voyant que Lampo ne mentait pas Primo se releva. « Je vois… » Murmura-t-il. « Maintenant que j'y repense Lampo… » Commença Vongola Primo. Lampo eut des frissons dans son dos sentant que quelque chose de mal allait se passer s'il ne trouvait pas des bonnes excuse. « Oui ? » demanda timidement Lampo. « Est-ce que tu sais qui a détruit le côté spécialement conçu pour nous ? » Finit Vongola Primo.

Lampo commençait à avoir peur. « Eh bien… G, Alaude et Daemon ils… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Vongola Primo commença à marcher. « Je vois ces trois . Je vais avoir une réunion plus tard avec eux ! » Et Vongola Primo accéléra le rythme de sa marche vers la direction que G avait prise. _''S.-Sauver !''_

Dans la salle à dîner renouveler –

Tsuna était assis sur les genoux de Vongola Primo en train de manger. Giotto il était en train de manger tout en apprenant à Tsuna comment couper une viande. « Donc Tsuna comment a été ta journée avec Lampo ? » Demanda Giotto curieux de savoir ce que Tsuna allait dire après avoir fini d'avoir mangé. Tsuna continua de manger. Les gardiens étaient nerveux ou d'autres curieux.

Terminant de manger Tsuna sourit à Giotto. « C'était très amusant ! ». Ces quatre mots en résonnaient dans la tête de Lampo. _''Comment ça c'était amusant ?'' _Pensait-il. Tout comme Lampo les gardiens –sauf Giotto- étaient surpris de la réponse que Tsuna avait donnée. « Comment ça c'était amusant ? Il est ennuyeux ! » Protesta G.

Tsuna fit une moue. « Mais c'était plus amusant que la journée avec G ! En plus la journée avec G m'a fait très peur ! » Répliqua Tsuna. Ceci a été un grand coup pour la fierté de G. « Bien évidemment. Après tout il a passé une journée avec le grand Ore-sama ! » Et Lampo continua de se vanter de lui-même.

Lorsque Giotto avait fini de préparer Tsuna pour dormir il avait une petite tristesse dans son regard. « Donc je pense que tu avais toi aussi remarqué. » Tsuna se retourna pour faire face à Giotto. « Oui. Après tout j'ai écouté le peu que vous avait dit à propos de Lampo ! » Répondit Tsuna en souriant. Giotto ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna avant de le mettre au lit.

Il éteint la lumière. « Bonne nuit ! » et il ferma la porte. Lorsque Vongola Primo rentra dans sa chambre il regarda le ciel étoilé qui n'avait aucun nuage pour le recouvrir.

En même temps que Vongola Primo un autre Boss de la mafia regarda le ciel. « Plus que neuf jours… » Les deux Boss avaient murmuré ceci sans savoir qu'il avait un troisième Boss qui criait la même chose. « D'ici neuf jours… Quelque chose de spécial arrivera aux Vongolas ! » Exclamèrent les trois.

* * *

*Je ne sait pas si vous petit(e) c'était pareil mais moi j'appelait toujours au secours quand on me chatouillait voilà pourquoi je l'est mis. Ah ! Et si vous vous demander pourquoi donc les gens ne sont pas venu voir c'était parce que :  
Gens qui travailler - Entendez des rires et haussèrent les épaules.  
Gardiens - arrêterent leurs travailles écoutèrent mieux et lorsqu'ils entendirent que c'était des rires ils ont tous penser que c'était Lampo qui jouait avec Tsuna.  
Vongola Primo en entendant les rires à penser que son Intuition disait juste que Lampo allait apprendre à jouer avec Tsuna. Voilà pourquoi ! ^^

**La montre en question est celle que Vongola Primo et ces gardiens possédent.

***Il n'y a pas trop d'option car le mot "Cool" n'exister pas dans le temps de la première génération voilà donc pourquoi le mot fantastique !

Au cours de l'écriture de se chapitre je me suis mise a penser à des choses tels comme :  
**- Voudriez-vous un chapitre spécial à montrer ce qui ces passer dans la journée de G et Tsuna. Et comment Lampo est fini tel un 'montre' pour Tsuna ? Ou je laisse ainsi ?**  
**-Le prochain devra être Knuckle ou Asari ?  
-Le plus important selon moi. Voulait-vous une fin heureuse ou une fin triste ?  
**Le pourquoi de cette question est car je pense que : Soit cette fanfiction se terminer entre les chapitres 10-20 soit entre les 20-30 mais bon après tout dépendra du cours de l'histoire et de votre choix pour l'Happy Ending ou le Sad Ending. Bien sûr en y repensant à cela je me rend compte que la Tenth Gen n'est pas encore apparut..

Troisième point. Le défis -w-"

**1- Je doit faire une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres sur le couple 2796. (Tsuna x Chrome)**  
**2- Les personnages peuvent être TYL.**  
**3- Chrome ne vas pas être timide ou comme n'importe quel autre fic. C'est à moi de décider son caractère mais... Sa doit être unique.**  
**4-Le titre doit impérativement s'appeler Secret Agent. Je peux choisir qu'est-ce que ces le Secret Agent tant que ces le fil rouge de l'histoire.**  
**5- Chaque chapitre devra être écrit avec le POV de Chrome sauf si il faudra changer je devrais bien évidement le changer.**  
**6- Les penser des personnages doivent apparaître juste au sujet de Secret Agent.**  
**7- Il devra avoir quelques limes !**  
**8- Je devrait réussir à la faire baver ! xD**  
**9- Le défis commencerais juste si je met sur ! -w-" Oui car elle est lis ici apparemment toutes les fanfics de tout les couples xD Mais comme apparemment il y a juste 1 avec du 2796 en français voilà pourquoi se couple.  
**

****Je pense que je suis entouré de fans de se couple. Pourquoi ? Car ma soeur qui vient de finir de lire tout les scans est fan de se couple + J'ai une amie d'un ancien collège a moi dont je garde contacte qui adore se couple et d'autres gens qui n'aiment pas le 2795 et 2786 qui aiment le 2796.


	13. Wish n12

**Ciao ! Voici le chapitre 12. Alors je l'ai fait dans le nouveau Microsoft Word qui vient de sortit en tant que test. Je l'ai fait à la va-vite parce que je n'aime vraiment pas trop mettre du temps pour des chapitres. Surtout après avoir dit quelques de mes idée sur le blog ! x) Donc voilà... J'ai suivit un des conseils qu'une amie à moi m'avait donner donc voilà pourquoi j'ai réussie a finir 2 chapitres. Bon après plus sur la fin et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Wish n°12 : Journée avec une tête de Melon et avec un Mister. Alaude !**

Tsuna fredonna un air joyeux pendant qu'il dessiner un certain dessin. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il regarda la porte avec des regards curieux. « Puis-je rentrer Tsuna ? » Demanda Giotto ouvrant un peu la porte et laissent sa tête passer avec un sourire néanmoins… Préoccuper ? _"Pourquoi est-il préoccuper ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce encore à cause d'hier ?"_Tsuna hocha la tête avec toujours son regard curieux avant de reprendre son dessin. Giotto rentra et ferme aussitôt la porte et s'assit à côté de Tsuna. « Qu'es-tu en train dessiné Tsuna ? » Demanda Giotto. Tsuna le regarda comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait dire ou pas, ce qui préoccupa Giotto car après tout, Tsuna ne disait pas vraiment grande chose sur lui. « Je dessine le ciel ! » Répondit Tsuna avec un grand sourire resplendissant tinté de son innocence qui avait était il y a quelques mois pourtant enlever. « Le ciel ? Pourquoi ? » Giotto était perdu. Pourquoi dessiner le ciel ? C'est un ciel après tout ? Tsuna regarda Giotto et montra la fenêtre. « Tu dessines ce que t'arrive à voir ? » Tsuna secoua la tête. « Pas dis tout ! » Giotto leva un sourcil voyant l'explosion soudaine de l'enfant.

« J'aime beaucoup le ciel… Sa me remonte toujours la moral quand je peux voir correctement le ciel… Sa me donner aussi beaucoup du courage… » Tsuna mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Il devenait trop ouvert envers se homme en ce moment. « Et puis… Le ciel accepte toujours tout et il l'englobe ! » Giotto écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que Tsuna savait à propos des Vongola ? « Co…Comment ça ? » Demanda Giotto choquer. Tsuna posa son index sur son menton. « Eh bien… Peu importe s'il pleut ou pas. S'il a de la foudre, trop de nuages et tous ces autres météos, le ciel reste toujours le même ! D'ailleurs je me demande ce que serra un Ciel sans eux ! Il serra vide. Dans la nuit il a des étoiles pour le rendre moins seul… Mais des fois il n'est pas aussi beau que dans les journées ! »

Giotto avait l'air pensif. C'était comme si Tsuna savait tout à propos des éléments mais faisait en sorte de le cacher. « Sinon pourquoi… Vous Giotto est ici ? » Demanda avec hésitation Tsuna. Le sourire préoccuper de Giotto réapparu. « C'est pour te dire en quel compagnie tu vas être aujourd'hui… » Tsuna fit un léger 'oh' et cela sonna comme s'il n'était pas dit tout intéresser. Giotto soupira. « Tsuna tu va être avec ceux avec qui tu dois faire le plus attention. » Tsuna refit son 'oh' et Giotto voulu se cogner la tête contre le mur. Revoici le changement d'humeur de Tsuna, celui qu'il avait avant. Désintéresser de tout ce que Giotto parlait, Tsuna ne faisait que regarder la fenêtre ou sinon dessiner des choses. Giotto se demanda si ces a causes de ce que cette famille inconnu lui a fait subir s'il est devenu ainsi. Car après tout, Tsuna n'avait pas l'air de faire sa… Et son Hyper intuition lui disait la même chose. Maintenant qu'il y repensait… Il était vraiment curieux de savoir comment Tsuna était avant !

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander des choses comme ça à Tsuna, il faut qu'il parle de plein gré. Giotto espérer juste que sa serra bientôt, il ne voulait pas que Tsuna se renferme, il sait ce que c'est d'être orphelin. Lui et ces gardiens sont presque orphelins, et maintenant il se sentait vraiment égoïste. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son vœux que Tsuna a perdu ces parents, et si c'est le cas il ne peut pas se pardonnée. Tsuna avait l'air d'être un bon enfant, il ne demande pas vraiment des choses aussi, il est trop innocent et pur pour être incruster dans le monde horrible teinté de sang et de crime appeler la Mafia. Giotto regarda Tsuna qui continuait de dessiner, quand Tsuna avait fini le dessin il donna un grand sourire resplendissant que Giotto avait presque envie de pleurer. Tsuna était vraiment trop innocent.

« Donc Giotto-san… Avec qui je vais devoir passer ma journée ? » Fini par demander Tsuna. _"Donc il était intéressé…" _Pensa Giotto habitué par cette attitude de Tsuna, en réalité Tsuna était trop concentrer pour montrer qu'il écoutait. Mais en fait Tsuna écouter toujours tout ce que les gens lui disait et lorsqu'une fois Giotto lui voulait montrer quelque chose Tsuna regarda du coin de l'œil. « Tu vas devoir passer ta journée avec Alaude et Daemon Spade. » Répondit-il. Même s'il ne montrait pas vraiment, il était grandement inquiet. Alaude et Daemon ensemble était signe de catastrophe, et si pour une raison les deux étaient d'accord en quelque chose, quelque chose de très mauvais venait toujours après. Giotto frémit en se rappelant toute la paperasserie qu'il a du faire à cause d'une mission que les deux ont dû faire ensemble et le prix des médecins qu'il a dû envoyer à une certaine famille car dans une bal certaines personnes ont dit des mots tabou pour les deux. Il espérer juste que Tsuna ne dira pas les mots tabou a ces deux-là.

« Oh… Si je me rappelle bien… Daemon est très sadique et sans pitié… Et Alaude n'aime pas trop les bruits. Et si les deux ensembles sont ensembles ou d'accord en quelque chose ces signe d'une très grande catastrophe ! » Giotto hocha la tête, Tsuna c'est rappeler de quelque chose qu'il a dû lui dire vers les premiers jours. « Je suis étonné que tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose comme ça. Tu dois avoir une très bonne mémoire Tsuna ! » Les joues de Tsuna sont devenus roses face au compliment. « Pas vraiment… Je me rappelle juste des choses lorsque j'apprécie une… » Tsuna s'arrêta dans sa phrase et plaça rapidement ces deux mains sur sa bouche. « Apprécier quoi ? » Demanda Giotto. Tsuna le regarda d'un air très sérieux qui fit Giotto prendre sans le vouloir son mode Boss, il le fit sans faire exprès, puisque Tsuna avait lui aussi une aura d'un patron.

« … Giotto j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer… Et c'est à propos de moi… » Giotto se prépara. « … On a beaucoup parlé ensemble, on a appris plus au moins à nous connaitre et je… Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise quelque chose sur moi… » Giotto avala sa salive pour ne pas faire une certaine danse. Est-ce que Tsuna allait lui dire quelque chose à propos de son passé ?

« Giotto… J'ai faim ! »

« Eh… » C'est tout ? Giotto a voulu crier, mais il ne le fit pas. Lui aussi avait soudainement faim. A la place de tomber il juste sourit. « Je voulais aussi te dire que Alaude et Daemon devront t'emmener dans une mini-mission. Ils doivent rapporter de la nourriture pour un évènement qu'on va avoir ici dans le manoir Vongola ! Je te donnerais la liste puisque j'ai peur de ce qui arrivera si les deux la touche. » Annonça Giotto pendant que Tsuna hocha la tête avec un regard déterminer. La dernière fois, G c'est perdu au plein milieu d'une forêt et avec ce que Giotto raconte, Alaude connais tous les chemins existent et il avait mémorisé toutes les cartes de tous les pays. Ce qui était synonyme de 'Je ne vais pas encore une fois me perdre à cause d'un gardien' pour Tsuna. Giotto se releva du sol et étira ces bras en direction de Tsuna qui le regarda d'un air perdu. « Euh… Tu… Non ce n'est rien ! » Dit-il et en échange tendis une main vers Tsuna qui lui l'attrapa et ils sortirent de la chambre.

« Dit Giotto… » Commença Tsuna coupent leurs silence. « Oui ? » Tsuna le regarda. « Pourquoi ma chambre et celle des autres gardiens sont si différentes ? Je veux dire… De la taille et meuble je pourrais très bien comprendre mais… Je sens une grande différence, est-ce que j'ai tort ? » Giotto regarda Tsuna. _"Est-ce donc la sensibilité ? On devra donc l'appeler Hyper Sensibilité tout comme on à nommer mon intuition, Hyper Intuition !" _« Eh bien… Pour te dire la vérité ta chambre n'est pas vraiment une chambre… » Tsuna montra avec son visage qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « On réalité c'est une chambre spécialement pour les invités lors de certains événements qui se déroulent ici. » Essaya Giotto d'expliquer. « Donc… Tout comme l'événement qui va avoir lieu ici ? » Demanda Tsuna. _"Il a vraiment tout entendu et mémoriser… Mais lorsqu'il a dit apprécie… Serait-ce trouver important à savoir ?"_ Giotto était en train de réfléchir pendant qu'il a hochait la tête pour Tsuna en souriant. « Tu à tout compris ! »

Ils se sont arrêtés devant une porte de la couleur violette. Tsuna regarda la porte avec un air pensif. S'il se souvenait bien, la porte de G et de Lampo étaient eux aussi d'une couleur, G était rouge et celle de Lampo c'était vert. Avaient-ils colorié leurs portes avec leurs couleurs préférés ? Non, se dit Tsuna. G avait l'air responsable, il ne serait pas vraiment le genre de personne qui colorierais sa porte avec sa couleur préféré. Et puis, Lampo était trop feignant pour la peindre. Il serait plutôt demander à une personne pour le faire mais Tsuna doute que quelqu'un à part les majordomes le ferait. « Giotto-san pourquoi apparemment toutes les portes de tes gardiens ont une certaine couleur ? G était trop responsable pour peindre sa porte ainsi, et Lampo est trop feignant ! Je doute qu'un de vous a peint à sa place ! » Giotto regarda Tsuna et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison. Juste pour ce que les gens qui cherchent les gardiens et sont nouveaux ici sachent quel porte c'est, Tsuna fit juste un signe qu'il avait compris.

Giotto frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre ce qui perturba Tsuna, lui qui avait toujours Giotto qui attendait pour une réponse. Tsuna se cacha derrière la cape de Giotto et examina la salle. Elle était très simple, il n'avait pas vraiment de photos comme Asari avait. Et pas trop de livres comme G possèdent. Ni trop de meubles comme Lampo. Une table, deux portes, deux canapés, une chaise –ça ressemblait- assez bizarre qui fit peur à Tsuna en se rappelant qu'est-ce que c'était. Il tira un peu la cape de Giotto pour recevoir son attention. Lorsque Giotto lui demanda qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, Tsuna avec des larmes aux yeux demanda. « Vous n'allait pas me torturer… Allait-vous ? » Giotto se mit à genoux face à lui et ébouriffa ces cheveux. « Bien sûr que non ! » Tsuna se sentit soulagé. Il savait que Giotto ne mentait pas sans avoir une très bonne raison. Et puis, un sentiment lui dit qu'il ne mentait pas.

Le visage de Giotto souriant se transforma en un poker-face lorsqu'il se retourna face à la personne assise sur la chaise en train de regarder quelques papiers. « Alaude ! » Alaude regarda Giotto avant de soupirer. « Très bien ! Mais s'il fait trop de bruit je le mordrais à mort ! » Déclara Alaude en montrent qu'il le ferait vraiment avec ces yeux. Giotto regarda Tsuna. « Fais très attention avec Daemon d'accord ? » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna. « Ok ! » Fit seulement Tsuna. Giotto regarda une dernière fois Alaude avant de donner un papier à l'enfant qui devina toute de suite que ça devais être la liste que l'adulte parlait. Lorsque Giotto sortit de la chambre Alaude et Tsuna se regardèrent. Ils sont resté ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alaude se lève et marche en direction de Tsuna, lorsqu'il était assez proche de Tsuna il se mit à genoux pour être au niveau de Tsuna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Brun caramélisé et innocent contre bleu glacé et dur. Alaude le regarda comme s'il examinait tout son passé ce qui inquiéta légèrement Tsuna, il n'aimait pas lorsque les adultes le regardaient de cette façon. Sa lui faisait rappeler qu'il était faible, et il n'aimait pas cette sensation de faiblesse. Trouvant une manière pour se débarrasser de cette sensation Tsuna décida de briser le silence. « Si on ne va pas partir maintenant on ne pourra pas terminer d'acheter les choses pour l'évènement ! » dit Tsuna ne détournant pas le regard des yeux d'Alaude. Alaude se leva silence et se dirigea vers la porte en silence laissent le petit brunet perdu. Alaude se retourna. « Allons. » Et ouvrit la porte dont Tsuna se dépêcha de sortir et suivit Alaude après qu'il ferma la porte à double tours.

Les deux étaient désormais dans un carrosse et ils étaient silencieux, aucune des deux avait l'attention de parler. Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre le paysage avec une grande attention, alors qu'Alaude lui, lisait un certain document. Tsuna se mit à fixer Alaude, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir, et il allait le demander. « Alaude-san… » Commença Tsuna qui eut un éblouissement de la part d'Alaude en tant que réponse. « … Ne devrait-il pas avoir une autre personne avec nous ? » Alaude regarda Tsuna sans répondre, il mit le document dans un dossier et soupira. « Se idiot est déjà dans la ville. » Répondit tout simplement Alaude. « Ah… Je… Vois ? » Dit Tsuna qui ne savait pas comme répondre, Giotto avait vraiment raison. C'est deux la même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble ou ne se voient pas ils se détestent. _"Note pour moi-même… Ne jamais parler d'Alaude à Daemon et vice-versa si je tien à ma vie." _Pensa Tsuna. Il espérer juste qu'il ne finirait pas par l'oublier ! Le reste du voyage continua toujours dans le silence. Lorsque les deux sont sorti du carrosse Alaude se dépêcha de marcher sans attendre le pauvre petit Tsuna qui a du courir pour le rattraper. Alaude se figea lorsqu'il regarda dans une certaine direction, Tsuna curieux de voir Alaude se figer regarda lui aussi dans la même direction que l'adulte et lorsqu'il vu la même direction il juste pria. _"Seigneur si vous exister vraiment… Faite que je survive à cette horrible journée qui s'annonce !"_

Alaude continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était et Tsuna se cacha derrière lui. Un homme vers la vingtaine qui avait une coupe qui ressemblait énormément à un certain fruit d'une couleur indigo, qui avait un sourire à donner chair de poule s'approche d'Alaude. « Mh~ Je pensais que vous avait trop peur de venir. » Alaude laissa un 'hn' avant de parler. « Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi. Maintenant commencent ces ridicules courses pour qu'elles se finissent vite ! » Dit Alaude dont on pouvait voir qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur de faire quelque chose avec Daemon. Tsuna regarda les deux hommes d'un air préoccuper, Daemon faisait physiquement très peur, et Alaude c'était juste lorsqu'il était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur mais sinon il n'avait pas vraiment très peur. _"J'aurais préféré rester avec Giotto-san…"_ Daemon regarda Tsuna qui celui-ci se cacha encore plus derrière Alaude. « Mh~ Je suis du même avis que toi ! » _"Oh, oh… Quelque chose de très mauvais va arriver !"_ Cria Tsuna dans ces penser. Giotto lui avait très bien prévenu que quelque chose d'horrible pourrait arriver si les deux étaient d'accord, et le petit avait espérer qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord en quelque chose. Alaude prit la main de Tsuna, Daemon prit l'autre et les deux on commencer à marcher tout en tenant le pauvre brunet qui lui voulait juste partir en courant d'ici.

~ When dreams become Reality ~

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, pour l'instant aucun désastre ne venait d'arriver. Le bambin regarda les deux adultes qui se disputaient à propos de quel vin il faudrait ramener. « Il faut un vin superiore ! » Dit Daemon. « Il faut un Dolce ! Giotto ne voudra pas que tout le monde sois soûl à cause de toi et tes idioties ! » Dit à son tour Alaude agacer et ils ont continué de se disputer. Tsuna soupira cette fois-ci de désespérassions. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes maintenant qu'ils parlaient de vin. Il comprenait maintenant un peu pourquoi Giotto avait passé la liste à lui et non à un des deux. Tsuna s'approcha des deux adultes. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre les deux ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple ? Et on pourra rentrer plus rapidement aussi… » Les adultes regardèrent Tsuna et on fait ce qu'il avait dit. Ils avaient acheté des centaines de vins des deux types et Tsuna se demander pourquoi tant de vin et que c'était trop de gaspillage d'argent.

Tsuna traça un autre trait à un mot de la liste. Ils avaient bientôt fini ces courses et encore rien de très grave n'est arrivé à part des disputes pour les courses. « Assis-toi sur le banc et attends nous sagement ici. Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne fait pas de bruit. Aucune excuse serra tolérable. Et oui tu pourras respirer. » Et ainsi ceci dit Alaude et daemon sont rentré dans une certaine boutique pendant que Tsuna s'assit sur le banc comme il a était dit de faire et attendit pour que les deux reviennent. Tout en espérant que rien de mauvais lui n'arrive.

La foule qui avait avant commença à se dissiper et Tsuna trembla de tout son corps, il regarda derrière lui pour faire face à rien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il suivit les ordres d'Alaude de peur de ce qui arrivera s'il soit attrapé. Il entendit quelques bruits derrière lui et il se retourna encore une fois, cette fois-ci il était sûr, quelque chose de très mauvais est ici. C'est yeux sont devenus froid et sérieux, il examina les alentours avec son regard, c'était comme avant, lorsque ceci avait commencé. Tsuna allait se lever lorsque soudain un mouchoir se posa sur son visage. Il se débattit sachant ce que lui arrivera, il balança ces jambes et ces bras dans tous les côtés. Il entendit un cri. Il avait surement frappé au bon endroit, il enleva le mouchoir de son visage et il allait fuir mais il se retrouva rapidement au sol. Tsuna cria de douleur, l'adulte n'était pas doux avec lui mais heureusement que ces cris on fait une alerte. Les deux gardiens Vongola qui étaient encore dans la boutique son sortit en courant et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Tsuna clouer au sol avec des hommes en costard et des lunettes de soleils. « Mh~ Si j'étais vous je le lâcherais tout de suite et le rendrais gentiment ! » Dit Daemon en faisant apparaitre sa canne. « Et si on ne voudrai pas ? Ce gamin est plus précieux que ce qu'il peut paraitre ! » L'homme qui tenait Tsuna commença à attacher les petites mains avec un corde. « Désolé mais non ! » Ceci a suffi pour énerver encore plus Alaude. _"Je dois supporter cet idiot d'illusionniste, je dois faire des courses, je dois être avec le gamin, il a failli être kidnappé et maintenant se homme me dit non ? Je vais le mordre à mort !"_Alaude sortit ces menottes. « Je ne suis pas un homme patient pour ce genre de choses. Donner le gamin ou sinon je vais vous mordre à mort ! » Déclara Alaude en faisant un pas en avant. Les gardes n'ont pas perdu de temps à attaquer Alaude et Daemon qui le éviter très facilement et les frappait facilement. Si une personne serrait en train de voir leurs visages penseraient même qu'ils étaient en train de s'ennuyer tellement que c'était facile pour eux.

Quand ils ont finis de s'occuper des mafieux Daemon parla d'un air ennuyer. « Déjà ? Ce n'était même pas un échauffement ! » Alaude enleva la poussière une fois qu'il avait fini de menotter leurs 'ennemis'. « Hn. » Ils ont regardé dans l'endroit où Tsuna devrait être mais ils virent le vide. « On a était eu. » Alaude roula des yeux, il avait compris ceci. « Il faut le retrouver. » Déclara Alaude en commencent à regarder le sol où Tsuna avait était. « Pourquoi ? Sa nous donnera moins de problème pour la Vongola s'il est… » « Si tu veux prendre la colère de Primo tu peux y aller. Je dirais que c'est de ta faute stupide melon ! » Daemon est devenu pale. Il avait déjà vu le sadisme que Giotto cache quand il avait détruit… une grande ville. Il savait que Giotto était aussi très manipulateur, et le pire dans toute l'histoire, est que la victime ne s'est jamais rendu compte. « Je vois que c'est enfin rentrer dans ta tête… Dépêchons nous ! Il y a un bout de tissu du T-shirt que le gamin avait essayé de retrouver leurs pistes ! » Daemon croisa les bras. « Tu dis ceci comme si j'étais un chien ! » Alaude donna un éblouissement au 'chien'. « Fais-le et ne te plaint pas si tu tiens tant à ta vie ! » Daemon fit un certain geste avec ces mains à dire qu'il avait compris. Il s'approcha du tissu et fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais que ce tissu à le sang du gamin ? » Demanda Daemon donnant à Alaude une très grande envie de prendre sa tête et la frapper contre le sol. « Je sais maintenant dépêche-toi… » Mais Daemon continua de parler. « Mais son sang montre très bien qu'il possède des flammes ! » Alaude fronça les sourcils. « Tout le monde possède des flammes idiot pastèque ! » « Oui mais elles sont inactifs ! Mais son sang montre très bien qu'il a déjà activé plusieurs fois ces flammes. Il faut juste savoir s'il a était forcer ou pas ! » Alaude était en train de réfléchir. Si des gens on forcer le gamin à utiliser ces flammes, il aurait dû avoir beaucoup de dommages et aurait dû surement être mort, mais il n'était pas. S'ils l'on forcer… « … Ils ont dû utiliser une certaine situation critique pour que… » « Tu à tout compris ! »

« Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils l'enfant ? N'était-il pas faible ? » Demanda Alaude. « Eh bien… Ils ont dit qu'il est plus précieux de ce qu'il en a l'air. Et vu ce que les résultats de Knuckle on donner, je ne suis pas vraiment étonner qu'ils le veulent encore une fois ! » Alaude jouait avec ces menottes. « Pour avoir torturé un enfant et le forcer à utiliser ces flammes… Et avoir joué comme ça avec moi… Je vais les arrêter à mort ! » Daemon voyant qu'Alaude avait enfin comprit de quoi il parlait ferma ces yeux et avec sa canne pointa une certaine direction, inutile de dire qu'Alaude a toute suite couru vers cette direction avec Daemon derrière lui.

« Eto… Où m'emmenez-vous ? » Fini par demander Tsuna avec peur de la réponse qui lui serra donner. « Dans ton parc ! » Répondit l'homme qui lui tenait comme un sac de patate en ricanant. Tsuna commença à se débattre. « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Hurla-t-il. L'homme le plaça dans une boîte. Oui une boite, une boîte en métal avec des trous. Tsuna regarda l'extérieur par les trous. _"Ceci est très mauvais…"_ Il ferma les yeux et inspira, dans des moments comme celle-ci il faut juste se calmer. Quand il expira l'air qu'il avait inspiré et ouvert lentement les yeux en fonction du rythme qu'il expirer, c'est yeux n'étaient plus brun mais d'un orange. Un orange qui pourrait être confondus comme le ciel dans le coucher du soleil. Les cordes qui attachaient ces mains on était brûlé et il essaya de se mettre à quatre-patte tout en étaient confortable dans la boîte qui était en train de bouger en fonction que les mafieux le transportait. Il posa ces mains dans les deux coins parallèles et se concentra, il pouvait entendre la respiration des hommes et selon leurs rythmes la boîte était au début déjà lourde mais avec son poids ces devenu plus lourd pour eux supporter. _"Sa leur apprendra à utiliser une boîte d'un métal. Plus le métal est résistant plus il serra lourd s'il est de cette taille."_ Pensait Tsuna pendant qu'il faisait un sourire moqueur quand il eut un plan qui c'est former dans sa tête. Il savait que les gardiens de Giotto sont derrière eux en patientent pour le bon moment pour attaquer, ou sinon ils sont trop loin mais ils sont en train de les poursuivre. En attendant le bon moment pour attaquer, ou sinon ils sont trop loin mais ils sont en train de les poursuivre. _"Il faut que je leur donne un petit cadeau sinon sa serra trop tard pour moi…"_ Tsuna savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ce qu'il avait en tête, car il blessera ces poings mais il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il forma un poing et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Lorsqu'il sentit les mafieux poser la boîte dans ce qui devrait être un véhicule il ouvrit les yeux et donna un coup à la boîte qui explosa.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Cria un des mafieux qui portait la boîte. « La boîte ! La boîte c'est enflammer et le métal a fondu ! » « De quoi tu parles ? C'est devenu en cendre ! » Les mafieux qui avaient laissé la boîte seul pour rentrer dans la voiture se précipitèrent vers la boîte. « Où est le gamin ? » Hurla le premier mafieux. « Il a disparu ! » Répondit le deuxième. « Mince il s'est échappé… Rattraper-le ! » Ordonna un troisième.

Tsuna qui avait ces yeux de leurs couleurs naturels était caché entre une poubelle et un mur regardant les gardes avec un sourire. « Ceci est fait… Alaude-san et Daemon devrait avoir était alerter par l'explosion maintenant… » Murmura Tsuna avant de tomber sur ces genoux. _"J'ai pris trop d'énergie pour sa…"_ Il regarda sa main qui avait créé l'explosion et grimaça. On pouvait voir correctement qu'elle a était brûler, il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait envie de pleurer à cause de la douleur. Il releva la tête et pria pour que les deux gardiens se dépêchent de venir. "Dieu… Je ne ressemble même pas à un enfant comme ça !" Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour s'autocritiquer et ceci il le savait, d'un moment à l'autre il pourrait très bien se faire… « AÏE ! » Tsuna hurla de douleur. « Je le tien ! » Annonça l'homme en criant pour ces camarades, il resserra son emprise sur la main blesser de Tsuna qui celui-ci n'a pas pu empêcher de faire couler les larmes. « Tu pensais que tu pourrais nous avoir ? » Tsuna ferma un œil comme si sa calmera la douleur. « Pas moi… » « Hein ? » Tsuna donna un coup de pied au menton de l'homme qui le tenait. « Toi… » Tsuna tira la langue. « Je ne faisais juste gagner du temps ! » Les hommes n'avaient pas compris de quoi le brunet d'apparence innocent de parler, mais ils ont pas eu attendre une minute que tous les hommes qui entourait Tsuna et celui qui ressemblait être le chef –celui qui tien Tsuna- gémissent* de douleur alors qu'une brume les entouraient. « Nufufu~ Je vais vous le répéter une deuxième fois puisque vous n'avaient pas du bien entendre… » La brume commença à se dissiper et la voix était forte et profonde, comme si c'était la brume elle-même qui parlait. « … Si j'étais vous je donnerais gentiment le gamin ! » La brume se dissipa complétement et en face d'eux Daemon Spade était avec un air… Décontracter ?

« Lâcher le gamin ou sinon… Je vais vous mordre à mort ! » Dit une voix froide et dangereuse qui promettait milles douleurs si l'homme ne faisait pas ce qu'il demandait. L'homme lâcha Tsuna qui tomba par terre et laissent un 'aïe'. Daemon s'avança avec son sourire cruel, à chaque pas que Daemon faisait L'homme faisait un à gauche puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller en arrière puisqu'Alaude bloquer le passage. Tsuna comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire juste s'assit très loin des trois hommes avec peur. Daemon enleva la tête de sa canne qui s'agrandissait, il la tira vers le haut pour révéler une épée** et il la pointa à la gorge de l'homme pendant qu'Alaude avait ces menottes avec leurs piques. « Vous savait… Vous avait blessé un être cher de Vongola Primo. » Annonça Daemon faisant le chef trembler. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ce qui était précieux pour Primo. Il avait entendu des rumeurs que même si Vongola Primo pouvait être bienveillant il était aussi très terrorisant si on faisait du mal aux être chères pour lui. « Je… J'abandonne ! » Dit le chef en chuchotant à lui-même mais qui suffit pour Alaude de le menotter. « On ne peut peut-être pas vous tuer… Mais on peut bien vous enlever la fier… » Alaude allait continuer de parler mais lorsque quelque chose tira sur son manteau il regarda en bas pour faire face à Tsuna qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Vous… Vous allait le blesser ? » Alaude regarda Tsuna. « Non ! » Une lueur qu'Alaude et Daemon avaient déjà vue dans les yeux d'un certain blondinet apparut dans les yeux de Tsuna. « Donc… Je peux le faire perdre sa fierté ? » Demanda Tsuna avec un ton remplis d'innocence. Daemon et Alaude ont compris quelque chose avec cette demande. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne ressemblait pas seulement physiquement avec Vongola Primo… Il avait aussi son sadisme pour détruire la fierté des gens !

Quelque part, dans un certain bureau que tout le monde connait :

« Atchi ! » Eternua Vongola Primo. « Primo vous êtes sûr que vous allait bien ? » Demanda G inquiet. « Oui je vais bien G… C'est surement quelqu'un qui parle de moi ! » Asari ria a ce commentaire pendant que G laissa un 'tch'. « Ne croyez pas à ce que les japonais disent à propos des éternuement ! » Asari paru blesser se commentaire. « Mais ces vrai G ! » Giotto regarda le ciel pendant que G se disputait encore une fois avec Asari. _"Je me demande comment va Tsuna…"_

De retour au trois…

"_Il n'y a aucun doute face à cela…"_ Pensèrent en même temps Alaude et Daemon en regardent Tsuna qui avait un sourire trop lumineux et innocent pour ce qu'il venait de commettre. « Alaude-san j'ai un peu faim… » Alaude se retourna vers Tsuna et hocha la tête. C'était quatre heure après tout, c'était compréhensible. Alaude alla vers un petit magasin laissent Daemon et Tsuna qui se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils devraient aller aussi. « Laissent le petit Alaude faire les courses~ » Avait dit Daemon pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc bientôt imité par Tsuna. Daemon regarda Tsuna en pensant. L'explosion était sans aucun doute dû à des flammes, mais des flammes oranges ce qui voulait dire des flammes du Ciel. Aucun de ces hommes avaient une flamme du ciel c'était plutôt celle de la foudre et celle de la tempête en plus simple celles qui ne sont pas vraiment rare. Ce qui voudrait donc dire que le petit avait des flammes du Ciel. Mais aussi pour avoir fait une tel explosion il a dû avoir pris beaucoup d'énergie et cause des dommages externes à son corps, autre que son poing tout était comme avant qu'il soit kidnapper. Mais aussi ce qui intrigua Daemon qui était sûr que c'était de même avec Alaude était… Pourquoi étaient-ils à sa poursuite ? Pourquoi ils tenaient tellement à l'avoir ? Il n'eut pas trop le temps de penser que 'le petit Alaude' était déjà de retour avec un sac en carton. Il donna une part de sandwich, un petit paquet d'eau et une sucette à Tsuna ce qui surpris les deux, mais au contraire de Daemon Tsuna ne s'est pas plaint.

« Oh qu'avons-nous ici ? Je ne savais pas que l'Alaude froid et intimidant qui n'aime pas les foules avait un faible pour les enfants ! » Daemon était au-delà de se moquer. Il avait trouvé un nouveau sujet pour embêter le nuage et c'était son passe-temps préférée il devait bien l'avouer. « Au contraire de toi je ne suis pas un pédophile ! » Daemon laissa sa grande mâchoire ouverte. « Moi un pédophile ? Avoue que tu es jaloux que MOI j'ai une petite copine et pas toi blondinet ! » Tsuna termina de manger sa part de sandwich et commença à boire l'eau que Alaude lui avait offert. « Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? J'ai plutôt pitié d'elle de t'avoir ! » Dit Alaude en mangeant sa part de sandwich. « Aha ! Tu es jaloux ! » Alaude donna un éblouissement glacial à Daemon. « Pense ce que tu veux mais dépêchons nous ! Juste à t'entendre me donne mal à la tête. » Daemon n'eut pas de mots face à ceci donc il opta pour la solution la plus gamine. « Eh bien… A moi aussi juste t'entendre me donne mal à la tête ! » Alaude roula des yeux. « Mais Daemon-san n'est-ce pas toi qui à commencer la conversation !? Donc c'est toi qui devrais se taire. » Daemon regarda Tsuna avec un regard incrédule pendant qu'Alaude ébouriffait les cheveux de Tsuna. Daemon allait dire quelque chose mais Alaude fut plus vite que lui et en tenant la main de Tsuna il commença à retourner en direction du manoir Vongola.

« Mais attendez-moi ! » Cria Daemon en courant pour les rattraper. Alaude ne regarda pas derrière lui alors qu'il rentrait dans le carrosse et disait au conducteur d'ignorer Daemon et de commencer à allait sans lui en le menaçant. Le conducteur avec peur fit ce que son maître lui avait dit pendant que Daemon continuait de courir. « Bye, bye~ Monsieur tête de Melon ! » Chantonnait Tsuna en regardent Daemon courir tout en faisant signe de main. Daemon avait sa bouche grande ouverte et choquer par ce que l'enfant lui avait appelé ne remarqua pas un rocher, donc l'inévitable est arrivé et il tomba d'une façon ridicule et commença à rouler en boule. Il rattrapa très vite le carrosse et le dépassa aussi, mais malheureusement –ou heureusement pour un certain blond platine- il se prit un arbre en pleine face. « Sa a du faire mal ! » Grimaça Tsuna. « Pas vraiment, sa lui a du vraiment lui faire du bien ! » Dit Alaude. « Ah bon ? Donc tant mieux pour lui ! » Souriait Tsuna sans savoir qu'en fait Alaude disait "C'est bien fait pour lui pas la peine de s'inquiéter". Ils sont arrivés vite devant le manoir et trouvèrent très vite Daemon avec plein de égratignures et ces vêtements déchiré dans certaines parties. Les trois sont rentrés dans le salon pour voir tous les autres réunis. Et ils ont bien était étonné d'apprendre que la sucette que Tsuna avait en réalité c'était Alaude qui lui avait acheté.

« … Mais Alaude-san avait vraiment raison ! » Exclama Tsuna pendant qu'il racontait combien sa journée avait était drôle et amusante malgré les disputes entre Alaude et Daemon. « Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Giotto curieux. « Eh bien Daemon même s'il s'est pris des rochers, manger de la terre et il s'est pris des arbres il a l'air plus calme ! Sa a du vraiment le faire du bien ! »

Tous les gardiens –sauf Alaude qui souriait et Daemon qui lui boudait- se mirent à rire et Giotto qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Tsuna avait déjà mal au ventre à cause de tellement rire. Et Tsuna, encore une fois, était le seul qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres riaient et Daemon boudait.

« Comment ça vous avait échoué ? » « Eh bien ces qu'il y avait deux gardiens et… » « Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Vous avait très bien l'attraper et mis dans la boîte non ? Où est donc cette boîte ? » « Elle a fondue monsieur… » « Hein ? » « Elle a disparu ! Elle est devenue en cendres… » Alors que le subordonnée pensait que son chef allait lui tirer dessus rien ne c'était passer, il regarda vers son patron pour le voir sourire… Victorieusement ? « Enfin… L'agneau est bientôt en train de sortir de l'œuf ! » Les autres qui ne savaient pas de quoi leurs patron parlait tremblaient de peur. Alors que ceux qui savaient très bien de quoi il parlait juste souriaient sadiquement. « On va détruire la Vongola de l'intérieur… »

* * *

***J'ai utiliser gémir car je trouvait "hurler" et "criait" trop répété ! Voilà donc le pourquoi.**  
**** On ma déjà raconter qu'avant, certains aristocrates avaient des cannes mais à l'intérieur il avait une épée ou un poignard. **  
Voilà donc pour les '*' que le chapitre avait. J'ai d'autres notes cependant :

-J'ai décider de faire Vongola Primo 'manipulateur' car en réalité Tsuna l'est vraiment xD Surtout avec Gokudera et je m'amuse toujours de voir ces moments puisque c'est marrant de voir Tsuna utiliser sont 'charme' on va dire x) Donc comme a pratiquement hérité tout ces traits de Vongola Primo il a du bien avoir son trait de manipulateur venant de Vongola Primo non ?

-J'ai essayer ici de faire Daemon plutôt le 'Clown' au lieu du 'Grand méchant' bien que Tsuna ne l'aimer pas trop avant. J'espère que vous n'avait pas penser les mots de Alaude 'vs' Daemon trop enfantin. Puisque je me suis plutôt concentrer dans le genre disputes que je fais avec ma grande soeur. xD

-L'omake que je parlait temps aura juste des petites parties pour l'instant il contiendra : Ce qui c'était passer dans la salle dîner lors du chapitre G & Tsuna; Le pourquoi Lampo avait de la boues et des branches - Lampo & Tsuna; Ce qui c'est passer pendant que Tsuna était dans la boîte **[Je voulais la mettre mais comme l'Omake serra alors trop petit j'ai décider de l'enlever**]; Ce que Tsuna avait fait au chef; Une des parties où le bienveillant Vongola Primo à montrer une fois son sadisme.

-Comme je l'ai dit dans mon blog je compte faire le chapitre 13 lui aussi avoir 2 personnages. Donc chapitre 13 il y aura Asari et Knuckle ! ^^

-On ma dit que mon mode d'écriture avait beaucoup changer récemment. Moi quand j'ai entendu ceci j'ai dit que je ne le pensais pas vraiment mais ils on insister que sa avait changer bien que peut-être pour moi sa ne se voit pas trop. Donc je vous demande : Est-ce vrai ? Mon écriture a vraiment changer ?

Sinon à la prochaine mise à jour !


	14. Chapter Omake n1

**Eh bien... Voici donc le premier Omake pour ce qui c'est passer à la salle ! C'est la première fois que je fais un Omake donc je ne pense pas que c'est vraiment génial mais bon, je vous la présente quand même puisque je pense que certaines personnes voudraient savoir ce qui c'est passer à la salle ! **

**Je ne possède rien, juste cette histoire. Sinon tout est l'oeuvre de Amano Akira !**

* * *

**Chapter Omake n°1**

La destruction d'une innocente salle à dîner. – Wish 10

Alaude sortit de sa chambre en baillant, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit pour pouvoir finir à temps sont travail pour ne pas avoir une surcharge aujourd'hui et demain. Il espérer juste qu'aujourd'hui sa serra assez silencieux, bien que, avec une famille comme la Vongola sa serra plus un miracle et un rêve.

Daemon sortit de sa chambre avec son sourire effrayant habituel. Il avait réussi avec plusieurs illusions de finir à temps son maudit travail et donc il a pu dormir confortablement cette nuit. Et il était de bonne humeur pour cela.

Lampo maudit la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Mais il eut un grand sourire dans ces lèvres. Cette nuit-là il eut un plan pour être réaliser ce matin, et il sentit la fierté venir à lui. Oui. Il montrera a Daemon, Alaude et G que même s'il est le plus jeune gardien il en faut pas le sous-estimer.

Giotto lui n'eut pas la même chance que les trois. Il avait travaillé comme un fou mais même comme ça il avait beaucoup de paperasserie à faire. Ce que c'est horrible des fois d'être un patron, il se demandait même quel était le secret des patrons de la mafia pour avoir autant de temps libres. Son intuition lui a dit qu'ils ne le font pratiquement pas quand ils en autant de temps libres et Giotto soupira. Il n'y a donc aucune forme pour s'échapper de ces maudits papiers. Il alla réveiller G pour lui dire de se préparer car aujourd'hui il s'occupera de Tsuna.

~ Quelques heures plus tard ~

Quand Giotto est arrivé dans la salle à dîner ces gardiens se sont relevés de leurs chaises et ils se sont après rassit quand Giotto c'est assis. « Où est G ? » demanda Asari. « Il est avec Tsuna. Mais il continue de finir les papiers qu'il a à faire. » Répondit aussitôt Vongola Primo. « Est-ce que sa serra bien pour le petit ? » Knuckle semblait inquiet, Giotto sourit en remarquent son inquiétude. « Tsuna est vraiment un bon garçon, même s'il s'ennuyait il serra sage ce qui donc, ne fera pas G exploser. Les gardiens ont juste hoché la tête, mais pas Lampo. Il se demandait ce que ce garçon faiblard avait de si spécial pour prendre toute l'attention et la gentillesse de son patron, même Alaude et Daemon ne l'insultent même pas quand le gamin est aux alentours. Ce petit avait causé des problèmes à leur patron et voici leur patron qui est comme ça avec lui. Lampo sentit sa haine monter et sa jalousie augmenter. Alors que lui était le plus jeune il n'avait pas droit à se traitement mais dès que se enfant est venu n'a même pas la peine de sortir qu'il a déjà tout.

« Est-ce vraiment se gamin si important ? Il est juste comme n'importe quel autre enfant. De plus, il est faible, il peut nous contaminer un de ces jours. Il ne mérite juste de mourir ! Ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller notre précieux temps avec lui ! En plus de tout cela vous… » Lampo se tendu. Il avait une énorme aura meurtrière, bien plus pire qu'Alaude et Daemon ensemble. « Lampo… » Lampo commença à trembler de peur en se retournant. Il avait là, Vongola Primo, avec une aura meurtrière qui l'entourait et avec ce sourire ça ne rassurait pas dis tous les gardiens. « Qu'as-tu osé de dire… A propos de Tsuna ? » « Qu'il était… » La table à était geler entièrement. Asari donna un petit rire ce qui donna l'envie aux gardiens de cogner sa tête contre la table en disant "Ce n'est pas le temps pour rire idiot".

Une flamme orange, pur et limpide apparut dans le front de Vongola Primo pendant que c'est gants étaient enflammer de la même flamme. « Je vais te faire retirer ce que tu viens de dire à propos de Tsuna, Lampo ! » A ce moment-là, tous les gardiens on penser à la même chose. "Note pour moi-même : Ne jamais insulter Tsuna/Gamin, lui faire du mal ou lui faire pleurer si je tien à ma vie !"

Alaude qui lui avait pensé la même chose mais qui était encore endormit ne fit pas attention aux alentours, tout ce qui lui intéressait était d'affronter son patron maintenant, mais il contrôla cette envie. Ou plutôt avait, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine tête à fruit avait agis avant lui.

Daemon prit sa canne et la pointa vers Primo. « Primo ! Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec cet inutile de gardien de foudre. Ce gamin appeler Tsuna va juste être un énorme point faible pour la famille ! » Daemon savait que ce qu'il faisait était suicidaire, mais bon. Daemon étant Daemon l'avait fait. Alaude passa une menotte devant le visage de Daemon. « Pour vouloir créer une catastrophe plus grande… Je vais te… »

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Les deux regardèrent la personne qui avait crié. « S'il vous plaît Primo ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne redirais plus jamais une telle chose ! » Primo qui avait mis son pieds sur le dos de Lampo parla. « Ce que tu viens de dire m'est impardonnable. Déjà avec tes penser… » Lampo se figea. Donc Primo savait depuis le début mais il n'avait rien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa bouche ? Lampo dégagea de la foudre dans toute la salle mais Vongola Primo les gela et on pouvait voir qu'il était ennuyé dans son visage. Lampo se releva et courra dans toute la salle pendant que Vongola Primo le chassait. « Carnivore… » « Mh~ Ils semblent bien s'amuser… » Alaude et Daemon se sont regarder et on hocher la tête avant de rejoindre Vongola Primo et Lampo.

Alaude et Knuckle c'étaient réfugier sous la table. « … Et que Dieu nous… » Knuckle priait et allait finir sa prière lorsque la table qui était geler s'envola. Les deux gardiens qui étaient à quatre pattes levèrent leurs têtes pour voir… La fin ? Les fenêtres étaient briser et certaines parties geler, les grands armoires qui contenaient du vin et des verres spécialement pour les fêtes ne ressemblait à rien et pourtant sur le sol on voyait des verres et des taches qui certaines pouvaient se ressembler avec du sang. Les murs ont était brûler, le plafond avait un énorme trou. Le sol était griller et lorsqu'ils ont regardé les quatre coupables ils ont eu la goûte de sueur alors que Asari continuait de sourire faiblement. « Ils ont… Beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui pas vraie ? » Knuckle hocha la tête lentement avec la bouche ouverte.

Les quatre étaient toujours dans leurs combats, enfin trois, puisque Lampo était punis et avec l'autorisation de Primo, Alaude et Daemon pouvaient eux aussi torturé Lampo sans aucune pitié. « G aurait bien aimé d'être ici… » « Oui… »

La porte s'ouvrit un peu et la tête de G passa et il scanna tout. Asari fit un 'X' et 'Non' avec ces bras et sa bouche et G ressortit aussitôt. « Parlent du loup… » Asari secoua la tête. « Plutôt en parlent de la tempête ! »

Les deux on continuer de regarder les autres pendant qu'ils se sont vitement réfugier derrière la table geler par la Percé du Point Zéro.

~ Fin. ~

* * *

Voici donc la fin. C'est sortit différemment de se que je m'y attendais mais ces venu ainsi. x)  
Voilà donc ce qui c'est passer à la pauvre salle innocente pendant le temps que Tsuna était accompagner de G dans son bureau. Si vous ne comprenait pas pourquoi Asari a dit : **« Plutôt en parlent de la tempête ! » **C'est parce que si G serra dans la salle... Elle serra encore plus pire que l'état actuel de la salle.

J'espère que vous l'avait apprécier ! ^^


	15. Wish n13

**Ciaossu ! Je vous présente le chapitre 13 qui vient d'être terminer aujourd'hui. J'ai pas eu une grande inspiration pour les parties avec Asari et Knuckle, ou plutôt si j'en ai eu mais... Sa serrait recopier beaucoup d'idées d'autres fanfics ! Et je n'aime pas recopier les idées des autres, car être inspirer est une chose mais refaire la même chose est une autre. Mais après chacun à ces différents points de vues pour les choses. Donc j'ai fait le chapitre 13 réveler peut-être, un peu plus à propos de Tsuna et lui redonner "confiance".**

* * *

**Wish n°13 : Lorsque le soleil et la pluie essayant de faire quelque chose pour leurs Ciel !**

« Eto… Asari-san ? » Tsuna était vraiment très gêner en ce moment, surtout parce que Asari souriait alors que ce n'était pas vraiment un moment pour sourire, Asari faisait vraiment peur en ce moment. « Oui Tsunayoshi ? » Asari continua de sourire et Tsuna regarda de l'autre côté. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Sa devrais être juste moi et Knuckle-san non ? » Asari sembla être surpris par la question de Tsuna mais son sourire est vite revenu. « C'est parce que je vais passer la journée avec toi Tsunayoshi. » Tsuna soupira, il savait déjà cela mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il demandait. « Je pense que, ce que Tsuna veux te dire est qu'il se sentira mal à l'aise. » Asari et Tsuna se tournèrent leurs regards vers la voix pour voir Knuckle venir avec un plateau qui avait une bouteille, une seringue, du coton et d'autres choses que Tsuna ne connaissait pas mais avait déjà était utiliser sur lui. « Oh je vois. Dans ce cas je vous attendrais dans le couloir. » Asari sortit de la salle et Tsuna soupira de soulagement. « Merci beaucoup Knuckle-san ! » Remercia Tsuna avec un petit sourire timide. Knuckle installa plus confortablement Tsuna sur le lit de l'infirmerie avant de reprendre la parole. « Ce n'est rien. De plus j'aurais besoin de parler de quelque avec toi en privé ! » Tsuna cligna des yeux mais hocha doucement la tête, il savait après tout, qu'ils avaient beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

« Je vais tout de dire en même temps que j'examine tes blessures. Enlève ton haut s'il te plaît. » Tsuna enleva doucement son haut et laissa Knuckle examinait les blessures et en prendre soin car après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais fait ceci. Tsuna frémit quand Knuckle avait passé sur ces blessures quelque chose de froid. « Désolé ! Mais il faut que je mette cette pommade pour que sa se cicatrice plus vite. Bien que je sois encore étonné que tu n'es ni dans un coma ni dans une difficulté de bouger avec de tels blessures. » Tsuna qui était dos face à Knuckle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage donc il juste pensa que Knuckle avait un visage surpris. « Je ne ressent pas vraiment de douleur avec ces blessures… Peut-être que je suis vraiment un monstre ? » Pensa Tsuna à voix haute ce qui lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, il pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir Knuckle. « Tu n'es pas un monstre Tsunayoshi ! C'est juste que certaines personnes arrivent à être comme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule personne qui arrive à travailler comme ça sans que j'utilise une certaine méthode. » Tsuna était très intéressés par ce que Knuckle venait de dire. « Ah bon ? Et c'est qui cette autre personne ? » Demanda Tsuna avec des étoiles dans ces yeux. Knuckle ria un peu avant de répondre en ébouriffant les cheveux moelleux et doux de Tsuna. « Ça ne serra rien d'autre que Giotto ! » Dit Knuckle avec un sourire sur son visage pendant que Tsuna lui avait la bouche grande ouverte, Knuckle profita du état de choc de Tsuna pour lui retirer du sang de Tsuna. Quand Knuckle était en train de retirer la seringue néanmoins Tsuna c'est réveiller et…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAIE ! » Hurla le brunet alertant tous les gardiens qui à une vitesse étonnante étaient déjà rentré dans l'infirmerie. « Tsuna ! » Cria Giotto préoccuper en ouvrant la porte rapidement et prêt pour se battre avec ces autres gardiens prêts eux aussi mais juste pour retrouver un Tsuna qui serrait son bras et qui roulait dans le lit et Knuckle qui devait avoir mal aux oreilles puisqu'il massait ces oreilles en répétant sans cesse "Ça fait mal à l'extrême". « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ici ? » Demanda Giotto. « Knuckle se retourna et le regarda avec un air gêner. « Eh bien… Tsunayoshi avait était dans un état de choc donc j'en ai profité pour faire une prise de son sang mais il est sorti soudainement de son choc et puis le reste je pense que vous l'avait deviné… » En effet les gardiens avaient déjà compris. « Et pourquoi tu étais dehors ? » Demanda G a Asari. « Eh bien Tsuna se sentait… » « AAAAAAAH ! » Un autre cri de Tsuna. Les gardiens l'on regarder et l'on vu lui essayer de cacher son corps tout en tenant le coton que Knuckle a dû lui donner pour couvrir la piqure. « Tsuna qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Est-ce la piqure ta fait… » Giotto allait continuait de poser sa question quand il vu que Knuckle lui disait de ne poser aucune question, Knuckle passa une couverture à Tsuna qui celui-ci aussitôt se recouvrit avec le visage rouge et il se mit dos aux gardiens. Giotto fut aussitôt blesser et avait envie qu'on lui frappe, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit avant ? Tsuna se sentait mal à l'aise que les gens regardent ces blessures !

« Tsunayoshi je n'ai pas encore fini de te… » Tsuna mit son haut et sauta du lit de l'infirmerie. « Ce n'est pas grave Knuckle-san. Je ne ressens aucune douleur ! J'aurais juste besoin que tu regardes encore une fois ma main s'il te plaît… » Les gardiens se sont assis pendant que Knuckle qui avait mis un rideau pour pas qu'ils voyant la main de Tsuna était en train d'examiner la blessure de Tsuna. « Ce n'est pas une blessure normal Tsunayoshi. » Les gardiens écoutaient attentivement la conversation entre les deux, Tsuna avait apparemment pensé qu'ils étaient partit. « Je sais… Même si je savais que j'aurais était blesser j'ai utilisé quand même... » Tsuna donna un rire gêner. « Ce n'est pas ce que je parle Tsunayoshi… C'est une blessure qui a créé par une flamme. As-tu eu contacte avec une certaine flamme ? Et si oui de quel couleur ? » Les gardiens –sauf Alaude et Daemon- on froncer les sourcils. _"Pourquoi une flamme aurait une certaine couleur ? Si elle a une certaine couleur sa devrait être une flamme de…"_ Les yeux de Giotto se sont agrandit à la réalisation, il regarda ces gardiens et par leurs visages ils ont dû avoir pensé la même chose. Giotto tourna retourna son regard vers le rideau où il pouvait voir l'ombre de Tsuna et Knuckle. Cela le faisait assez bizarre de voir une ombre qui ressemblait à la sienne mais en plus petit. « Tsunayoshi… Réponds-moi ! Je pourrais mieux guérir ! » Tsuna hésiter. « C'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas trop en parler… » Les gardiens on froncer les sourcils. « Tsunayoshi, peu importe ce que tu me diras je te croirais toujours. » Tsuna releva sa tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux. « Même si… C'est bizarre ? Même si ça ressemble plus à l'impossible et un mensonge ? » La voix de Tsuna était triste et pourtant sérieuse et normal. Knuckle hocha la tête avec un regard déterminer pendant que les gardiens eux avaient juste envie d'aller auprès de Tsuna et de le rassurer à dire qu'ils seront toujours là pour lui et qu'il pouvait leurs faire confiances. Tsuna soupira. « Knuckle-san avait raison quand tu avais parlé de flammes d'une certaine couleur. » Giotto se tendu pendant qu'Asari et G tapotaient ces épaules car, si Tsuna a une flamme de dernière volonté cela laisserait une autre chose pour qu'il puisse avoir l'autorisation de l'adopter.

« … Moi aussi j'utilise une flamme... Spécial… » Vongola Primo a dû mettre son poker-face pour ne pas sauter de joie alors que les gardiens retenaient leurs respirations –sauf Alaude et Daemon pour une raison que vous connaissait- Tsuna se releva les surprenant. « Mais je ne vous le dirait pas ! » Et tira la langue à Knuckle. Giotto et les autres faillirent tomber de leurs sièges, eux qui pensaient qu'ils allaient savoir plus à propos de Tsuna. C'était surement rater mais au moins ils avaient découvert quelque chose –ou pas- Tsuna ne pouvait utiliser une flamme de dernière volonté. « Mh~ Et moi qui pensait que tu allais nous expliquer à propos d'hier je pense que je me suis trompé ! » Tsuna poussa le rideau. « Daemon-san ? Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Plus important… Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? » Asari donna un rire et Lampo répondit d'un ton ennuyer. « On est depuis le début de ta conversation avec Knuckle à propos de ta blessure sur ta main ! » Tsuna pâlit. « Gamin… On ta déjà vu toi utiliser tes flammes hier donc tu peux nous le dire ! » Alaude parla en se mettant à genoux en face de Tsuna en posant une main sur son épaule. « Hier ? Utiliser tes flammes ? Alaude ! Daemon ! Pourquoi vous n'en avait pas parler ? » Demanda Giotto choquer que ces deux gardiens n'ont rien raconté de cela à lui. « Car on voulait que ça soit l'enfant qui en parle ! » Répondirent en même temps Daemon et Alaude faisant une goutte de sueur apparaitre sur le visage de Giotto qui était désespérer à propos de ces deux gardiens. « Je le parlerais dans ce cas… » Les gardiens avaient une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux. « Mais juste à Alaude-san ! » Déclara Tsuna en prenant la main d'Alaude et lui fit sortir de l'infirmerie. « Mh~ On dirait donc que c'est Alaude qui a plus de chances d'adopter le petit bambin ! » Daemon regarda Giotto et fut très amuser quand il vu celui-ci avec un visage déprimer et une aura déprimante elle aussi autour de lui.

« Asari, Knuckle ! » Les deux qui on était appelé regardèrent leurs patrons prêt à un ordre. « Je veux que vous faites Tsuna avoir plus de confiance en nous ! Je veux qu'il se sent plus confortable et non pas dans une prison. » Les deux on hocher la tête et Giotto leur donna un sourire. Mais les deux avaient décidé de faire une deuxième mission, ils se sont regarder et hochèrent la tête, ils avaient eu la même idée. _"On fera en sorte que Tsuna choisira à coup sûr Giotto comme un père !" _Des flammes de détermination sont apparues dans leurs yeux et ils ont toute suite couru chercher Tsuna mais il était en train d'attendre sagement dans le couloir. « Alaude-san m'a dit d'attendre ici… » Asari fit son célèbre sourire. « Et si on allait jouer dehors Tsuna ? Aujourd'hui il fait beau et il en faut profiter ! » Tsuna avait l'air pensif mais il sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois se sont retrouvés dans le jardin.

« Donc Tsunayoshi que veux-tu jouer à l'extrême ? » Tsuna eu un air pensif avant de répondre. « Vous pouvait choisir ! Je jouerais à n'importe quoi… Je pense… ? » Tsuna paru incertain à la dernière partie de sa phrase. « Comment-ça tu penses Tsuna ? » Demanda Asari se demandant pourquoi l'enfant n'était plus tellement confiant. « C'est que… Avant j'étais inutile et… Je n'arrivais à rien faire peu importe combien j'essayer ! » Tsuna ressentait maintenant la honte de dire ceci, mais c'est la vérité et il ne voit pas pourquoi il cacherait sa s'ils vont le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. « Tsuna tu n'es pas vraiment inutile et tu arrives à faire des choses que je suis sur personne n'arriverais à faire pareil. » Tenta Asari de remotiver Tsuna et sa confiance. Tsuna lui était en train d'imaginer toutes les fois où il s'est perdu, tomber des escaliers et d'autres choses de malchances qui lui sont tombé dessus. Asari avait raison, il arrivait vraiment à faire quelque chose que personne n'arriverais, mais ce ne sont pas des choses dont il faut être fière et Tsuna soupira. Bien qu'en réalité Asari ne parlait pas vraiment de ça. Mais Tsuna eu une idée pour un jeu.

« Pourquoi pas à cache-cache dans ce cas ? » Proposa le brunet avec des étincelles dans ces yeux. « Très bien. Je vais donc com... » « Je voudrais être celui qui comptera s'il te plaît Knuckle-san ! » Coupa Tsuna. Knuckle cligna des yeux surpris mais sourit à l'enfant qui semblait être très excité pour compter, ce qui normalement les enfants préfèrent se cacher* et non compter. Tsuna s'approcha d'un arbre. « On peut se cacher dans tout le jardin et même dans le manoir ! » Annonça-t-il laissent les adultes stupéfiés mais ils ont décidé de faire comme Tsuna avait dit, après tout il n'avait pas l'air de changer d'avis là-dessus. Donc pendant que Tsuna commença à compter, les deux ont commencé à se diriger vers le manoir. « Tu sais… Je ne pense pas que comme ça on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait à faire. » Fit comme remarque Knuckle. « Eh bien on ne peut rien faire sur ça. Pour que Tsuna ai confiance en nous il faudra bien qu'on accepte ce jeu, de plus il avait l'air vraiment d'aimer ce jeu s'il l'a préférée de compter aussi ! » Ils ont continué de courir pour choisir une place où se cacher et ils avaient déjà une idée où. « Mais ne va-t-il pas se perdre ? Le manoir est très grand après tout ! » Asari ouvrit une porte laissa Knuckle passait et la referma doucement en s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas était vu par n'importe qui. Bien qu'il savait que Tsuna ne demandera pas à des gens où ils ont était, il savait que Tsuna était un enfant honnête et qui jouer par les règles dans les jeux, donc il ne trichera pas. Bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était certains que Tsuna était comme ça alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment était pendant très longtemps avec lui.

Il se retourna et vu Giotto parlait avec Knuckle, surement Knuckle l'expliquer la situation mais pas tout et le pourquoi ils avaient décidé cet endroit alors qu'il y avait autant. Le sourire d'Asari est devenu plus doux en comprenant pourquoi il était certain que Tsuna ne trichera pas, c'était à cause de sa étonnante ressemblance avec Primo. « Désolé si on vous a déranger Primo ! » Primo secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave ! J'espère juste que Tsuna ne se perdra pas. » _"Nous aussi."_ Pensèrent Asari et Knuckle. Asari décida de se cacher sous le bureau de Giotto où il y avait un grand espace pour deux ou trois personnes pour que Giotto sois plus confortables pour mettre ces jambes, il avait décidé cette place car son yukata qui est clair serra très vite vu par n'importe qui s'il n'était pas entièrement cacher. Knuckle à décider de se cacher à l'intérieur d'une certaine armoire car ces vêtements le camoufler très bien. Giotto continua à écrire comme si de rien ne c'était passer, quelque chose que ces gardiens admirer tous car, Vongola Primo pouvait faire quelque chose comme si rien ne c'était passer. Une des raisons pour laquelle c'était encore très dur pour les gardiens de savoir si Vongola Primo était mal à l'aise, si quelque chose de bien venait d'arriver ou le contraire. Il aurait pu faire un excellent acteur mais il préférée toujours la Vongola. La porte s'ouvrit et le gardien de la pluie et celui du soleil avaient retenu leurs respirations. C'était G, pas Tsuna. « Ah G ! » Dit Primo sans regarder toujours en train de signer.

G s'approcha avec une pile de papier et la posa sur le bureau de Vongola Primo. « J'ai finis tout ceci Primo. » Primo releva la tête et donna un petit sourire. « Merci G ! » G lui aussi donna un sourire un peu grimacer. « Ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que tu fais tous les jours. » Primo ria un peu. « Demain j'aurais déjà tout terminé il n'y a donc aucun problème. » G soupira. « Demain Tsuna serra seul ou tu serra avec lui ? » Primo pensa un peu. « Je verrais sa plus tard… Je voudrais bien avoir aussi une journée avec lui ! » G leva un sourcil mais soupira. « Très bien. Dans ce cas je te laisse continuer ton travail pour que tu finisses vite ! » « Hum. » G allait sortir sortit et Vongola Primo allait continuais de travailler lorsque quelque chose d'imprévue pour les trois qui savaient ce qui se passait. « Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Asari et Knuckle avaient les yeux grand ouvert pendant que Giotto avait toujours son poker-face, mais en réalité lui aussi était surpris de voir Tsuna ici. « Ah rien G-san… J'attendais juste que tu ressors du bureau de Giotto-san… » G releva son sourcil. Pourquoi Tsuna semblait avoir la hâte de quelque chose ? G haussa les épaules et sourit tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit. « Ne fais pas de bêtises petit. » Et ainsi G se dirigea vers son bureau laissent un Tsuna qui n'avait pas vraiment compris. _"Oh, peu importe… Je dois vérifier plutôt le bu…"_ Tsuna se retourna mais gela. Que devrait-il dire ? Doit-il même rentrer ? S'il rentre que va-t-il se passer ? Après tout il sait très bien qu'il ne doit pas déranger Giotto-san. –En réalité il peut venir, mais il ne veut pas déranger Giotto- Tsuna regarda encore une fois la salle, la porte était complétement ouverte et Tsuna était sûr que Giotto savait qu'il était la car G venais de le parler devant la porte et lui aussi avait parlé. Que doit-il faire ? « Raaaaaaah ! Pourquoi moi ? » Se demandait Tsuna tout en ébouriffant les cheveux.

Giotto qui regardait ceci était assez amuser, après tout lui aussi faisait quelque chose quand il se demandait s'il devrait faire quelque chose ou pas lorsqu'il était seul. Mais il le faisait tout le temps quand il était plus jeune. « Y a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je peux t'aider Tsuna ? » Allait-il demander mais Tsuna ferma toute de suite la porte. Giotto ébouriffa l'arrière de ces cheveux. « Ai-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Giotto donna l'autorisation pour la personne d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête de Tsuna est apparue. « P-Puis-je rentrer ? » Demanda timidement Tsuna. Giotto n'eut pas pu résister qu'en ce moment Tsuna était vraiment mignon. « Bien sûr ! » Répondit-il en souriant. « Ya-t-il quelque en quoi je peux t'aider ? » Se pressa Giotto de demander. Mais Tsuna ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela son visage était calme et ces yeux étaient comme s'il examinait tout l'endroit à chaque fois qu'il observait un certain endroit de la salle. _"On dirait moi lorsque je…"_ « Giotto-san ? Est-ce que ça vous dérangerais fais quelque chose sur vous ? » Giotto secoua lentement la tête toujours curieux de ce que Tsuna va faire. Tsuna sourit et avança vers Giotto. Et où Asari se cachait. Tsuna sauta sur les genoux et son sourire s'agrandit pendant que Giotto le plaçait plus confortablement sur ces genoux. « Asari-san je sais que vous êtes caché sous le bureau de Giotto-san ! Oh. Et Knuckle-san vous êtes dans l'armoire ! » La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et Knuckle sortit toujours en choc alors que Giotto poussa sa chaise en arrière et Asari se releva. « Hahaha ! On a était trouver très vite. » Tsuna sourit brillamment. « Dans le jeu de cache-cache j'arrive toujours à trouver les gens peu importe où ils sont ! » Tsuna sauta des genoux de Giotto pou atterrir sur le sol. « Oh. Et ça me préviens aussi de tous les dangers, si quelque chose de mauvais va arriver à moi ou à quelqu'un et d'autre chose ! » Expliqua Tsuna qui semblait fière d'avoir une tel chose. « Ah bon ? » Demandèrent en chœur les trois adultes. « Hum. Mon papa m'avait dit que ceci s'appelait une intuition et que sa devrait s'appeler Hyper Intuition ! »

Les adultes en retenus leurs souffles. Aujourd'hui il y avait bien le choc a chaque gestes et paroles de Tsuna, qu'est-ce que l'enfant leurs cacher encore ? Que sa famille était dans la mafia ? « Et qu'est-ce que ton père ta raconter à propos de cette intuition ? » Tsuna se demandait maintenant pourquoi ils étaient tous surpris à propos de ça, mais il haussa les épaules à cette question, son père l'avait était aussi. « Mon papa il… » Les yeux de Tsuna s'assombrirent de mélancolies et de nostalgies. « Il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas le seul à en avoir aussi cette intuition, qu'il avait une autre personne qui l'avait aussi… Et puis après… » Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser les larmes tomber. Giotto ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Tsuna qui se ressemblaient tellement aux sien. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas le dire Tsuna ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas continuer à jouer avec Asari et Knuckle ? » Dit-il en souriant. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, ceci se ressemblait beaucoup aux moments où… Tsuna secoua la tête et sourit. « Hum. Je veux jouer encore à beaucoup de jeux avec Asari-san et Knuckle-san ! » Les trois sont sortis du bureau de Giotto. Tsuna et Giotto étaient les deux en train de penser à la même chose mais pour des causes différentes. Les deux pensaient à ce qui vient de se passer. Et à ce qu'ils devront faire après.

Ils étaient de retour au jardin mais Tsuna était cette fois-ci triste, pour lui il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait et il savait qu'est-ce que c'était mais il ne pourrait surement plus jamais en avoir encore une fois. Asari et Knuckle on regarder Tsuna sans savoir quoi faire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment occupé des enfants avant. Ils avaient trois missions à faire, la première est d'amuser Tsuna, la deuxième est de faire Tsuna avoir confiance en eux et de lui montrer qu'ils sont là pour lui peut importer quoi et la dernière est de faire en sorte que Tsuna sois adopter par Giotto. « Tsuna voudrais-tu manger quelque chose ? Il doit être quatre heures maintenant. » Tsuna regarda Asari et laissa un petit 'oui' avant de les suivre.

Lorsqu'ils se sont assis à l'ombre avec le goûter Tsuna regarda le ciel. « Tsuna tu es japonais pas vrai ? » Demanda Asari en souriant. « Oui… » Asari ouvrit une petite boîte pendant que Knuckle préparer du thé vert selon l'odeur. Asari retira un petit gâteau très bien décoré et donna à Tsuna. « Tiens. C'est un wagashi* ! » Tsuna prit le petit gâteau et le dégusta en souriant, sa lui avait vraiment manqué d'avoir mangé quelque chose japonais, lui qui pensait qu'il n'en mangera surement jamais. Les trois ont commencé donc à boire le thé vert et manger des wagashi et des taiyaki** sans oublier qu'Asari et Knuckle répondaient aux questions que des fois Tsuna poser. « Eh~ Mais ce n'est pas difficile d'utiliser trois petites et une plus grande ? »

« Pas dit tous ! Quand on s'y habitue sa devient tellement simple qu'on peut même se battre à l'aveugle ! » Ria Asari. _"Non Asari-san… Je pense que sa serrait juste toi qui y arriverais… Car comme Knuckle-san le dit ceci est très extrême…"_ Pensa Tsuna. « Et toi Tsunayoshi ? Comment tu te bats ? Ou comment tu préférerais te battre si le moment viendra ? » Demanda Knuckle. Tsuna regarda ces mains et les serra en forme de poing. « Je préférerais me battre avec des mains nues… » _"Mais je me blesse toujours lorsque j'utilise ça…"_ Knuckle et Asari se sont donner des regards complices et les deux ébouriffèrent les cheveux de Tsuna. « On connais une certaine personne qui pourra t'aider ! » Annoncèrent les deux. « Eh ? Qui ? » Tsuna était vraiment curieux de savoir qui était cette personne qui pourrait l'aider. « Eh bien en premier lieu sa aurait pu être moi comme avait j'étais un boxer mais… » Commença Knuckle. « … Mais la meilleure personne pour toi est sans aucun doute Giotto-san ! » Fini Asari. Tsuna regarda les deux et prit la parole. « Ano… Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vous ou quelque chose comme ça mais… Pourquoi vous parlait que de Giotto-san lors de ce genre de choses ? On dirait que vous avait une autre idée derrière ce que vous m'avait annoncé ! » _"Hahahaha… Il l'a remarqué !"_ Pensa Asari. _"Il ne faut pas sous-estimer son intuition à l'extrême."_ Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les deux on baisser les bras, avec ce genre de personnes qui ont une hyper intuition vaut mieux être très sincère. « Ecoute Tsuna, tout ce qu'on veut s'est tu nous fasse confiance. On veut que tu fasses confiance à tous ceux qui s'occupent de toi… On sait que sa dois être difficile pour toi après ce que tu as… survécu… Mais tu peux nous faire confiance ! Si tu as des problèmes viens voir un de nous… » « Sauf Daemon ! » Coupa Knuckle. « Hahahaha… Peut-être sauf Daemon dans ce cas… » « Et Alaude juste très rarement ! » Coupa encore une fois Knuckle. « Et aussi Alaude dans ce cas… » « N'oublie pas G et Lampo ! » Coupa encore une autre fois Knuckle. « Knuckle ! D'ici peu il ne pourra voir personne ! Bien sûr qu'il pourra les voir, gozaru ! » Knuckle se releva. « Alaude est trop violent et Daemon le ferra trop peur ! »

Asari et Knuckle on commencer à se disputer pendant que Tsuna buvait tranquillement une autre tasse de thé vert. Il regarda les deux qui continuaient à parler et il soupira de réconfort, boire du thé vert est vraiment très relaxant, il continua de regarder les deux et se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit une fois et il ria pour ceci. Les deux adultes arrêteront de se disputer pour regarder Tsuna qui riait. « Qu'y a-t-il Tsuna ? » « Rien… C'est juste que… Ça fait bizarre de vous voir se disputer ainsi ! » Asari et Knuckle se sont regarder et ils ont rit aussi. « C'est vrais que c'est inhabituel. » _"Faire confiance… Pas vrai ?"_ Tsuna regarda le ciel qui était bientôt en train de devenir nuit.

"_J'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance aux gens depuis ce jour mais… Le Moi n'aurait surement pas était comme ça. Il faut que je redeviens comme avant, peut-être perdre la mémoire est la meilleure solution ?"_ Pensait Tsuna pendant qu'il parlait joyeusement avec les deux. _"Même si ça a était un court instant que je connais les gardiens… Ils font tout pour pas que je sois seul, même si j'en suis que c'est Giotto-san qui a demander ceci… J'en suis sûr que même sans ça, ils auraient continué à être ainsi. Knuckle-san est toujours préoccuper par mes blessures, Asari-san me détend toujours avec sa présence, dans le matin les disputes de Lampo-san et G-san me font toujours rires et les disputes et le caractère d'Alaude-san et Daemon-san… Je suis sûr que même s'ils ne le montrent pas ils sont en réalité très gentils !"_ « Je suis sûr… » Pensa à voix haute Tsuna faisant les deux adultes le regarder curieusement. « Je vais…Essayer… D'avoir un peu plus de confiance… Envers vous ! » Annonça Tsuna en souriant, Asari comprenant ce que cela voulait dire agrandit son sourire alors que Knuckle entoura le cou de Tsuna avec son bras gauche et leva son bras droit dans l'air. « EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME ! » « Knuckle-san ! Ne crier pas lorsque vous êtes si proches de mes oreilles ! » Hurla Tsuna. « De quoi tu parles Tsunayoshi ? Je suis juste en train de dire extrême ! » Dit Knuckle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente. _"Impossible… Ne me dites pas que… Knuckle-SAN NE S'EN REND MÊME PAS COMPTE ?"_ Cria Tsuna dans ces penser.

~ When dreams become reality ~

Tous les gardiens étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion, chacun avait un visage sérieux. « Alors ? » Demanda Vongola Primo dans son mode 'Boss'. Les gardiens se sont regardés, comme pour décider qui parlera en premier. « Que c'était-il passer avec Tsuna ? Racontez-moi du début à la fin. » Demanda Vongola Primo avec un ton très grave. G se leva de sa chaise. « Eh bien… Je vais commencer à dire tout ce que je sais ! » Vongola Primo fronça les sourcils légèrement mais hocha la tête, il allait tout écouter.

« Que faudra-t-il faire ? » L'homme qui est le chef qui porte des lunettes se releva. « On a plus que quatre ou trois jours… Quand l'heure viendra on le montrera, le véritable visage des Vongolas ! » Un homme avec des cheveux blancs hocha la tête tout en souriant. Il avait très hâte, de voir le visage de se enfant. Un visage qui est terrifié par les Vongolas mélangé avec la trahison qu'il a reçu, après tout, cet enfant déteste la mafia pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Un parfait visage, pour une personne comme lui.

* * *

*Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi comme ça pour tout le monde mais moi lorsque je joue avec des enfants à cache-cache ils préfèrent toujours se cacher et que moi je compte. Et aussi lorsque je vois d'autres jouer il y a toujours une petite dispute pour "Qui compte ?" donc voilà pourquoi j'ai fait Asari et Knuckle penser ainsi.  
Pour le vocabulaire :  
Wagashi : Vous avait surement déjà manger des petits gâteaux en pâte d'amande pas vrai ? Eh bien les wagashis sont un peu comme ça sa peu être -pour nous européens et américains surement- très vite confondu à première vue, mais en réalité lorsqu'en s'approche et goûte on voit que ce n'est pas de la pâte d'amande. Ils font de toutes les formes et de tout les goûts.  
Taiyaki : Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de préciser puisque ceci apparait beaucoup dans certains mangas -Qui se passe au Japon mais pas médiéval avec des samouraïs ou je ne sais quoi.- C'est un gâteau en forme de poisson qui peu être fourré de chocolat ou de fromage mais généralement c'est de pâte d'haricot rouge. Et pour la pâte c'est la même que des pancakes -qui est presque comme les crêpes- ou gaufres. C'est très facile d'en faire ! xD

**Sinon... Avait-vous deviner qui sont les étranges hommes qui apparaissent dans presque toutes la fin des chapitres ? Oh ! Et si je me rappelle bien dans un chapitre -avec G ou Lampo- j'ai fait troisième autre apparaître. xD  
****Ce qui a donc donner : Vongola Primo & ?1 et ?2 ! Mais personne avait vous encore penser à qui ils étaient ? Car moi je m'amuse à voir la tête des gens -que je connais bien sur- quand je leur pose la même question. "Donc... As-tu déjà deviner qui c'est ? C'est très facile !" et lorsqu'ils donnent toujours une réponse fausse je donne un sourire en faisant le : "Pupu ! Tu a tout faux !" **Mais pour l'instant personne le trouve... Pourtant ces simple !  
Eh bien... Penser bien à qui pourra bien être ces gens puisqu'ils vont apparaitre devant notre petit Tsuna et Vongola Primo. xD Oh et oui il peu bien avoir un Vindice et un Shimon. Sa peu mettre être un des gardiens ! Sa peu être tout le monde.

**Sur ce... A la prochaine !**


	16. Mianhae

Je suis très heureuse -et surprise- de voir des gens qui rajoutent mes histoires à leurs alertes et à leurs favoris, j'avais pensé que dès que tous mes problèmes de santé et scolaire finissent -pour santé sa prendre du temps mais bon- je pourrais continuer à écrire mais cette motivation a disparu après avoir lu un commentaire assez long...

Pour commencer je sais que cette personne essayer juste de « m'aider » en quelque sorte et donc je la remercie à cette personne pour avoir gaspiller quelques minutes pour cet énorme commentaire, néanmoins ça m'a assez déplu désolée de le dire mais je suis honnête.

Aussi ça me donne en quelque sorte de la « peine » que des gens rajoutent a leurs alertes et laissent des commentaires dans mes histoires alors que je ne les continues plus vraiment, je ne pense pas vraiment continuer au moins dans ce site et pour l'instant les fanfictions –et vue que j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec des fanfics que je devais update…- si vous avait vu mon profil je dis que je continue d'autres types de fanfics et que je les update dans un autre site.

Mais je pense que vaut mieux que je m'exprime pour certaines choses tout d'abord pour mes débuts…

-Quand je me suis inscrite sur fanfiction et commencer « When dreams become reality » je n'espèrer pas vraiment que des gens rajoute à leurs alertes et tout cela, il n'y as pas de mots qui peuvent exprimer comment je me sentais. ^^

-Lorsque j'ai commencé « Hunting the Target » j'étais vraiment désespérée pour le tire qui au début était assez long donc j'avais décidé de le raccourcir.

- Le O.S de Mukuro qui deviens une fic… J'étais vraiment étonnée de voir que des gens voulaient que ça devienne une fic au lieu d'un O.S !

… Pour mes histoires…

-Avec WDBR je jouais un peu trop la sadique avec Tsuna je l'avoue et je m'amusai aussi. Je cherchais pendant des heures des poisons, des plantes ah non les plantes ce n'était pas pour cette fic… Juste à penser à cette merveilleuse fanfic je regrette d'avoir effacer de mon ordi les fanfics et mes gifs…

-Hunting the Target pour celui-ci c'était tout différent, je m'étais lancé le défis de « Faire un Yaoi » et comme j'adoooooore le G27 et le 2772 eh bien je m'amusais avec Giotto et Tsuna la-dessus ! xD

-To say : I love You, le titre du O.S changé et j'écrivais en fonction des scans du manga, ici j'avais opté pour une nouvelle forme d'écriture.

-Secret Agent, celle-ci pas de mots. Et ma grande-sœur qui m'embête dès qu'elle voit l'opportunité pour cette histoire sachant que j'adore Chrome et j'ai adoré d'écrire quelques limes et lemon –hehehe j'écrivais plus de ce que vous pouvait le penser- ici aussi j'écrivais d'une manière différente et sans tabou. POV à la première personne comme si on était Chrome elle-même, peu de gens l'on lue mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! ^^

… Quelques problèmes en effet…

-Le fait que le français n'étais pas vraiment mon point fort et que je l'ai appris par la famille ne m'a absolument pas aidé ici.  
-Quand j'avais plus mes chapitres aussi…

… Et pourtant beaucoup d'amusement…

**-Mais même ainsi le temps que je passais, le fait de savoir que des gens apprécier ce que j'écrivais me faisais pleurer de joie, pour être honnête je n'avais jamais imaginée que j'arrêterais d'écrire des FF pour KHR et mon petit Tsuna adorer ! **

**Cependant chaque chose à sa propre fin, je voulais au moins mettre le dernier chapitre pour To say I : love You mais désolée je n'arrive pas.**

**Un jour je ferais un chapitre pour conclure toutes ces fanfics et ainsi vous n'aurais plus à supporter mes erreurs d'orthographe ! ^^**

**Si vous avait des questions à propos de qu'est-ce qui allait se passer plus tard je vous répondrais ! Mais je comprends si cela n'arrivera jamais, désolée de vous décevoir ! *s'incline***

**Pour les ff's que j'écris tout est sur mon profil.**

**Je n'achèverais pas ceci sans avoir donner un grand merci à : **

**When dreams become Reality :****  
-**forever LuNa

**To say : I love you**

-zorchide : C'est grâce à toi si To Say : I love you est devenu un multi-chapter et tu as toujours commenté  
-Xanaelle : Ton premier com m'a vraiment fait rire et m'a donné un sourire ce jour-là alors que j'ai eu quelque malheurs.

**Hunting the Target !**

Aka-chan  
Meli-Chan27 :  
I was surprised for what you said, hehe now I'm talking english with you even if it can be awful sorry for this. How should I say…? In your sentence in French if it wasn't your part for what I prefer well I don't really mind for French, English, German and Portuguese or Korean actually it's like that people practice.

Mistykeiry : Maintenant je me sens mal ! J'ai envie d'écrire la suite même si je sais que je ne peux pas ! xD

Mais plus spécialement à

**-**ophelie.r : Tu m'as toujours suivie et cela je te remercie vraiment ! Dans chaque fanfic à moi tu as commenté et dit ce que tu pensais en faisant des phrases courtes… Waaaah je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire puisque ce n'est pas mon point fort cependant…

MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES POUR AVOIR LUS AU MOINS UNE DE MES FANFICS, LORSQUE JE POURRAIS JE REVIENDRAI ECRIRE MÊME SI CELA PRENDRE SUREMENT UN OU DEUX ANS, VOIR QUELQUES JOURS, SEMAINES OU MOIS ! ^^


End file.
